Je n'y aurais jamais cru
by Valir
Summary: X Japan et KAT TUN Comment deux hommes qui n'ont rien en commun finissent par se trouver.
1. Chapter 1

**Alors comment vous expliquer ? Je vous propose le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fic durement arrachée à mon inspiration boiteuse depuis plusieurs mois. Il s'agit d'un défi que je me lance avec un pairing totalement inédit : un YoshikiXJin ! Jin qui ? Jin des Kat tun bien sûr ! **

**J'entends déjà les cris d'incrédulité voir de réprobation peut-être ? ^^'' Qui ne tente rien à rien et puis ça m'amuse de faire ce couple hautement improbable. Mon but ? Le rendre crédible à vos yeux et construire une fic sympa dessus. Une fic expérimentale donc, c'est dire si vos avis vont être importants pour que je sache où je vais car je sors d'un sacré passage à vide au niveau de l'écriture et je ne sais plus trop de quoi je suis capable ( Petit mot à Marluuna : j'espère que je ne t'aurais pas fait attendre pour rien ! ^^)**

**Je précise également que je suis en pleine période de concours et que la suite risque d'être longue à venir. **

**Bon j'arrête de blablater et je vous laisse découvrir ! **

Jin sortait tout juste de chez le tatoueur où il venait de s'offrir une petite folie, douloureusement gravée dans la peau tendre de son aine. Lunettes de soleil sur le nez, capuche de survêtement sur la tête et mains dans les poches, il souriait de l'air satisfait de quelqu'un qui vient de faire une bêtise et qui en est ravi.

Les tatouages et les pierçing n'étaient pas bien vus au sein de la Johnny's. Il avait dû enlever celui qu'il portait autrefois au nombril mais depuis qu'il était à Los Angeles, sans le Grand Manitou pour surveiller ses moins faits et gestes, il envoyait promener son obéissance.

Les Etats-Unis lui donnaient des illusions d'indépendance. Pas étonnant qu'il ait toujours voulu revenir. Il était si bien ici qu'il se demandait parfois s'il ne s'était pas trompé de pays à la naissance.

Il était là depuis une quinzaine de jours parce qu'il donnait une série de concerts solos dans un petit club de la ville. C'était quelque chose de modeste mais il le vivait comme la chance de sa vie ! Si ça marchait bien, on lui ferait peut-être d'autres propositions ? Son rêve le plus fou avait toujours été de percer de l'autre côté du Pacifique et ici, au pays de tous les possibles, il se croyait déjà au commencement de son _American Dream_.

C'était la fin de la journée. Il rejoignit chez Pizza Hut deux amis qu'il s'était fait lors de son premier séjour linguistique et qu'il avait eu la joie de retrouver.

Ils étaient déjà là lorsqu'il entra. Il y avait Joey, un natif de Los Angeles qui travaillait comme technicien pour une maison de disques. Avec Jin, ils étaient comme cul et chemise. C'était son meilleur ami étranger en quelque sorte, l'autre étant évidemment son cher Yamapi qui lui manquait beaucoup. Quelles bêtises n'auraient-ils pas faites tous les deux s'il avait pu venir ?

L'autre c'était Dune. Un nom original pour une bien jolie fille même s'il n'y avait rien de vraiment ambigu entre eux. Elle était d'origine haïtienne et elle avait été malheureusement frappée de plein fouet par le terrible tremblement de terre qui s'était produit quelques mois auparavant. En visite dans sa famille, elle était dehors au moment où la catastrophe avait eu lieu. Mais la maison s'était effondrée sur ses parents.

Comme elle n'avait eu aucun moyen de donner des nouvelles à cause de la coupure des communications, Jin n'avait su que très tard ce qui lui était arrivé. Dune était ensuite revenue à Los Angeles où elle travaillait comme infirmière au Cedar Sinaï. En la revoyant, Jin s'était demandé comme agir. En parler ou pas ? Faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ou la consoler d'emblée ? Dune avait semblé vouloir tout garder en elle. Et puis un soir, elle avait craqué. Elle avait pleuré pendant des heures en lui racontant le cauchemar qu'elle avait vécu là-bas.

Après ce soir, Dune n'avait plus jamais reparlé de Haïti et avait renfermé son chagrin à l'intérieur d'elle. Ses amis évitaient soigneusement le sujet sensible et ne montraient aucun signe de pitié envers elle pour éviter de rouvrir ses blessures. Ce qui n'empêchait pas Jin de la chouchouter mine de rien comme une petite sœur.

Il s'assit avec eux sur la banquette en moleskine du restaurant :

- Vous avez commandé quoi ?

- La géante jambon et bœuf avec un max de fromage ! répondit Joey sachant que c'était la préférée de Jin.

Dune achevait d'arranger l'une de ses très nombreuses tresses et demanda :

- Alors ça fait mal le tatouage ?

- Ouais, surtout à l'aine, répondit Jin avec une petite grimace. J'ai vu passer les minutes les unes après les autres…mais je crois que le résultat en vaut la peine.

- Montre ! s'écria Dune qui attrapa le bord de son baggy et tira dessus ce qui fit faire un bond à Jin :

- Au secours, elle me viole !

- T'aimerais bien hein ?

- J'avoue !

- Crétin !

Jin se rajusta, sa pudeur sauvée (le tatouage descendait quand même obscènement bas !) et lança :

- De toute façon, tu ne peux encore rien voir parce qu'il y a un pansement dessus ! C'est tout rouge et gonflé pour l'instant, ça ira mieux dans quelques jours.

Les yeux de Dune brillèrent malicieusement :

- Tout rouge et gonflé ? Je te fais tant d'effet que ça ?

Les joues de Jin rosirent- les allusions sexuelles aussi crues étaient monnaie courant chez ses amis Américains mais en tant que Japonais, il n'était pas encore parfaitement à l'aise avec ! Joey lui éclata de rire et faillit recracher son Coca :

- Ca va Dune, t'es en manque ou quoi ?

- J'aime bien choquer de temps en temps notre petit Jap national ! répondit Dune en pinçant les joues de Jin.

Les joutes verbales avec elle ou Joey faisaient partie des moments que Jin appréciait le plus.

La pizza fut apportée.

- Y'a à manger pour dix là-dedans ! s'écria Dune.

- Ben le compte y est, dit Joey. Toi, moi et Jin qui mange comme huit !

- Oh ça va hein ! J'ai besoin d'énergie pour mon spectacle de toute façon !

- M'est avis que ça ne suffit pas à dépenser tout ce que tu ingurgites ! Fais gaffe, la dernière fois t'es rentré au Japon avec un petit ventre et ils t'ont chambré pour ça.

Jin fit la moue, désagréablement ramené au souvenir d'un Johnny qui lui conseillait fortement de faire du sport et de se mettre au régime sec. Il avait une image à tenir enfin ! Et ça avait été sans compter cette grande courge écervelée de Junno qui avait cru bon de lui donner l'adresse du diététicien de sa mère !

Ils attaquèrent l'énorme pizza et Dune dit soudain :

- J'ai lu que les Kat Tun allaient faire une tournée asiatique ?

- Ouais ! répondit Jin avec la bouche pleine.

- Sans toi ?

- Bien obligés.

- T'as pas les boules de manquer ça ?

- Un peu mais je n'ai vraiment pas à me plaindre. Ce qui me chiffonne beaucoup plus, c'est que j'ai l'impression de les avoir encore abandonnés. Ca m'énerve…ça me culpabilise d'être ici à m'amuser.

- C'est ton boss qui t'as permis de venir ici non ? intervint Joey. Alors il assume maintenant ! T'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tes potes ne t'en veulent pas et qu'ils s'en sortent bien sans toi.

Joey ne connaissait quasiment rien à la carrière artistique de Jin au Japon ce qui était compréhensible pour un fan de métal, pas tellement attiré par les groupes de minets ! Dune en savait davantage et elle lui avait montré le clip de _Going_ que le groupe avait enregistré sans lui. En y repensant, Jin se demandait si c'était son départ qui avait donné lieu à un clip aussi désolant. Il se serait cru revenu à leurs débuts !

- Bon j'ai pas de spectacle ce soir, on va en boîte ?

- Ah désolée sans moi, je suis de garde à l'hôpital, répondit Dune.

- Moi j'ai une soirée…dit Joey avec un gros soupir.

- Ca n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter…remarqua Jin.

- J'ai la flemme d'y aller mais je ne peux pas annuler maintenant. Il y aura plein de gens de mon boulot. Je m'entends très bien avec eux mais bon, je les vois tous les jours quoi…

- Je te comprends. Avec mon groupe, les disputes éclatent le plus souvent quand on est en tournée et obligés de vivre ensemble sans arrêt.

- Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi si t'as rien à faire !

- Je ne vais pas déranger ?

- Pas du tout ! Les autres aussi ramèneront sûrement des renforts. On fête l'anniversaire d'une de nos chanteuses. On a réservé un coin sympa rien que pour nous. Tu ne t'ennuieras pas et je m'amuserai plus si tu es là.

Jin ne voyait pas de raison de refuser. Le fait qu'il ne connaisse personne d'autre à cette soirée ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. Il n'était pas timide, il se liait facilement et ne demandait qu'à faire de nouvelles connaissances. Il accepta donc de venir. Joey viendrait le chercher chez lui avec sa nouvelle Triumph sur laquelle Jin rêvait de monter.

Quatre ou cinq heures plus tard, Jin se déhanchait sur une piste de danse avec Joey et les nouveaux copains et copines qu'il n'avait pas tardé à se faire.

C'était la soirée parfaite à ses yeux : musique, alcool, bonne bouffe et ambiance conviviale à souhait. Il y avait à peu près une trentaine de personne réunies pour faire la fête dans le bar-restaurant spécialement réservé à cet effet. Jin était l'un des plus jeunes du groupe.

Il y avait tous les collègues de Joey de chez Extasy Records et Jin avait appris avec surprise que toutes les filles présentes étaient des chanteuses qui bossaient sur le même projet appelé Violet UK. Il les trouvait toutes belles au point de ne plus savoir laquelle draguer !

Comme cela arrive souvent, la plupart des hommes étaient assis en train de boire et les filles étaient sur la piste. Jin se trouvait donc comme un petit roi à se déhancher sous les sourires ravies de ces demoiselles.

- Tu danses bien pour un mec ! s'écria une charmante blondinette du nom de Mary à qui Jin offrit son plus beau sourire.

- Ca fait partie de mon métier ! Je suis chanteur et danseur.

- Tu n'es pas d'ici n'est-ce pas ?

- Non je suis Japonais ! Je suis là pour quelques mois.

Artiste et étranger, ces deux composantes étaient assez efficaces pour se faire de nouveaux amis et plus si affinités parce que ça aiguisait la curiosité. Le plaisir de Jin fut à son paroxysme quand il entendit le début de _Boom Boom Boom_ des Black Eyed Peas. Oh yeah…il l'avait dans la peau ce morceau-là !

Pris dans l'ambiance, il ignorait qu'il manquait un invité. Et lorsque celui-ci arriva enfin, toute l'assemblée l'accueillit avec un grand « Aaaaaaah… » parce qu'on se demandait s'il finirait par venir.

Jin était toujours en train de danser et jeta un coup d'œil machinal derrière lui pour voir qui était arrivé et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour resituer le personnage.

Stupéfait, il chercha et attrapa Joey qui ne s'éloignait pas du buffet :

- Joey…me dit pas que ton boss c'est Yoshiki Hayashi !

- Ben si, un compatriote à toi !

- C'est surtout la plus grande superstar du Japon idiot ! T'aurais pu me le dire ! Je ne savais pas que ta boîte lui appartenait.

- Quoi t'aurais eu besoin de te préparer mentalement ? répliqua Joey en riant. Maintenant que tu l'as sous le nez, tu vas pouvoir lui demander un autographe si ça te dit.

- Non, répondit Jin en faisant la moue. Je suis pas fan, ça ferait vraiment hypocrite. Mais bon, il est assez incontournable, c'est pour ça que je sais qui il est.

Ce n'était pas du tout son genre d'aller jouer les groupies et surtout pas durant une soirée comme celle-ci, il aurait eu l'air parfaitement idiot. Il resta près de Joey et observa le nouveau venu avec curiosité, sachant pertinemment que des millions de fans au Japon tueraient pour être à sa place.

La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, c'était que Yoshiki était plus petit qu'il ne l'aurait cru et pour un mec qui tapait si fort, il semblait fluet voir…carrément fragile dans son jean et son blouson cintré qui ne cachait pas la minceur de ses épaules. Il avait des lunettes de soleil alors qu'on était en pleine nuit et ses cheveux blonds lui tombaient sur les épaules. Il s'excusait de son retard auprès de la reine de la soirée avec un sourire timide.

- Je ne le voyais pas comme ça, confie-t-il à Joey. J'ai jamais fait trop gaffe à ses apparitions à la télé mais je le croyais plus…plus impressionnant vu sa carrière et son statut.

- Il n'est pas le même sur scène et dans la vrai vie, expliqua Joey. On sent que c'est un mec qui a les nerfs assez fragiles. Et alors quand il pique une crise de colère, t'as intérêt à ne pas te trouver là !

Jin ne chercha pas à en savoir plus et se mit à siroter sa vodka orange d'un air indifférent. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter de temps à autre un œil vers Yoshiki car il était difficile d'occulter la présence d'une aussi grande star !

Tard dans la nuit, quand tout le monde eut bien mangé et surtout bien bu et que les danseurs eurent trop mal aux pieds pour continuer, l'endroit tomba dans cette vague léthargie qui annonce les fins de soirées.

Yoshiki n'avait pas tardé à repérer le piano placé au fond du bar et s'y était installé. Il jouait depuis plusieurs minutes un air doux et jazzy, très adapté aux lieux. Jin, qui commençait à accuser la fatigue, l'écoutait en rêvassant. Il aimait finir la nuit dans cet état-là, c'était le signe qu'il s'était bien amusé.

Yoshiki lui avait essayé de s'amuser comme les autres mais le cœur n'y avait pas été. Il avait du mal à se laisser aller en ce moment, trop préoccupé par la tonne de problèmes qui lui était tombé sur le dos.

En parlant de dos…

Il grimaça et cessa de jouer pour s'étirer un peu. Sa nuque récemment opérée et sa colonne vertébrale lui faisaient mal quand il restait trop longtemps penché sur son clavier. Il avait pris une mauvaise habitude en se tenant le dos courbé et il le payait cher à présent. Ces douleurs chroniques affectaient terriblement son moral parce qu'elles lui rappelaient qu'il vieillissait. Il fallait ajouter par-dessus ça que sa copine était partie, que X-Japan piétinait, son inspiration aussi… S'il lui avait fallu placer sur une échelle de 1 à 10, l'estime qu'il avait de lui-même en ce moment, la note n'aurait sûrement pas dépassé 5 ! Un vieux beau ringard et perclus de douleurs, c'était ainsi qu'il allait finir si ça continuait…

_Oh arrête un peu de te morfondre ! Je suis dans la merde moi aussi mais je me bouge ! Allez secoue-toi, la vieillesse ça commence dans la tête ! _

La voix de sa conscience…non la voix de Toshi. Allez savoir pourquoi son esprit l'avait choisi lui pour lui servir de « petite voix ». Il le fréquentait trop décidemment… Le plus drôle était que Toshi était justement chez lui parce qu'ils travaillaient sur le nouvel album. Il avait eu la flemme de venir à la soirée et devait dormir depuis longtemps.

- Yoshiki-san ? Une cigarette ?

Il lui fallut trois secondes pour réaliser qu'on lui parlait en japonais. Il leva la tête et aperçut un jeune homme, manifestement légèrement éméché et fatigué qui lui tendait un paquet de cigarettes. Il en prit une :

- Merci, dit-il en l'allumant, je vois que nous sommes des compatriotes.

- Oui, je m'appelle Jin, je travaille pour la Johnny's Jimusho.

Pourquoi Jin était-il venu lui parler ? Il n'en savait rien ! Il s'était levé pour s'en aller et en passant à côté de lui, il lui avait adressé la parole.

De son côté, Yoshiki savait bien ce qu'était la Johnny's et il ne la tenait pas en très haute estime pour ne pas dire qu'il la méprisait totalement ! Lui, rockeur et compositeur classique qui s'était fait tout seul, qui s'était hissé au sommet à la seule force de son talent ne pouvait pas voir d'un bon œil ces boys band préfabriqués aux chansons mielleuses, uniquement taillés pour faire fantasmer quelques pisseuses à peine pubères ! Avec ma mine de petit minet, celui-là avait tout à fait la tête de l'emploi !

Il retint un sourire ironique. Allez, ce gamin ne méritait pas qu'il se montre désagréable.

- Vous connaissez Sonia ?

C'était la fille dont on avait fêté l'anniversaire.

- Pas du tout, avoua Jin. Je suis un ami de Joey qui travaille chez vous.

- Ah d'accord ! Vous faites partie de quel groupe ?

- De Kat Tun.

Ah oui…à chaque fois qu'il allait au Japon, il tombait soit sur une pub, soit sur une émission de télé avec eux.

Jin finit par s'asseoir sur le piano, ayant totalement oublié qu'il avait voulu partir. Il ne se passa rien d'intéressant pourtant. Yoshiki n'était pas très loquace, il fumait sans dire grand-chose, le regard perdu vers on-ne-savait quelle pensée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Joey vint se pendre à son cou en titubant :

- Je suis bourré et épuisé…Tu vas conduire la moto à ma place.

- Hein ? T'abuses Joey ! Ta moto est trop puissante pour moi et je n'ai même pas mes papiers ! En plus j'ai bu moi aussi !

- C'est pas grave, je vous ramène, proposa Yoshiki en se levant. Seulement j'espère que vous retrouverez la moto là où vous l'avez laissée !

- Cool merci Yoshiki !

Joey fit un clin d'œil à Jin et murmura pendant que Yoshiki allait chercher ses clefs :

- Un tour en Lamborghini mon vieux !

C'était une chance mais Jin ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu gêné lorsqu'il se retrouva assis à côté de Yoshiki sur un siège recouvert de cuir noir dans une voiture qui devait coûter deux ans de salaire à la Johnny's.

- C'est fou, on se croirait dans la Batmobile !

Pris d'une inquiétude soudaine, il se retourna vers Joey :

- Hé ! T'as pas envie de vomir au moins ?

- T'inquiète si c'est le cas, je sauterai en marche plutôt que d'abîmer cette merveille ! Hein Yoshiki ?

- Ou tu paieras le nettoyage, ce sera moins dangereux, répondit Yoshiki pince-sans-rire.

- Pour mes finances c'est pas sûr !

La voiture était étonnamment silencieuse pour sa taille et adhérait si bien à la route qu'elle avait l'air d'y glisser. De plus en plus somnolent, Jin se laissa aller sur son siège en regardant les lumières de la ville. Au bout d'un moment, il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son siège :

- Bon, ça dort derrière…dit-il en japonais.

A Yoshiki qui devait conduire en mode automatique tellement il avait l'air ailleurs :

- Si vous vous posez la question, je sais qui vous êtes.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Je ne m'attends pas à ce que chaque Japonais que je rencontre soit fan de moi.

- Ben je sais pas…je me disais que si j'étais à votre place, je me demanderai si le type à côté de moi sait qui je suis. Pas de façon vaniteuse mais quand même…vous êtes une sacrée pointure dans le milieu !

Yoshiki se mit à lisser avec deux doigts la petite mèche qui lui tombait sur les yeux. C'était un tic qu'il avait souvent.

- Dans ce cas, je suis content que tu ne sois pas devenu hystérique ou que tu sois resté paralysé devant moi. Ca me change…

- C'est normal, je ne suis pas fan de vous ! lâcha Jin qui regretta aussitôt ses mots.

La franchise c'est bien mais il fallait quand même qu'il apprenne à se taire parfois…

Il essaya maladroitement de se rattraper :

- Enfin j'veux pas dire que c'est pas bien ce que vous faites ! C'est juste que…

A sa grande surprise, Yoshiki se mit à rire :

- Arrête, je te dis que je m'en fiche ! Je rencontre suffisamment de flatteurs pour apprécier autre chose de temps en temps. Et toi, tu dois avoir suffisamment de filles accrochées à tes basques pour ne pas te vexer si moi je te dis que j'ai jamais aimé le concept de la Johnny's.

- Ca ne me surprend pas, répondit Jin en haussant les épaules. A la base, c'est vrai que nous sommes des « boys band » et formés pour un certain but. Et je vous avoue que, moi-même, je me demande comment j'ai pu chanter certaines chansons.

Là c'était le Jin de vingt-cinq ans qui parlait du haut de l'expérience qu'il avait acquise depuis ses débuts. Il abaissa un peu sa vitre pour sentir l'air du dehors lui fouetter le visage avant de reprendre d'un ton léger :

- Maintenant que nous avons posé les bases de notre non-admiration commune, nous pouvons continuer à discuter !

Yoshiki pouffa de rire :

- Comment tu dis ça !

- Ben quoi ? répondit Jin en souriant de toutes ses dents. Je vous préviens, j'ai la mauvaise manie de parler avant de réfléchir !

- J'en prends note. Et je commence par une question qui ne demande pas trop de réflexion : qu'est-ce que tu fais à Los Angeles ?

- Je suis en tournée ! Ma première tournée solo ! Et j'ai de bonnes chances de faire d'autres villes des Etats-Unis après.

- Ah tiens…je croyais que ton agence répugnait à envoyer ses poulains à l'étranger !

- C'est un peu ça mais moi j'ai eu de la chance. J'ai toujours été attiré par les Etats-Unis. Il y a quelques temps, j'ai même réussi à partir une première fois pour venir ici apprendre l'anglais.

Le sourire de Jin se teinta d'une légère ironie :

- Au fond, ils sont bien contents d'avoir sous la main un mec qui parle et chante en anglais correctement ! C'est bien beau de vouloir introduire des paroles en anglais pour faire cool mais si c'est pour les prononcer comme des vaches espagnoles c'est pas la peine !

Yoshiki ne pouvait qu'approuver, lui qui était trilingue parce qu'en plus de l'anglais, il s'était mis au français depuis quelques années. Par le passé, il s'était querellé un nombre incalculable de fois avec Toshi à propos de son accent anglais. A présent, il était en train d'essayer de lui apprendre un peu de français pour le cas où ils arriveraient enfin à faire un concert à Paris. Son pauvre chanteur avait encore plus de mal avec cette langue-là !

- Qu'est-ce que tu écoutes comme musique ? demanda Yoshiki qui se demandait s'il allait lui sortir les niaiseries pop à la mode au Japon.

- Justin Timberlake, Michael Jackson, les Black Eyed Peas…, lista Jin.

- Tu sais que j'ai connu Michael Jackson ?

- Sérieux ?

- Pas très intimement mais on se croisait parfois. C'était un mec vraiment gentil, pas du tout comme l'ont décrit les journalistes.

- J'ai été un peu influencé par lui. A la Johnny's, on nous montrait parfois des vidéos de lui en cours de danse.

- En même temps, t'es fan de Timberlake qui est l'un de ses disciples. Tu t'inscris dans une vaste filiation !

Un grognement à l'arrière les interrompit.

- Ca va Joey ? demanda Jin.

- Sommeil…

- Bon il est HS là ! On y est presque Yoshiki-san, c'est juste à droite. J'espère qu'on ne vous a pas fait faire un détour trop grand.

- Mais non ça va, je n'ai pas sommeil et j'aime conduire la nuit.

Yoshiki se gara devant un petit immeuble de standing. Joey et Jin sortirent de la voiture, le premier essayant de prendre une meilleure contenance devant son employeur.

- Merci Yoshiki. Je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé.

- Ca va je te dis. Va dormir et essaie de récupérer ta moto assez vite.

- Allez zou, j'suis fatigué moi aussi ! s'écria Jin en poussant Joey vers l'immeuble. Merci Yoshiki-san !

Yoshiki répondit par un signe de la main et reprit la route vers Beverly Hills où il résidait.

De retour dans son immense villa blanche, il trouva Toshi endormi sur le canapé en cuir noir du salon. La télé était allumée mais les programmes étaient terminés depuis longtemps. Au bruit de ses pas, Toshi se réveilla.

- Ne me dis pas que tu m'attendais, je risque de te rire au nez ! dit Yoshiki.

- Ca fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté de jouer les nounous avec toi ! répliqua Toshi en se redressant. Je me suis endormi devant la télé c'est tout.

Il avait l'air ensommeillé et un épi dans les cheveux, vision qui emmena un sourire sur les lèvres de Yoshiki. Toshi n'allait pas fort depuis son divorce et cette terrible affaire avec Masaya qui piétinait. Yoshiki le savait même si aucun des deux n'en parlait ouvertement. Leur prochain album avait plutôt été un prétexte pour l'attirer à LA et lui offrir un refuge au calme, loin du Japon et de ses problèmes. Et puis, c'était agréable de l'avoir avec lui, dans cette maison trop grande pour une seule personne.

- Je te fréquente trop tu sais ? clama-t-il en ôtant son blouson.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ? dit Toshi en réprimant un bâillement.

- Ma conscience me parle avec ta voix maintenant !

- Ta consc…qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Toshi éclata de rire :

- Ca n'arrive qu'à toi ce genre de bizarreries !

Yoshiki se mit à rire aussi mais tout d'un coup, une grimace crispa son visage et il porta la main à sa nuque. Toshi se leva aussitôt :

- Tu as mal ? Tu n'es pas allé faire l'idiot j'espère ?

- J'ai joué du piano c'est tout. T'en fais pas, ça finit toujours par passer.

- Tu veux mettre un sac de glace dessus ?

Yoshiki le regarda pendant quelques secondes et se remit à rire.

- Toshi va te coucher ! On a trop l'air d'un vieux couple tous les deux avec toi dans le rôle de la femme !

- Ah ben merci ! répondit Toshi, un brin vexé. Et question couple foireux, j'ai déjà donné !

- Oui je sais…, répondit Yoshiki avec douceur. Sérieusement, vas dormir. Ca va déjà mieux et puis j'ai l'habitude maintenant d'avoir mal à la nuque. Les médecins ont dit que ça ne s'arrangerait pas si vite.

- Bon d'accord, céda Toshi qui savait à quel point Yoshiki était têtu. Bonne nuit alors ou ce qu'il en reste !

Son ami rentré dans sa chambre, Yoshiki s'installa devant son ordinateur. Il était insomniaque depuis son enfance. Bizarrement, il se sentait de meilleure humeur qu'au début de la soirée. Son esprit dériva vers Jin. Il avait comme une impression de pas assez. Leur conversation était bien partie et elle aurait pu durer longtemps. Il était également surpris de penser que Jin était sympa et intelligent. S'était-il vraiment attendu à l'inverse ?

_Ce n'est pas bien d'avoir des préjugés ! _

_Toshi dors et fiche-moi la paix ! _

Bon ok, s'il commençait à discuter mentalement avec sa propre conscience, il allait vite réserver un lit à l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus proche !


	2. Chapter 2

**Le chapitre est plus court cette fois mais il valait mieux que je coupe ici. **

**Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissée des reviews, j'ai pu voir que le pairing avait quelques intéressés ^^ Ca va forcément avancer lentement entre Jin et Yoshiki mais j'ai l'idée dans les grandes lignes. **

**A bientôt ! **

**Chapitre 2/**

Jin n'avait pas revu Yoshiki depuis plus de quinze jours et croyait d'ailleurs qu'il ne le reverrait jamais. Son spectacle marchait si bien qu'il apprit bientôt que la tournée américaine allait se concrétiser. Il allait faire encore sept autres villes à travers le pays ! Il était tellement fou de joie qu'il passait ses journées avec un sentiment d'euphorie permanent qui était bon pour son inspiration puisqu'il avait écrit de nouvelles chansons.

Il répétait un jour sur deux. Il s'en serait parfois bien passé, son concert étant plus que rodé mais, de l'autre côté de l'océan, Johnny veillait à ce qu'il se tienne bien.

Influencé par Ueda, il avait pris l'habitude de marcher pieds nus sur scène durant les répétitions. Mais ce jour-là, le ménage ne devait pas avoir été bien fait : il sentit soudain une douleur fulgurante dans la plante de son pied droit. Retenant un cri de douleur, il s'assit par terre et découvrit qu'il avait marché en plein sur la pointe d'une petite vis, à présent enfoncée dans son pied.

Ce n'était pas si grave mais il fut emmené à l'hôpital illico presto par précaution et pour que la plaie soit correctement désinfectée. Il était très inquiet au sujet de sa capacité à danser pour le prochain spectacle et le fit bien comprendre à une équipe médicale réticente :

- Mettez-moi sous morphine et serrez-moi le pied bien fort dans un sparadrap mais faites-en sorte que je puisse danser demain !

- Voyons jeune homme, ce n'est pas grave au point que vous ayez besoin de morphine ! répondit le médecin. Néanmoins, vous risquez d'avoir une douleur à la plante pendant plusieurs jours pendant que vous marcherez. Je vous conseillerais de rester un peu tranquille.

- Je ne peux pas !

Jin se leva et voulut faire quelques pas pour voir ce que ça donnait. Ouille ! La pression sur sa plante quand il marchait ne faisait pas du bien. Abattu, il se rassit sous l'œil compatissant du médecin.

- Je ne vous dis pas encore d'annuler votre spectacle. Mais vous allez marcher avec une béquille et rester sage jusqu'à demain. N'utilisez pas votre pied sinon la plaie va encore saigner. Elle n'est pas large mais plutôt profonde. Donnez-lui le temps de se refermer un peu. C'est grave si vous ne dansez pas à ce spectacle ?

- Je chante aussi mais ça n'aurait l'air de rien si je ne bouge pas, bouda Jin qui se disait qu'il préférait encore annuler plutôt que de faire un concert assis ou avec une béquille.

Histoire d'accélérer la guérison, le médecin lui donna un tube de pommade cicatrisante et l'enjoignit à revenir le voir le lendemain pour un avis définitif concernant le spectacle.

Jin repartit donc en clopinant sur sa béquille, sa chaussure droite dans son sac et son pied solidement bandé.

Comme il savait que Dune était en service, il passa dans le service de neurologie pour essayer de la trouver. Ils tombèrent nez à nez à l'ouverture d'un ascenseur, Dune accompagnant le brancard d'un patient qui venait de se faire opérer :

- Jin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? s'étonna la jeune femme qui laissa le brancard continuer sans elle, poussé par une autre infirmière. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton pied ?

- J'ai marché sur une vis pendant que j'étais pieds nus sur scène. J'ai bien dégusté…et maintenant je ne suis pas sûr d'être en état de danser demain.

- Oh pauvre de toi…

- Je ne t'avais jamais vue en tenue d'infirmière, tu es à croquer !

Dune le tapa sur la tête avec le bloc-note qu'elle avait à la main :

- Aiheu ! Une infirmière qui bat les malades au secours !

- Tes fantasmes de mâle japonais pervers, tu te les gardes mon grand !

- Mais je suis pas pervers, je dis juste que ça te va bien ! Rha vous les filles, quand on ne vous fait pas de compliment, vous faites la gueule et quand on vous en fait, vous y voyez tout de suite du mal !

- Hé oui nous sommes compliqués ! gazouilla Dune en souriant. Au fait, tu sais que ton ami Yoshiki est là lui aussi ?

- Ami c'est un grand mot puisqu'on ne s'est vus qu'une fois. Il est malade ?

- Je ne peux pas tout te dire, secret médical oblige ! Oublie carrément ça d'ailleurs ! Tu veux que je te mette dans un fauteuil roulant et que je te pousse jusqu'à ta voiture ?

Jin sourit de toutes ses dents :

- Je n'en suis pas à ce point-là quand même ! Mais tu sais que ce serait très drôle ?

- C'est pour ça que je te propose ! Il faut qu'on fasse vite par contre, mon temps n'est pas à moi.

Jin n'allait sûrement pas laisser passer une si belle occasion de faire l'idiot ! Dune dénicha un fauteuil roulant qu'elle déplia, le jeune homme s'y assit et se laissa emmener en prenant son air le plus souffrant. Quand il ajouta même des gémissements de souffrance, Dune éclata de rire :

- Bon arrête parce que là c'est ridicule comme tu joues mal !

D'autant plus que Jin entrevit de véritables malades à travers des portes de chambres ouvertes ou sur des brancards dans le couloir et cela lui coupa toute envie de s'amuser. Il se sentit même honteux d'avoir fait ça alors qu'il y avait des gens qui, eux, ne faisaient pas semblant. C'était du dernier mauvais goût.

- Dune laisse tomber, c'est plus tellement drôle..., dit-il en se levant de son fauteuil.

- Tu sais, je fais ça pour te faciliter le retour c'est tout. Evite juste d'en faire trop.

- Non c'est bon, je tiens debout, je rentrerai tout seul.

Dune sourit ayant compris la raison de ce changement d'avis.

Mais à la grande surprise de Jin, un second fauteuil roulant apparut dans le couloir et, assis dedans, il y avait Yoshiki. Et lui n'était sûrement pas là pour un simple bobo au pied…Il était pâle, cerné et il portait une grosse minerve autour du cou.

Son premier réflexe fut de chercher un endroit où se cacher. Il avait le sentiment qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le voir dans cet état, qu'il ne serait pas content. Mais il était trop tard. Yoshiki passa à sa hauteur. Il était accompagné d'un homme manifestement japonais lui aussi que Jin eut l'impression d'avoir déjà vu. Toshi le chanteur du groupe ?

- Jin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Tiens, Yoshiki l'avait reconnu ? Jin se sentit inexplicablement mal à l'aise devant l'état de fatigue et même…de chagrin dans lequel Yoshiki semblait être.

- Je…je me suis un peu blessé au pied, rien d'important. Et toi euh…j'espère que ce n'est pas grave.

Yoshiki fit un sourire sans joie :

-J'ai connu mieux…

Il releva la tête et changea de sujet en désignant celui qui l'accompagnait :

- Je te présente Toshi, c'est le chanteur de X-Japan. Toshi, voici Jin, il fait partie de la Johnny's Entertainment.

- Je me disais bien que je vous connaissais, dit Jin en s'inclinant. Ravi de vous rencontrer.

- Moi de même, répondit poliment Toshi. Yoshiki tu veux rester pour discuter ?

- Pas maintenant, j'ai encore d'autres examens à faire, répondit Yoshiki en soupirant. Plus vite je les ferai et plus vite ce sera terminé.

Jin se demandait quel pouvait bien être le problème de Yoshiki mais il n'osa pas poser la moindre question de peur d'être indiscret. En tout cas, Yoshiki faisait pitié parce qu'il semblait totalement démoralisé.

Ce dernier lui dit d'une voix douce :

- Nous y allons, je pense qu'on se reverra un de ces jours. Soigne-bien ton pied.

- D'accord…prends-soin de toi aussi.

Toshi fit un signe de tête puis il emmena Yoshiki jusqu'au fond du couloir où ils tournèrent à gauche et disparurent. Jin resta planté dans la même position jusqu'à ce qu'il ne les voit plus.

Dune était restée dans un coin sans mot dire et il ne revint à la réalité que lorsqu'elle lui parla :

- Alors c'est bon ? Moi aussi je dois y aller.

- D'accord, on mange ensemble ce soir avec Joey ?

- Oui mais on viendra chez toi, ça t'évitera de bouger et on apportera ce qu'il faut.

- Ok allez je te laisse bosser.

Jin quitta l'hôpital, énervé par le fait qu'il avançait deux fois plus lentement que d'habitude. Plus jamais il ne se mettrait pieds nus sur scène !

Le management lui avait prêté une voiture depuis quelques jours ce qui lui facilitait considérablement la vie. Il rentra chez lui où il allait devoir prévenir tout l'équipe de la situation. A tous les coups, il allait se faire disputer ! Et si le concert était annulé le lendemain, il se sentirait vraiment mal vis-à-vis des fans qui avaient acheté leurs billets. Ce n'était pas possible ! Que le médecin soit d'accord ou pas, il ferait ce spectacle !

Arrivé chez lui, il trouva un mail de Yamapi qui contenait une nouvelle qui dissipa tout de suite sa mauvaise humeur. Son ami lui annonçait qu'il allait se débrouiller pour venir le voir le mois prochain. Jin se vit déjà en train de folâtrer dans les rues de Los Angeles et d'écumer les bars avec lui. Il lui présenterait Dune et Joey et tout les quatre formeraient une belle petite bande ! Ragaillardi par cette nouvelle, il commença à mettre l'ordre dans son appartement, autant que lui permettait son pied blessé, avant que ses amis n'arrivent.

Chez Yoshiki, l'ambiance était loin d'être au beau fixe. Toshi assis au chevet de son lit, le regardait se reposer de son éprouvante journée. Yoshiki avait un visage défait qu'il connaissait bien ayant longtemps été le témoin privilégié des pires moments de sa vie.

Il n'aurait pas dû reprendre la batterie alors que son médecin le lui défendait. Il était tellement têtu…Il connaissait les risques mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Toshi espérait de tout son cœur que Yoshiki n'aurait pas à le payer trop cher. Une hernie discale à la nuque, ce n'était pas rien.

Yoshiki était couché sur le dos, les yeux vers le plafond, les bras le long de son corps. Ses mains et ses bras étaient tenus par d'étroits brassards noirs et il avait toujours sa minerve. Toshi pensa tristement qu'il avait l'air d'un robot attendant d'être activé. Il se pencha pour lui prendre la main :

- Yoshiki ne te mine pas trop. Est-ce que tu as peur de l'opération ?

Car on devait l'opérer à la nuque encore pour essayer d'arranger cette hernie.

- Je me fiche bien de l'opération, répondit Yoshiki d'une voix morne. Ce ne sera pas la première… Ce dont j'ai peur Toshi, c'est de perdre la sensibilité sur les deux mains. Je ne sentirai plus les touches du piano. Qui sait si je pourrais même encore jouer ? Toshi…si je devais cesser de jouer, j'aimerais mieux qu'on m'euthanasie !

- Il faut toujours que tu dramatises…Ca n'arrivera pas. Tu es entre de bonnes mains et si tu te décidais enfin à te montrer raisonnable, tu guérirais sûrement plus vite !

- Je ne suis pas raisonnable, dit Yoshiki en souriant. Tu m'as toujours connu comme ça.

- Oui mais maintenant que ça met ta santé sérieusement en danger, ça ne me fait plus rire du tout ! Si je m'en mêlais et que je me mettais à te surveiller ?

Yoshiki eut un petit rire :

- T'as jamais eu d'autorité sur moi.

- Apparemment..., constata Toshi d'une voix où perçait l'amertume. A quoi ça sert que je sois là puisque je ne peux rien faire ?

Comprenant qu'il avait été vexant, Yoshiki attrapa son meilleur ami par la manche :

- Excuse-moi. T'as pas d'autorité mais tu m'aides d'une autre manière. Si je m'étais retrouvé tout seul dans cette maison, je serais en train de faire une dépression. Et avec toi, je peux parler de tout en toute liberté.

- C'est marrant, commenta Toshi avec humour. Au départ, c'était pour m'éviter à moi de déprimer que tu m'as fait venir ici.

- C'est vrai…dire que j'étais censé t'aider et que je me retrouve plus mal que toi. Y'a pas à dire, c'est toi le plus solide de nous deux.

Toshi s'assit sur le sol, les deux bras croisés sur le lit de Yoshiki et reprit :

- C'était qui le jeune qu'on a croisé à l'hôpital ?

- Jin ? Je te l'ai dit, il bosse pour la Johnny's. Il est dans un groupe qui s'appelle Kat-Tun.

- Ah oui ! Pas moyen de les rater ceux-là depuis quelques temps. Comment tu l'as connu ? Je croyais que tu détestais ce genre de boy's band.

- On a un ami en commun alors on s'est rencontré à une soirée. Je déteste toujours les boy's band mais je n'écoute pas ce qu'il fait. Je connais juste le mec et il est vraiment gentil.

- Pas idiot ou imbu de lui-même ? demanda Toshi car c'était l'image que Yoshiki avait de ce genre de chanteur.

- Ni l'un ni l'autre.

- Bon tant mieux, conclut Toshi qui n'était que vaguement intéressé et qui n'était parti sur ce sujet que pour parler de choses moins graves.

- Toshi…

- Quoi ?

- Je me sens vieux.

- Oh Yoshiki…soupira Toshi d'un air las.

- Non sérieusement ! Je le sens de plus en plus avec ce corps qui part en miettes. Si je cessais de me teindre les cheveux, on verrait déjà qu'ils blanchissent. Sans fond de teint, j'ai un début de rides au coin de la bouche et des yeux.

- Et alors moi aussi ! Heath et Pata aussi. Lui il n'essaie même pas de le cacher et aucun de nous n'en fait une maladie ! Yo-chan, 44 ans, ce n'est pas la fin du monde ! Si tu commences comme ça maintenant, je n'aimerais pas te voir dans vingt ans !

- Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas faire comme dans _Galaxy Express_ : échanger son corps de chair contre un corps mécanique.

Toshi éclata de rire :

- Quelle référence ! T'aurais pu citer Dorian Gray et son portrait qui vieillit à sa place ! J'ai vu que t'avais le bouquin. C'est ta thématique favorite en ce moment ?

Yoshiki finit par lui balancer son oreiller à la figure :

- Arrête de te foutre de moi !

- Et toi ne t'agite pas, tu vas encore te faire mal ! répliqua Toshi en lui renvoyant l'oreiller en riant. Bon allez, je te laisse te reposer un peu. Evite de conclure un pacte avec le diable pendant que j'ai le dos tourné !

Yoshiki ne trouva rien d'autre à répondre qu'un grommellement mais dès que Toshi fut sorti, il prit son portable et composa le numéro de Joey. Il voulait savoir où et quand avait lieu le prochain spectacle de Jin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre III/**

Finalement, le spectacle de Jin avait été annulé et repoussé à la semaine suivante. La blessure de son pied avait pris une jolie auréole bleue et douloureuse qui le mettait dans tous ses états. Le médecin lui dit que c'était normal et que s'il soignait ça correctement, il pourrait très vite reprendre ses spectacles. Ce fut la seule raison pour laquelle Jin accepta de se forcer au repos.

Il s'ennuyait à mourir chez lui. Il n'y avait personne sur MSN pour discuter durant la journée parce que tout le monde devait être occupé. Il devait attendre une heure tardive pour trouver quelqu'un du Japon, Yamapi le plus souvent, et quand c'était le cas, il était bon pour une nuit blanche tellement ils étaient aussi bavards par écrit que quand ils se voyaient.

Un soir, il eut la surprise de voir que Kame était connecté. Il ne venait que rarement. Il hésita pendant un moment à aller lui parler pour une raison assez compliquée.

Kame et lui discutaient bien face à face. Mais en dehors de ça, ils n'utilisaient jamais d'autres moyens de communication sauf pour raison professionnelle. Jin n'avait jamais passé plus de cinq minutes avec lui au téléphone. C'était comme s'il avait besoin de l'avoir devant lui pour trouver quoi lui dire. Ils étaient connectés tous les deux mais pourtant Kame ne venait pas. C'était quand même triste voir carrément vexant ! Kame n'était certes pas bavard mais tout de même, ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des mois ! Il se fichait à ce point de savoir ce qu'il devenait ?

Il cliqua sur son pseudonyme et attaqua avec sa subtilité habituelle :

« Alors tu me snobes ? »

La réponse de Kame vint au bout d'une bonne minute :

« Salut, comment ça va à LA ? »

Jin se mit à lui taper le menu de tout ce qu'il faisait sur de longs paragraphes. Kame posait des questions mais quelque chose énervait Jin. Alors qu'il utilisait toutes les ressources de la ponctuation et les tous les smileys possibles pour exprimer tonalités et humeurs, Kame écrivait sans le moindre signe. Jin savait que, par écrans interposés, il fallait toujours se méfier des interprétations. Mais quand même, c'était frustrant parce qu'il avait l'impression que Kame se fichait de ce qu'il racontait.

« Et chez Kat Tun alors, que se passe-t-il ? Parle-moi un peu de toi et des autres aussi ! »

« Tout va très bien, on répète pour la tournée. Je suis sûr que ce sera parfait. »

Jin eut la désagréable pensée que Kame lui disait ça pour lui montrer que le groupe pouvait se passer de lui. En plus il n'était pas bavard à l'écrit et il fallut le pousser pour qu'il raconte quelque chose dans les détails. Encore un truc qui énervait Jin parce que lui, il disait toujours plus qu'on ne lui en demandait.

« Et les autres ? »

« Junno s'est encore fait mal à la jambe. »

« Encore ? Il a voulu essayer une nouvelle acrobatie et il s'est lamentablement vautré ? »

« Ouaip »

« Celui-là alors ! C'est pas grave au moins ? »

« Non c'est rien, il en sera quitte pour boiter pendant quelques temps. »

-Tête de nœuds…murmura Jin en riant.

Junno était probablement le membre de Kat Tun avec lequel Jin s'était le plus disputé. Incroyable la capacité qu'il avait de lui taper sur les nerfs ! Et pourtant Jin l'aimait bien. Ca lui manquait même de n'avoir plus personne sur qui crier !

Il avait encore beaucoup de questions à poser mais Kame mit fin à la conversation plutôt brutalement :

« Je te laisse, je sors ce soir. A bientôt, bonne chance pour tes concerts ! »

Le temps que Jin réponde et Kame était parti. Ce n'était pas son imagination, il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait. Kame devait lui en vouloir d'être parti une fois de plus. Kat Tun était très important pour lui, il s'y investissait corps et âme. Alors ça ne devait pas lui plaire de voir un membre jouer les électrons libres, surtout quand ce membre était l'un des plus populaires. Et qui sait…il était peut-être un peu jaloux ?

Jin fit une petite moue sceptique. Kame s'en fichait des Etats-Unis, il avait toujours orienté sa carrière vers le Japon. Il n'avait jamais vraiment manifesté de désir d'être en solo, Kat Tun lui correspondait bien car il en était le leader officieux, l'officiel étant le trop discret Ueda. Il avait du mal à l'imaginer jaloux de lui pour cette raison…

Tout de même, il était un peu troublé et attristé de sa froideur. Il aurait voulu trouver quelqu'un d'autre du groupe avec qui discuter mais personne ne vint ce soir-là. Vivement que Yamapi arrive, il saurait lui raconter par le menu tout ce qui se passait de l'autre côté du Pacifique.

Enfin son pied guérit et il put se remettre au travail. Les concerts annulés furent remplacés et lorsque Jin remonta sur scène, la salle était aussi pleine que d'habitude. Il constatait chaque soir l'énorme proportion de Japonais (plutôt Japonaises d'ailleurs) qu'il y avait dans la salle. D'un côté ça lui faisait plaisir d'avoir des fans prêts à faire des milliers de kilomètres pour le rencontrer, de l'autre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ça faussait un peu la donne. Comment pouvait-il mesurer son degré de succès auprès des Américains si la salle était à moitié pleine de compatriotes ? Il y tenait tellement à cette percée en Occident !

Il ne l'aperçut qu'à la fin du concert, sur la gauche à une petite table très bien placée mais plongée dans l'ombre. Il portait ces fichues lunettes de soleil- comment pouvait-il y voir quoi que ce soit ? C'était peut-être pour éviter de déclencher une émeute parmi les Japonais parce qu'il était trop reconnaissable ?

Il était venu seul apparemment. Jin en fut assez déstabilisé. Après tout, il lui avait bien dit qu'il n'aimait pas son style de musique non ? Il termina le concert sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements puis il fila en coulisses en croisant les doigts pour que Yoshiki soit toujours là quand il sortirait.

Yoshiki n'était pas fan de R'n B loin de là. Et pourtant, il avait passé un bon moment. La voix de Jin l'avait surpris : elle portait loin, il était capable de couvrir pas mal d'octaves. Yoshiki était sûr qu'il pouvait chanter vraiment haut sans avoir besoin de faire beaucoup d'efforts. Il dansait remarquablement bien et son anglais était meilleur que le sien alors qu'il vivait à Los Angeles depuis plus de vingt ans ! Ses chansons et son style n'étaient pas d'une originalité folle dans un pays où régnaient déjà Justin Timberlake et Timbaland mais quand même, c'était une bonne surprise de la part de quelqu'un qui sortait de la Johnny's. Yoshiki se demandait même si Jin ne s'y ennuyait pas !

Il était venu le voir par curiosité. Parce qu'il s'était rendu compte que ses préjugés sur son boys band ne tenaient probablement pas le concernant. Il avait bien fait de venir.

Il resta à sa place parce qu'il savait que Jin l'avait vu. La salle se vida rapidement et bientôt, il le vit sortir des coulisses et le chercher des yeux. Pour lui épargner la moitié du chemin, il se leva et se dirigea vers lui.

Jin n'en revenait pas qu'il soit venu et redoutait un peu le verdict. Cependant, il se campa bien sur ses jambes avec un petit sourire. Lui, il était fier de ce qu'il faisait !

- Je suis un peu étonné de vous voir ici ! J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyé !

- Absolument pas, répondit Yoshiki. J'ai beaucoup aimé. Tu as une voix des plus intéressantes et je peux affirmer que je m'y connais.

- Je vais rougir là ! Au fait, vous allez mieux depuis la dernière fois ?

- Ca peut aller.

De près, Jin voyait que Yoshiki portait encore une minerve, caché sous son blouson noir et que des manches, dépassaient des bras recouverts de brassards de la même couleur. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait donc pour être obligé de porter tout ça ? Mais il n'osa pas demander. Il avait un peu peur d'entendre Yoshiki lui dire qu'il avait une maladie grave. Il ne saurait plus comment réagir et il espérait fortement que ce n'était pas la raison.

- T'as faim ? demanda Yoshiki.

- Comme un ogre.

- Moi aussi alors viens, on va manger quelque part.

Ah oui ? Jin sourit et suivit Yoshiki sans plus hésiter. Il s'attendit à voir dehors la grosse Lamborghini blanche mais Yoshiki s'arrête devant une Audi noire beaucoup plus discrète en comparaison.

- Vous avez combien de voitures ?

Yoshiki sourit en actionnant l'ouverture automatique sur le trousseau de clés :

- Plusieurs, répondit-il d'un air joueur. J'aime les voitures et je fais mêmes des courses !

- Cool, commenta Jin en s'asseyant dans un intérieur qui sentait le cuir frais. Vous avez une moto ?

- Non, je n'ai pas le permis. Et puis ce n'est pas conseillé pour…enfin j'ai quelques problèmes de dos.

- C'est la batterie ?

- Oui…j'ai trop fait l'idiot pendant trop longtemps.

Toujours ce fond de tristesse qu'il sentait chez Yoshiki…Jin se prit à penser qu'il allait faire en douce une recherche sur sa vie. Peut-être qu'il arriverait un peu mieux à situer le personnage et à éviter certaines gaffes.

La voiture roulait mais le moteur était agréablement silencieux.

- Quel type de restau tu aimes ? demanda Yoshiki.

- Mexicain, lança Jin. J'ai envie d'un truc qui arrache si ça vous dérange pas. Vous fumez ?

- De temps en temps. J'en prendrai une au resto mais toi vas-y te gêne pas. Va pour le mexicain, j'aime la cuisine épicée aussi.

Jin ouvrit la fenêtre pour éviter que l'odeur de tabac reste incrustée à l'intérieur de la voiture, alluma sa cigarette et s'appuya sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Ca fait longtemps que vous vivez ici ?

- Plus de vingt ans. Je suis toujours en train de faire des allers-retours entre ici et le Japon. Mais le siège d'Extasy Records se trouve ici.

- Je trouve que quand on a connu LA, c'est difficile d'en repartir…

- Ca veut dire que tu n'es pas pressé de revenir à Tokyo ?

- Non c'est clair. J'ai un peu honte à cause de ma mère et de mes potes. Mais je me sens trop bien ici.

- Tu es là jusqu'à quand ?

- En principe jusqu'en octobre.

- Ca te laisse encore pas mal de temps.

- Oui. Et vous alors, vous faites quoi en ce moment ?

- J'essaie tant bien que mal de mettre une tournée sur pied. On n'a pas arrêté d'avoir des problèmes. Dire que je voulais une tournée mondiale et qu'on n'est pas allés plus loin que la Chine…

- Ah ouais quand même, une tournée mondiale…Vous allez aux Etats-Unis aussi ?

- On va tenter à Chicago. Pourvu qu'il n'y ait pas encore une tuile.

Ils arrivèrent au restaurant mexicain. C'était un petit établissement sans prétention, ce qui soulagea Jin. Vu l'aisance financière de Yoshiki, il s'était attendu à se retrouver dans un restaurant huppé. Il aurait eu l'air malin avec son jean et ses baskets ! En plus, ce genre de trucs c'était bon pour les rendez-vous galants par pour les bouffes entre amis.

Le restaurant était plein mais ils trouvèrent une table et enfin, Yoshiki enleva ses lunettes.

- Pourquoi vous les portez tout le temps ? Vous y voyez quelque chose quand il fait nuit ?

- Une mauvaise habitude, dit Yoshiki d'un air amusé. J'abuse un peu c'est vrai.

_Dis plutôt que tu te planques derrière ouais !_

Rha mais pourquoi sa petite voix intérieure se mêlait de ça ?

_Toshi je te signale que les fans n'ont pas dû voir ton visage depuis la reformation du groupe ! _

_J'aime pas ma tête et tu le sais._

_Moi j'aime pas mes yeux alors qui se planque plus que l'autre ?_

_Hé ben on n'est pas rendus…_

Pendant ce petit débat intérieur hautement psychologique, la serveuse mexicaine était arrivée et prenait la commande de Jin. Yoshiki revint sur terre juste à temps pour passer la sienne mais il eut l'impression que le ciel lui tombait sur la terre lorsque la jeune femme demanda d'un air parfaitement innocent :

- Nous offrons la tequila ce soir. J'en emmène une pour votre fils ?

Yoshiki fut tellement estomaqué que Ji fut répondre à sa place qu'il était majeur depuis un bail et que oui, il voulait bien de la tequila. Et quand la serveuse fut partie, il partit dans un gros fou rire en regardant Yoshiki :

- Si vous saviez la tête que vous faites ! C'est bon remettez-vous du choc ! C'était pas mal n'empêche !

Le pauvre Yoshiki se mit à balbutier :

- J'ai l'air si vieux que ça ?

- Mais non ! Elle a vu deux Japs dont l'un ressemble à un ado attardé dans son jean pourri et elle en a tiré des conclusions un peu trop hâtives, c'est tout !

- Ah bon…c'est toi qui fais jeune alors ?

- Tout à fait !

Mais ce qui était terrible pour Yoshiki, c'était que la serveuse aurait très bien pu avoir raison. Il avait au moins vingt ans de plus que Jin.

- Tu as quel âge ?

- Vingt-six.

Bon dix-neuf ans de plus en fait. Ce qui n'était déjà pas mal.

- Arrête de me vouvoyer, je me sentirais mieux.

- D'accord, répondit Jin avant de gober sa tequila d'un geste expert.

Le regard de Yoshiki tomba d'un coup sur sa gorge et pomme d'Adam. Puis son bras négligemment appuyé sur sa chaise, nu jusqu'au dessus du coude. On y voyait une veine saillante qui courait depuis le creux du coude jusqu'au début de sa main. Jin avait un léger début de barbe, une peau mate, des épaules et un torse bien développés. Il n'avait vraiment rien d'un ado malingre, il avait passé l'âge d'être appelé « garçon ». C'était un jeune homme à la santé florissante, débordant d'énergie et de vie. Des cheveux bruns, épais et touffus couronnaient cette prospérité. Yoshiki l'enviait. A son âge, il ne dégageait pas cette impression de vigueur et de force. C'était encore moins vrai aujourd'hui avec son corps abîmé.

Il posa le bout de ses doigts de la main droite sur la nappe et y sentit trois zones de contacts sur le tissu jaune et bon marché. Seulement trois. Il avait perdu le toucher dans les deux autres doigts après son opératio. Il pianota un instant sur la table. Il n'avait pas osé toucher son clavier depuis parce qu'il avait peur de découvrir que ça le gênerait pour jouer. Il allait bien falloir qu'il s'y remette pourtant…

En face, Jin rêvassait en regardant la salle. Il ne ressentait pas la moindre gêne devant Yoshiki, même lorsqu'ils ne se parlaient pas. Mais son silence finit par l'intriguer. A quoi pensait-il comme ça ? Sans ses lunettes, il lisait dans ses yeux qu'il était préoccupé par quelque chose.

Il vit Yoshiki pousser un soupir las et se rejeter brusquement au fond de sa chaise avant de se crisper brusquement avec une grimace de douleur.

- Putain de…, marmonna-t-il en retirant brusquement la minerve qu'il avait autour du cou.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé pour que tu doives porter ça ?

- J'ai été opéré de la nuque il y a peu de temps. La batterie aussi…

- Et ça a bien marché ?

- On a sauvé les meubles disons. Mais je serai toujours cassé, j'ai l'habitude. J'en ai ras le bol de cette minerve, j'ai chaud avec !

Yoshiki la posa sur ses genoux sous le regard perplexe de Jin.

- C'est pas dangereux que tu l'enlèves ?

- Si je m'amuse pas à faire du headbang, je suppose que non.

- Bon alors pour le pub-rock du front de mer, j'attendrai que t'ailles mieux, dit Jin en riant.

Il sortit son paquet de cigarettes et le tendit à Yoshiki :

- Allez fume un peu ça fait du bien.

Yoshiki ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et prit un mégo que Jin alluma.

Les plats furent apportés et Yoshiki fit que Jin avait pris un bœuf à la sauce chile :

- Fais gaffe, ils n'y vont pas avec le dos de la cuillère au niveau du piment !

- Tant mieux ! rétorqua Jin d'un air gourmand avant d'engloutir sa première bouchée.

Tout de suite, son visage devint rouge et il retint pour ne pas sauter sur sa chaise :

- Che suis malpoli…Itadakimach !

Yoshiki se mit à rire en voyant qu'il avait même les larmes aux yeux ! Jin s'obligea à avaler avec l'impression qu'il allait finir par cracher du feu.

- Oh la vache ! J'aime quand c'est fort mais là !

Il allait se calmer avec la sauce sinon bonjour les maux d'estomac !

Il souriait souvent, c'était quelque chose que Yoshiki aimait beaucoup. Jin semblait avoir grandi sans drames, sans problèmes graves pour entacher sa mémoire. Il était libre, insouciant et absolument pas timide pour un Japonais. Il était clair qu'il passait facilement par-dessus la réserve habituelle d'un jeune face un aîné. Et il se rendit vite compte aussi que Jin était bavard et expansif. Yoshiki lui demanda de lui parler un peu de sa vie et il eut droit à toute l'histoire au complet : sa mère qui l'avait eu à seize ans, son père qu'il n'avait pas connu, son frère, ses conneries d'enfant, ses conneries d'ados, la Johnny's, Yamapi, les Kat Tun, les groupies, les paparazzis, les amis, les amours, les emmerdes…il suffisait de le lancer sur un sujet pour qu'il le développe généreusement.

Jin mettait surtout l'accent sur Yamapi et les membres de Kat Tun comme s'il aimait bien parler d'eux à quelqu'un qui ne les connaissait pas. A travers lui, tout ce petit monde que Yoshiki méprisait quelque peu paraissait très sympathique. Au fond, ce n'étaient que des jeunes insouciants qui faisaient leur travail de bonne foi. Si quelque chose était douteux dans le système de cette agence (la Morning Musume était son exact pendant féminin en deux fois plus pervers), c'était dû aux hautes instances. Yoshiki demanda à Jin combien ils étaient payés. La réponse l'informa sans surprise qu'il s'agissait de clopinettes par rapport aux millions que l'agence devait brasser avec l'image de ses poulains.

Cependant, il ne fit pas d'aucune de ces réflexions à Jin. Il avait un sourire rayonnant qu'il ne voulait pas voir s'effacer. Il était jeune, il était heureux dans sa vie et il lui souhaitait de garder toujours ce moral-là.

Au bout d'un long moment, Jin commença à avoir une petite mine et à retenir ses bâillements.

- Tu es fatigué ?

- Souvent en ce moment. Je fais un peu trop la fête et avec les concerts par-dessus, j'suis mort.

D'autant plus qu'il avait bien profité de la tequila gratuite pendant tout le dîner !

Il n'était qu'une heure du matin lorsqu'ils sortirent du restaurant. Trop tôt pour un Yoshiki habitué à ne pas dormir.

- Tu as un autre plan ?

- Ben vous savez moi je vais souvent en boîte avec Joey, Dune et les danseurs de mon spectacle. Mais je sais pas si ça vous branche ce genre de trucs.

- Les boîtes pas vraiment, répondit Yoshiki avec un sourire d'excuse. Il n'est pas né celui qui me verra danser !

Jin n'insista pas davantage, il avait plus ou moins anticipé la réponse ! En plus, si Yoshiki venait de se faire opérer, il ferait mieux de laisser rentrer chez lui et d'aller se coucher lui aussi, histoire de reprendre un rythme un peu moins décalé.

Comme son appartement était trop loin pour qu'il puisse y retourner à pied, Yoshiki le ramena.

- Merci pour le dîner ! lança Jin d'une voix claironnante lorsqu'ils furent arrivés. Au fait, je voulais te demander : est-ce que je peux venir un de ces jours à la maison de disques ?

- Tu peux venir oui mais tu n'y verras rien de très intéressant.

- Tu rigoles ? Il paraît que c'était l'ancien studio de Madonna ! Et puis…je voudrais comment c'est un grand studio qui a vu passer beaucoup de stars et qui, pour une fois, n'a rien à voir avec Johnny's.

- Viens quand tu veux. J'ai un vigile qui gère les entrées. Je lui donnerai ton nom et il te laissera passer sans te taper dessus !

- J'espère bien ! Ton vigile, il est du genre grand, noir et baraqué ?

- Ouais ! Je suis obligé de faire ça parce que l'adresse du studio a été diffusée partout, n'importe quel fan peut s'y rendre. Les journalistes japonais sont venus le filmer plusieurs fois, on peut le retrouver en cherchant un peu. Ca a créé certains problèmes avec les fans les plus…hystériques.

- Je te comprends, soupira Jin. Moi j'ai été carrément traqué par une fan. Le genre cinglée qui prend des photos de moi en douce, dors devant ma porte et se masturbe devant ses murs couverts de photos. Flippant quoi…

Yoshiki éclata de rire :

- Il fallait la faire rentrer chez toi voyons au lieu de la laisser dormir devant ta porte !

Jin grimaça et répondit en riant :

- C'était pas mon genre ! Et même si elle l'avait été, elle me faisait trop peur ! Bon allez, je parle, je parle et je ne m'arrête plus ! Bonne nuit Yoshiki, je viendrai t'embêter très vite dans ton studio !

_En attendant, je vais aller faire quelques recherches sur X-Japan pour ne pas mourir idiot._

Yoshiki le regarda partir en souriant. Il aimait décidemment beaucoup Jin, quel mec adorable !


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre IV/**

**Les récentes nouvelles au sujet du départ de Jin seront bien sûr incluses dans cette fic. Mais comme je ne dispose d'aucun détail concernant les raisons de cette décision, je vais inventer beaucoup de choses. Merci pour toutes les gentilles reviews que je reçois ^^**

Une quinzaine de jours s'écoula sans évènements notables à raconter mais, dans son esprit, Jin était en pleine remise en question. Il avait reçu un mail de Johnny lui racontant ce qu'il allait devoir faire pour préparer son retour dans Kat Tun ainsi que les futurs projets. En le lisant, il avait senti comme une main glacée lui étreindre le cœur. Il était trop bien à Los Angeles, il n'avait plus envie de repartir. C'était encore pire que la première fois qu'il était venu ici pour apprendre l'anglais. Tout le monde s'était étonné de la vitesse à laquelle il était parvenu à le parler couramment avec un bon accent. Il n'avait pourtant jamais été un élève brillant. Mais il avait toujours su que cette langue était capitale pour son avenir et il l'avait travaillée avec acharnement, persuadé en son for intérieur qu'il reviendrait aux Etats-Unis et qu'il avait quelque chose à y faire.

Il s'était rendu compte que la vie dans le groupe ne lui plaisait plus comme avant. On lui avait plusieurs fois fait la remarque qu'il avait l'air de s'ennuyer pendant les émissions de CKT. Il n'en avait pas seulement l'air…Ils recevaient des invités tellement débiles parfois !

Il avait pris sur lui mais il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir recommencer.

Il en parlait souvent à Joey et Dune qui l'écoutaient toujours mais ne savaient pas quoi lui conseiller. Jin ressentait de plus en plus le besoin de voir Yamapi. Il ne lui racontait rien de tout ça par téléphone préférant attendre le moment où il l'aurait en face de lui parce qu'il trouverait mieux ses mots.

Yoshiki l'avait autorisé à venir au siège d'Extasy Records. Alors un jour, il se décida à y aller et accompagna Joey puisqu'il travaillait là-bas. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Yoshiki depuis le restaurant mexicain mais il devinait facilement qu'une star de cette trempe-là devait avoir un emploi du temps de ministre.

Joey l'introduisit dans les couloirs aux murs recouverts de lambris et ce qu'il y avait comme décoration avait de quoi faire rêver : des récompenses obtenues par tous les artistes de renommée mondiale qui avait enregistré dans ce lieu : Madonna, Sting, Pink Floyd…c'était à en donner le tournis et Jin se demandait comment Yoshiki avait pu acheter un endroit pareil.

- T'as l'intention de te recueillir devant tous les murs ? lança Joey d'un ton moqueur, voyant qu'il faisait des stations fréquentes.

- Mais c'est un truc de dingue cet endroit ! En plus, c'est un vrai labyrinthe !

- Seulement la première fois, t'inquiète pas.

- Et pourquoi il n'y a de fenêtres nulle part ?

- Il a été conçu comme ça, j'en sais rien. Le problème c'est qu'on ne sait jamais quelle heure il est, si c'est le jour ou la nuit. On s'éclaire toujours à la lumière artificielle et moi j'oublie complètement le temps qui passe quand je suis ici.

Cette absence de fenêtres était un peu troublante pour Jin. Ca devait être assez étouffant à la longue !

- Tu crois que je peux voir Yoshiki ?

- Pas garanti ça. Il est en plein travail avec deux des membres de son groupe. Quand c'est comme ça, mieux vaut ne pas le déranger. Tu ne l'as jamais vu dans le boulot, Yoshiki c'est un féroce quand il s'y met !

- C'est vrai que ça fait plus de quinze ans que ça dure ce projet de Violet UK ? Comment ça se fait ?

Joey eut un sourire mi-amusé, mi-souffreteux et chuchota :

- Le boss est un maniaque de la perfection, ça frise la pathologie !

Jin retint un rire un peu incrédule. Bizarre…Yoshiki ne lui avait jamais paru comme étant casse-pied.

Joey le mena jusqu'au studio de mixage où il travaillait. Il lui expliqua ce qu'il faisait et lui fit même écouter certaines chansons de VUK. C'était…planant. _Blind dance_ le prit aux tripes.

- Il attend quoi pour la sortir celle-là ?

- 'Sais pas. Il dit qu'elle n'est pas finie.

- Mais elle est parfaite !

- C'est ce qu'on se tue à lui expliquer. Mais comme personne n'a jamais su ce qu'il entend dans sa tête quand il imagine cette chanson, personne n'arrive vraiment à lui donner ce qu'il veut.

- Qui a écrit les paroles ?

- Lui. Paroles et musique, il fait toujours tout.

Jin avait envie de la réentendre encore. Les phrases qu'il avait retenues tournait dans sa tête et lui procurait une étrange sensation de bouleversement. Elles étaient magnifiques ces paroles et il avait envie de les fredonner…

Joey devait travailler et il ne voulait pas être une gêne. Alors il demanda s'il pouvait faire un tour :

- Tu peux oui. C'est bien simple, tu entres là où les portes sont grandes ouvertes et tu t'abstiens pour le reste. Avec un peu de chance, tu tomberas sur Yoshiki. Sinon je crains que tu ne t'ennuies vite.

- T'en fais pas, je n'avais pas l'intention de passer la journée ici. Mais je suis content d'être venu quand même.

Car il avait le sentiment de toucher du doigt la cour des grands dans ce studio. Des très grands, ceux qu'ils ne pourraient jamais rejoindre, lui le petit _idol._ Venir ici était une leçon d'humilité.

Il se mit à marcher dans les couloirs, avec autant de respect que s'il marchait dans un temple, en faisant attention au bruit de ses pas. Il osait à peine entrer dans les salles vides et ouvertes. Elles étaient toujours pleines d'instruments. Bizarrement, il ne croisait personne dans les couloirs et ce qu'il y avait derrière les portes fermées, il l'ignorait totalement. Chaque pièce devait être insonorisée parce qu'il n'entendait aucun bruit de musique ni de conversation. Quelle étrange atmosphère…

- Jin ?

Le jeune homme sursauta et se retourna vivement au son de la voix qu'il avait reconnu tout de suite. Il se sentit comme un enfant pris en délit de vagabondage là où il ne doit pas être.

Le maître des lieux était là, vêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds. Il était sorti d'une pièce derrière Jin et se tenait devant la porte ouverte, souriant et un peu étonné de le trouver là. Il n'avait plus sa minerve :

- Je ne savais pas que tu viendrais aujourd'hui.

- Yoshiki désolé…Je suis venu avec Joey en fait…je voulais juste voir comment c'était, je n'avais pas l'intention de te déranger. Il paraît que tu bosses beaucoup.

Le sourire de Yoshiki s'était élargi pendant qu'il parlait. L'embarras de Jin était mignon à voir.

- Ne sois pas gêné voyons, ce n'est pas grave. Je travaille beaucoup c'est vrai mais je sais que tu ne me gêneras pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'enregistre une nouvelle chanson pour X-Japan.

- C'est cool ça !

Jin avait passé des heures à se renseigner sur la vie de Yoshiki et sur le groupe. Ce qu'il avait appris avait considérablement modifié sa façon de le voir. Il avait compris pourquoi il était l'objet d'un tel culte après avoir vu défiler la longue histoire du groupe ponctuée de concerts à couper le souffle. Il l'avait vu jouer jusqu'à épuisement sur sa batterie et faire des envolées de maestro sur son piano. Un artiste et un grand ! Du talent à l'état pur et il s'était senti bien petit en comparaison.

Le visage de hide ne lui était pas inconnu. Qui n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui au moins une fois ? Apparemment, Yoshiki était toujours attristé de sa mort s'il en croyait les nombreuses fois qu'il l'avait cité dans ses interviews récentes.

Il avait très vite délaissé les potins divers pour regarder des extraits de chansons jouées en live. Ce n'était pas le genre de musique qu'il écoutait tous les jours mais quand même, c'était impressionnant. Il enviait leur prestance à tous les cinq, leur habileté de musiciens et la puissance que dégageaient les concerts.

Il avait l'artisan de cette étonnante épopée était devant lui en un homme vêtu de noir, fragile et fascinant à la fois. Ca faisait bizarre de se rappeler du look féminin qu'il avait eu à une époque. Jin se demandait d'où Yoshiki tirait la force de son jeu de batterie.

- Jin tu rêves ?

Le jeune homme sursauta légèrement et se rendit compte qu'il était planté comme un piquet devant Yoshiki depuis plusieurs secondes.

- Désolé…Tu disais quoi ?

- Je disais qu'on est en train de bosser sur la chanson mais si tu veux jeter un œil, ça ne me dérange pas.

Jin sauta sur l'occasion :

- Je viens ! Je vais me faire tout petit !

Yoshiki sourit et le fit entrer dans une salle ronde aux murs toujours lambrissés. Il y avait plein de câbles par terre et une console d'enregistrement allumée de tous ses boutons.

A l'intérieur, trois autres hommes : un ingénieur du son derrière la console, Toshi derrière un micro et un troisième homme avec une guitare que Jin reconnut étant comme Sugizo, le nouveau membre.

Il était un peu gêné car il avait l'impression d'arriver là comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Peu s'en fallut qu'il ne change d'avis et ne dise à Yoshiki qu'il repasserait quand il serait moins occupé. Mais le batteur le devança en le présentant :

- Bon, les gars, j'ai ici un ami qui est passé me voir. Et comme il est curieux, il a voulu savoir comment ça se passe chez les pros !

Cette dernière phrase fut prononcée sur un ton taquin et Jin y répondit par une légère moue.

Toshi avait déjà vu Jin et le salua d'un signe de tête. Par contre, Sugizo fronça les sourcils et le regarda attentivement :

- Je ne t'ai pas déjà vu ?

- Euh je ne crois pas monsieur, répondit Jin en s'inclinant. Je m'appelle Jin Akanishi.

- Ah mais si je te connais ! s'écria Sugizo. Ma fille est fan de toi ! Tu fais partie de Kat Tun c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Ca alors, elle va enrager quand je lui dirai ! Elle a des posters de toi dans sa chambre, tu es son chouchou dans le groupe.

Toshi avait l'air étonné :

- Mais attends, elle a quel âge Luna ?

- Treize ans. Elle arrive à l'âge où on commence à s'intéresser aux beaux garçons, j'ai pas fini d'en entendre ! Ca ne t'embêtera pas de me faire un autographe pour elle Jin ?

Le jeune homme était rouge comme une écrevisse. C'était eux les superstars et c'était à lui qu'on demandait un autographe ! Pour le coup, il était pas mal déstabilisé !

- Oui…bien sûr euh…je vais me mettre dans un coin et vous laisser bosser.

Sans dire un mot, Yoshiki le regardait et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Quand il avait vu Jin passer dans ce couloir, ça lui avait fait chaud au cœur. Après une quinzaine sans que Yoshiki lui ait donné de nouvelles, Jin ne l'avait pas oublié et il était venu. Il était intimidé, impressionné et il essayait de le cacher maladroitement, c'était mignon. Jin était probablement le genre de personne qui s'attire toutes les sympathies. Il s'était beaucoup attaché à lui.

Il regarda le jeune homme filer au fond de la salle et s'asseoir à même le sol, le dos contre le mur et les jambes repliées devant lui comme s'il voulait tenir le moins de place possible dans la pièce. C'était visible qu'il avait peur de gêner.

Yoshike détourna enfin son regard pour s'intéresser à ses deux amis. Toshi semblait préoccupé et Sugizo souriait en attendant patiemment la suite des opérations.

- Allez on reprend…

Jin resta à sa place à les regarder et ne s'ennuya pas parce qu'il y avait quelque chose de fascinant à les regarder faire. Comme lorsqu'il avait regardé des vidéos d'eux, il se mit à les envier. Ils avaient une carrière quatre fois plus longue que la sienne, ils avaient tout gagné, tout surmonté probablement et plus rien à prouver. Ils donnaient l'impression d'être libres et de pouvoir faire uniquement ce qu'il voulait. Il y avait quelque chose de désinvolte à la façon dont Sugizo s'appuyait sur une jambe, à la façon dont Yoshiki hochait la tête en écoutant la voix extraordinaire de Toshi et lui disait « Ok refais-le plus bas ou plus haut… »

Jin comprit vite pourquoi il avait la réputation d'être un indécrottable perfectionniste. Il avait une bonne oreille et ne trouvait rien à redire à ce que faisait Toshi. Pourtant, Yoshiki trouvait toujours qu'on pouvait faire mieux.

Son esprit se mit à vagabonder vers un avenir rêvé. Il avait envie d'être comme eux dans vingt ans. Il voulait être maître de ce qu'il faisait, avoir un groupe de danseurs. Et pourquoi pas de musiciens pour l'accompagner ? Ce serait une belle bande de copains très unie avec lesquels il partirait sur les routes des Etats-Unis. Ses concerts auraient beaucoup de succès et il deviendrait riche. Il deviendrait ami avec Justin Timberlake et ferait même un duo avec lui !

Il s'achèterait une belle maison, ici à Los Angeles près de la mer. Elle serait très grande, trop pour un seul homme mais elle ne serait jamais vide. Il y aurait plein de chambres d'amis et il passerait son temps à y inviter du monde pour faire la fête. A quarante ans, il serait un artiste épanoui, reconnu et il danserait tant qu'il en serait capable. Son instinct paternel était éveillé depuis longtemps mais il attendrait avant de réaliser cette envie-là. Après tout, pour les hommes, il n'y avait pas de date limite pour ce genre de choses. Il serait son propre patron en tout cas et ne ferait que ce qu'il voudrait.

C'était ça le grand rêve de sa vie. Il était plus grand que tout ce qu'il avait raconté en interview. Comme beaucoup de rêves, celui-là semblait fou et inaccessible. Mais il lui soulevait le cœur d'enthousiasme et, quelque part, il gardait un petit espoir de le rendre réel. Cependant, il n'aurait osé en parler à personne de peur de paraître trop ambitieux. Même Pi n'en savait rien. Mais les trois stars qu'il avait devant lui prouvaient bien qu'atteindre les sommets est possible. Il s'agissait juste de savoir s'il avait assez de talent pour ça…

Jin était si discret qu'au bout d'une heure et demie, Yoshiki se demanda s'il était toujours là. Il jeta un œil et vit qu'il n'avait pas bougé de son coin.

- Toshi, Sugizo, on va arrêter là pour aujourd'hui.

- Déjà ? s'étonna Toshi, habitué à voir ce genre de séances se terminer à des heures indécentes.

- Oui ça ira, la chanson avance bien. En plus, j'entends à ta voix que tu commences à fatiguer.

- Ca m'arrange, dit Sugizo. J'ai des potes à aller voir.

Puis il se tourna vers Jin pour lui demander l'autographe pour Luna. Le jeune homme s'exécuta sur une feuille de calepin et s'appliqua à écrire un petit message avec la signature.

Pendant ce temps, Yoshiki disait à Toshi :

- Je vais discuter un peu avec Jin puisqu'il est venu jusqu'ici. Ne m'attends pas.

- D'accord je vais rentrer.

- Tu ne sors pas beaucoup tu sais ? Tu devrais profiter un peu plus de la ville et t'amuser un peu. Et puis…les femmes sont sublimes ici !

Mais l'expression de Toshi se ferma légèrement et il répondit :

- Moi et les femmes en ce moment…j'ai plutôt envie de rester tranquille.

Yoshiki n'insista pas. Il avait envie de parler avec Jin. Toshi quitta le studio avec Sugizo et Jin se leva, les fesses douloureuses d'être restées deux heures sur le bois dur du parquet.

Yoshiki s'approcha de lui :

- Ca va ? Tu as tenu le coup tout ce temps bravo !

- C'était cool, je t'assure. Je voudrais…être comme vous tous un jour.

- Tu n'as pas à te plaindre. Je n'étais pas aussi célèbre que toi à ton âge.

Jin sourit et rétorqua :

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Quand t'avais mon âge, c'était la période de _Jealousy_ et ça marchait du feu de dieu pour X.

Yoshiki parut surpris :

- Je croyais que tu n'écoutais pas le groupe ?

- Je me suis renseigné parce que j'avais envie d'en savoir plus.

Yoshiki croisa les bras et le regarda avec une pointe de curiosité :

- Et ? Qu'en as-tu pensé ?

- Ben c'est impressionnant.

Jin ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre et il n'aurait sûrement jamais raconté à Yoshiki toute la rêverie qu'il avait eue pendant qu'il les regardait travailler.

- Au fait ! s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. J'ai entendu quelques chansons de Violet UK. C'est une tuerie ce projet ! T'attends quoi pour le sortir ?

Yoshiki se mit à rire et le prit par l'épaule pour l'entraîner hors de la pièce :

- Ce n'est jamais que la millionième fois qu'on me pose la question. Et je vais te répondre la même chose qu'à tous les autres : je le sortirai quand j'en serai pleinement satisfait.

- Ben ouais mais le problème c'est qu'il paraît que tu ne l'es jamais !

Yoshiki mit ses mains sur ses hanches, l'air faussement indigné :

- On t'a fait un joli portrait de moi apparemment !

Avant que Jin ait trouvé quelque chose à répondre, il reprit en riant :

- Laisse tomber, mes techniciens ne se cachent même plus pour le dire. Je sais que je suis chiant. Mais je ne changerai pas pour autant ! Dis-moi, est-ce que tu joues d'un instrument ?

- De la guitare. Mais j'en joue comme un mec qui a appris pour épater les filles. J'ai de sacrés progrès à faire avant que de valoir quelque chose là-dedans.

Jin avait peur que Yoshiki lui demande de jouer devant lui !

- Tu as ton spectacle ce soir ? demanda Yoshiki.

- Oui, d'ailleurs, je ferai mieux d'aller répéter. Et dans quelques jours, mon meilleur ami va venir ! dit Jin d'un air ravi.

- Ah c'est bien.

Yoshiki avait envie que Jin reste encore un peu mais puisque ce dernier avait des choses à faire... Le jeune homme ajouta :

- Le 04 Juillet c'est mon anniversaire. Je sais pas trop encore ce que je vais faire mais dans tous les cas, tu seras libre ?

- Tu fais bien de me prévenir à l'avance alors, je ferai en sorte de me libérer.

- Cool ! Alors je vais te laisser bosser maintenant, bye !

Lorsque Jin fut parti, Yoshiki se sentit étrangement mal. C'était comme ça depuis quelques jours d'ailleurs. Il la connaissait cette sensation oh oui…il n'en était pas à sa première fois.

- Y'a vraiment rien qui va bien chez moi en ce moment…, soupira-t-il en secouant tristement la tête. 'Manquerait plus que ça, quel imbécile je fais…

Bien décidé à chasser sans pitié cette pensée stupide, il retourna travailler. Deux heures plus tard son portable sonna c'était Toshi, la voix désespérée.

- Yoshiki…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le batteur, déjà inquiet.

- Je suis en train de lire la version française d'_Endless Rain _que tu m'as filé. C'est horrible !

- Oh mais tu m'as fait peur idiot ! A ta voix, j'ai cru que c'était quelque chose de grave, soupira Yoshiki. T'es où là ?

- Chez toi. C'est quoi cette langue ? C'est encore pire à prononcer que l'anglais !

- Ah ça, je ne doute pas qu'on va avoir du boulot, t'as jamais été doué pour les langues étrangères !

- Oh ça va hein ! Quelle idée de vouloir faire ça aussi ? Ils vont se foutre de moi en France quand ils m'entendront !

- Mais non, ça fait toujours plaisir ce genre de choses même si c'est pas parfait. On peut bien faire ça après avoir annulé trois concerts !

- Et pour ce truc à Paris au mois de Juillet ça avance ?

- Le management fait la gueule mais notre venue est annoncée, il n'est plus question d'annuler quoi que ce soit cette fois !

- Ok ben amène-toi dès que tu pourras parce que j'ai besoin que tu m'expliques comment on prononce certains mots.

- Je viens, je viens…, dit Yoshiki en pensant très fort que la soirée promettait d'être animée. Il n'était pas patient et ce genre de petit travail en tête-à-tête finissait souvent en chamaillerie. Je vais prendre une pizza en passant.

- Tu ne fais jamais à manger toi-même n'est-ce pas ? Ta cuisine est nickel comme si elle sortait du magasin !

- Je n'ai ni le temps, ni l'envie. Mais si t'as envie de jouer les fées du logis, ne te gêne pas surtout ! Tu serais mignon avec un petit tablier !

- Yoshiki...faut vraiment que tu te maries, ça devient grave !

Le batteur partit d'un grand rire :

- C'est le mec qui vient de divorcer qui me dit ça ? Bon allez j'arrive, j'aime mieux t'avoir en face de moi pour te charrier.

- Super, ça va être ma fête ! A tout de suite alors !

Yoshiki raccrocha en pensant que Toshi devenait très bougon ces derniers temps. C'était marrant et ça lui donnait envie de l'embêter deux fois plus. Puisqu'il n'y avait rien de très urgent, il envoya promener le boulot et quitta le studio pour rentrer chez lui.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre V/**

Quelques jours plus tard, Jin se rendit à l'aéroport de Los Angeles pour y chercher Yamapi qui arrivait tard dans la nuit. Chez lui il avait déjà tout prévu : un matelas à côté de son lit, un dîner tout prêt pour que son meilleur ami n'ait plus qu'à se poser tranquillement en arrivant.

Planté devant les portes automatiques qui s'ouvraient au fur et à mesure que les voyageurs sortaient, il guettait fébrilement chaque visage tant il était impatient de le revoir.

Enfin, il l'aperçut un gros pull noué autour de la taille et un trolley de taille moyenne roulant derrière lui. Il avait de grosses cernes, signe qu'il n'avait pas réussi à dormir durant le voyage et qu'il avait vu les heures défiler. Mais un grand sourire apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il aperçut Jin, une seconde avant que celui-ci ne lui saute dans les bras.

- Piiiiiii ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis content que tu sois là ! J'ai plein de choses à te raconter et je nous ai concocté un programme d'enfer pour demain !

- Tu as pensé à me laisser quelque chose comme douze heures pour que je puisse dormir ?

- Le voyage a été long ?

- Mon vieux m'en parle pas ! C'est pas pour rien que j'ai horreur de l'avion. Mais j'ai quand même enduré ça pour venir voir mon crétin préféré ! acheva-t-il en passant un bras autour du cou de Jin.

- Le crétin te remercie de ce sacrifice ! répliqua Jin sur le même ton en s'emparant de la petite valise de son ami pour le débarrasser.

Puis les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers la sortie de l'aéroport en discutant à bâtons rompus en japonais.

- Alors les Grammy Awards c'est pour quand ? demanda Yamapi.

Jin se mit à rire :

- Bientôt bientôt ! Il faut y aller petit à petit. Pour l'instant, ma tournée marche bien, c'est déjà magnifique.

- Je veux absolument te voir sur scène ! C'est quand ton prochain concert ?

- Après-demain. Et je t'y aurais traîné de gré ou de force de toute façon !

Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture et rentrèrent chez Jin. Ce dernier brûlait d'envie de demander à Yamapi des nouvelles du Japon mais il préféra attendre que son ami soit douché et installé dans le salon qui servait aussi de chambre.

Allongé sur son lit, Jin regardait son ami manger en souriant, sur la table basse au milieu de la pièce. Il n'aimait pas vivre tout seul et c'était vraiment agréable de l'avoir avec lui comme au Japon où ils étaient toujours fourrés l'un chez l'autre autant que leur permettaient leurs emplois du temps.

- Pi…tu as vu les autres récemment ?

Pi n'eut pas besoin que Jin lui explique ce qu'il entendait par « les autres ». Il acquiesça et répondit :

- J'en croise toujours au moins un. Et j'ai observé Kame pour toi. J'étais curieux de voir comment il prenait ton départ et j'étais sûr que ça te tracasserait aussi.

- Je lui ai parlé sur msn l'autre soir. Mais il a été super froid avec moi.

- Pas étonnant…ça le gonfle vraiment que tu sois parti.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il ne m'a rien dit à moi parce qu'il se doutait bien que je te le répèterai. Mais Koki m'a expliqué que Kame te trouve égoïste. Tu sais, pour lui être dans un groupe, c'est se dévouer à tous, faire de son mieux pour le bien collectif patin-couffin…Il croit que t'en à rien à foutre de Kat-Tun et que tu ne penses qu'à toi.

C'était dit sans diplomatie parce que Jin demandait toujours à ce qu'on soit franc avec lui. Mais tout de même, les paroles de Yamapi lui firent un choc.

- Soit j'abandonne toutes mes envies pour me consacrer au groupe, soit je passe pour un sale égoïste, marmonna-t-il. Pourquoi il faut toujours que ce soit compliqué ?

- Tu sais, faire ce qu'on a envie implique souvent de fâcher des gens.

- Et les autres ? Ils me font la gueule aussi ?

- Moins que Kame. Ueda et Koki comprennent ton point de vue. Apparemment, ils se doutaient plus ou moins que tu finirais par repartir vu l'enthousiasme que tu as manifesté pour Los Angeles. Junno s'inquiète surtout de la mauvaise ambiance. Il dit que ce n'est plus pareil sans toi et tu sais comme il est sensible aux atmosphères sous ses airs de tête à vent.

- C'est vrai. Et quand il se met à faire l'idiot c'est souvent pour dissiper une mauvaise ambiance. Il n'est même pas soulagé que je ne sois plus là pour lui rabattre le caquet ?

Yamapi eut un léger rire :

- Apparemment il aimait ça ! J'ai toujours su qu'il était maso !

- Et Nakamaru ?

- Discret comme d'habitude. Je ne lui ai pas trop parlé. Je pense qu'il gère la situation avec pragmatisme. Mais bon, tu n'es pas parti comme un voleur. Tu avais prévenu tout le monde de tes intentions alors tant pis pour eux. Tu regrettes d'être venu ?

- Jamais de la vie ! Je m'amuse comme jamais ici.

- Hé bien c'est l'essentiel. Du reste, tu finiras bien par revenir. Mais après, je te conseille de rester tranquille. Il y a pas mal de fans qui t'en veulent un peu d'être parti.

Au mot de « revenir », Jin sentit son cœur se serrer. Revenir pour quoi ? Pour des camarades qui ne l'accueilleraient sans doute pas avec des cris de joie ? Pour un groupe qui l'ennuyait de plus en plus alors qu'ici il avait l'impression d'être lui-même à 100 % ?

Il fut à deux doigts de dire à Yamapi qu'il n'avait plus envie de revenir mais au dernier moment, les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Il avait peur de sa réaction.

_J'ai pas envie de lui en parler ce soir. J'attendrai qu'il soit reposé et surtout qu'il ait vu le spectacle. _

Il préféra donc changer de sujet :

- Je me suis fait un nouveau pote ici et tu ne devineras jamais qui.

- Dis-moi.

- Yoshiki.

Yamapi leva les sourcils sans comprendre :

- Yoshiki comment ?

- Yoshiki Hayashi, le leader de X-Japan.

Yamapi se figea, les yeux écarquillés :

- Tu te fous de moi là ?

- Non je te jure. Joey travaille pour lui alors on a fini par se rencontrer dans une soirée.

- Putain..., lâcha son ami avec une pointe d'envie. Et alors il est comment le Grand Manitou ?

- Génial ! On pourrait penser qu'il a la grosse tête ou qu'il est très froid et très inaccessible. Mais c'est pas ça du tout, il est super gentil, brillant, talentueux, fascinant...Je me comporte avec lui comme avec n'importe qui d'autre parce que j'ai pas envie de jouer le fan impressionné. Je ne suis même pas un fan d'ailleurs ! Mais je te jure que devant lui, je me sens petit. Ce mec dégage quelque chose que je n'ai senti chez personne d'autre !

Yamapi sourit de toutes ses dents, croisa les bras sur la table et lança :

- Mais c'est de l'amour ou je ne m'y connais pas !

Jin lui répondit par un coussin dans la figure qui atterrit ensuite dans l'assiette de Yamapi :

- T'es con !

- Hééééé ! Toi-même ! Y'a de la sauce sur ton coussin maintenant !

- Pas grave, la housse peut s'enlever.

Jin prit le coussin, dézippa la housse et partit la mettre dans la machine à laver qu'il y avait dans un coin de sa salle de bain.

Ce petit moment seul lui permit de se rendre compte du choc étrange qu'il avait reçu lorsque Yamapi lui avait balancé cette blague à deux balles. Il n'en pensait pas un seul mot, c'était juste pour l'embêter. Il n'aurait pas dû réagir comme ça, il aurait dû éclater de rire et rentrer dans le jeu.

_N'importe quoi moi ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ?_

Ayant décrété que la chose ne valait pas une longue réflexion, il retourna dans le salon. Son ami avait fini de manger et débarrassait.

- Bon sinon, t'es vraiment ami avec Yoshiki et tu l'as juste rencontré comme ça ?

- On est amis…enfin je crois. On s'est vus plusieurs fois et demain, on va au bowling avec Toshi et Sugizo. Ils sont dans son groupe eux aussi.

En fait, Yoshiki l'invitait souvent à toutes sortes de choses. Jin en était heureux mais aussi gêné parfois parce qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir tout à fait sa place au milieu d'autres membres de X-Japan.

- Viens avec moi ! Parfois je me demande si je ne gêne pas un peu. Je serai plus détendu si tu es là.

- Et moi, tu crois pas que je vais gêner non ? Ils ne me connaissent pas.

- C'est pas grave, j'ai déjà parlé de toi à Yoshiki. Il sait très bien que tu devais venir et il m'a même dit de t'emmener avec moi. Il est pas prise de tête tu sais ? Avec lui c'est « plus on est de fous, plus on rit ». Même s'il ne rit pas beaucoup..., ajouta-t-il avec une petite moue.

- Ah bon pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas, il est comme ça. C'est pas le genre de mec expansif qui fait le con et qui rit toutes les cinq minutes. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il aime bien être entouré de gens qui le font. Bref tout ça pour dire que tu viens avec moi !

- Bon d'accord ! De toute façon, je ne vois pas ce que je ferai tout seul ici.

Il s'étira de tout son long avec un baillement à en avaler une mouche :

- Faut vraiment que je dorme, j'en peux plus.

- Ok on va dormir, on fera la fête plus tard.

Ils se couchèrent et, à peine cinq minutes après, Jin entendit Yamapi ronfler. Il ferma les yeux en souriant à la pensée de la bonne journée qui les attendait le lendemain.

Yoshiki était déjà sur place avec Sugizo et Toshi lorsque les deux amis arrivèrent au bowling. Ce dernier les accueillit avec un sourire :

- Salut Jin ! Je suppose que c'est Yamapi ?

- Tout juste ! Pi, je crois que c'est pas la peine que je te présente Yoshiki, Sugizo et Toshi, ils sont trop connus !

Pi ne répondit que par un hochement de tête, complètement stupéfait de voir les trois musiciens en chair et en os, réunis à un endroit aussi insolite qu'une piste de bowling.

Ils allèrent prendre les chaussures de jeu et choisirent leurs boules. Le tableau en haut de la piste affichait cinq lignes de scores encore vierges. Yoshiki devait commencer mais Toshi s'inquiétait :

- Yoshiki, dans l'état où sont tes poignets, jouer au bowling n'est vraiment pas l'idée du siècle !

- Oh c'est bon, protesta Yoshiki. J'ai mes brassards et j'ai pris la boule la plus légère.

Il souleva celle-ci avec une seule main aussi facilement que si elle avait été en plastique :

- C'est une boule pour débutant, elle pèse trois fois rien !

- Bon d'accord vas-y mais à la moindre douleur, tu arrêtes !

Yoshiki fit une espèce de grimace qui signifiait « Oui Papa ! » et qui fit pouffer de rire Sugizo et Jin qui avait tout entendu. Il vint poser sa boule sur le ratio-elle était d'un affreux vert fluo- et regarda Yoshiki lancer la sienne d'un geste d'expert mais il était manifeste qu'il était gêné par sa légèreté.

Lorsque celui-ci eut fini son tour, il s'assit à côté de Jin qui lui demanda :

- Tu as mal aux poignets aussi ? Mais t'es blessé de partout alors !

- Hé oui que veux-tu ? Quand on est un vieil homme hein… !

- T'es pas vieux arrête ! protesta Jin qui était réellement désolé que Yoshiki se soit abîmé de partout à cause de la batterie.

Chaque fois que Yoshiki devait jouer, Jin ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'observer attentivement de crainte qu'il ne se fasse mal. C'est sûr que ce genre de jeu n'était pas très bon pour des poignets déjà souffrants ! Mais la partie se poursuivit sans incident et fut ponctuée de pas mal d'éclats de rire. Jin et Sugizo étaient apparemment des habitués des pistes et Sugizo prit rapidement la tête du classement. Il avait un joli lancé, très précis qui fut récompensé de six strikes ! Yoshiki se défendait, Yamapi et Toshi fermaient le tableau en bons débutants qu'ils étaient. Le pauvre Toshi semblait avoir du mal à viser correctement !

Si Jin ne disait rien et s'empêchait même de sourire par respect pour le chanteur, Yoshiki ne se privait pas de remarques :

- Toshi, tu veux qu'on mette les barrières de chaque côté ? demanda-t-il en riant lorsque la boule de son chanteur se retrouva une fois de plus dans la rigole.

Ce dernier ne lui répondit que par un regard noir avant de se rasseoir à sa place. Yoshiki se mit à rire et se tourna vers Jin pour lui murmurer « Il est mauvais perdant ».

Jin répondit par un signe de tête assez neutre n'osant pas approuver ou démentir. Toshi était celui avec lequel il discutait le moins dans le trio des trois rockeurs. C'était étrange d'ailleurs parce qu'il continuait à regarder des vidéos sur X-Japan sur Internet et Toshi donnait toujours l'impression d'être un type bien, souriant, bavard et très gentil. Mais quand il le voyait en vrai, ce dernier se montrait très distant et assez renfermé. Il avait appris qu'il connaissait Yoshiki depuis la maternelle. Ils étaient très proches ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant quand on a vécu tant de choses en commun. Yoshiki lui avait aussi rapidement expliqué que Toshi avait eu de très gros problèmes récemment et qu'il était là pour se reposer et faire le point. Mais pour Jin, ce n'était pas la seule raison de son attitude distante il sentait que Toshi ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Il en était désolé et gêné aussi lorsque Toshi était là. Lui, il aimait beaucoup Yoshiki alors il aurait voulu être apprécié de quelqu'un d'aussi important pour ce dernier.

Ils jouèrent trois lignes et Yoshiki qui avait pris des goûts de luxe depuis qu'il était célèbre commanda une bouteille de champagne qu'on lui apporta déjà à moitié débouchée. Il voulut la déboucher complètement mais un cri étouffé lui échappa lorsqu'il essaya de tirer sur le bouchon.

- Yoshiki fais gaffe à ton poignet ! s'écria Jin en lui retirant la bouteille des mains.

Toshi se leva, prit Yoshiki par les épaules et l'obligea à s'asseoir :

- Bon maintenant, tu arrêtes de faire l'idiot, dit-il calmement. On est presque à la fin de la ligne, on finira la sienne à ta place.

Yoshiki ne protesta pas et retira son brassard droit pour se masser le poignet, le visage crispé en une expression qui fit pitié à Jin.

- Tu as mal ?

- J'en ai tellement marre…gronda Yoshiki, le poing soudain serré comme s'il allait taper dans quelque chose. Jin crut qu'il allait le faire d'ailleurs et attrapa son avant-bras pour le reposer sur le siège.

- Ca finira par aller mieux si tu arrêtes d'être une tête de mule. Tu n'aurais pas dû jouer aujourd'hui.

- Mais je ne peux rien faire ! répliqua Yoshiki d'une voix basse comme s'il ne voulait pas que les autres entendent. Je ne peux pas porter des trucs, je ne peux pas faire d'efforts, même pour ouvrir une putain de bouteille j'ai besoin d'aide !

- Et la batterie ?

- La batterie…si j'avais écouté les médecins, j'aurais arrêté depuis longtemps. Mais je préfère crever plutôt.

Jin pensa qu'il aurait peut-être fait pareil à sa place, aussi n'osa-t-il pas prononcer des paroles raisonnables que Yoshiki avait déjà dû entendre cent fois. De quel droit l'aurait-il conseillé d'ailleurs ?

D'un commun accord, Toshi et Sugizo décidèrent de ne pas se lancer dans une quatrième partie et de partir avec Yoshiki. Puisque Jin et Yamapi n'avaient pas du tout envie de rentrer, ils décidèrent de rester là et d'appeler Dune en renfort sachant qu'elle n'était pas de garde pour la nuit.

Les trois rockeurs rendirent boules et chaussures et Yoshiki prit Jin à part pour lui dire :

- On n'a même pas entamé la bouteille de champagne alors je vous la laisse, tu n'auras qu'à la boire avec tes amis. Et je voulais te dire aussi : pour ton anniversaire le 04 juillet, ça tombe vraiment mal. Je serai à Paris avec Toshi pour une convention. Ca vient de se décider et nous ne pouvons pas faire marche arrière.

- Tu restes là-bas longtemps ?

- Non deux jours seulement ensuite je reviens ici.

- Ce n'est pas grave alors parce que j'aurais eu du mal à faire une fête le jour-même de toute façon. Je pense que tu seras revenu à temps mais je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire.

- Si tu cherches un endroit, tu peux toujours faire une fête chez moi. J'ai une maison dix fois trop grande pour moi avec piscine. Ca ne me dérangerait pas pour peu que tes amis ne mettent pas trop le souk.

- Ca me gêne un peu, répondit Jin, confus. C'est chez toi et puis…Toshi habite cette maison lui aussi…J'ai pas envie de débarquer et de faire du bruit alors qu'il n'a pas forcément envie de se taper tout ça. Il doit déjà me supporter souvent alors je vais pas abuser.

- Pourquoi tu dis « te supporter » ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça le dérangerait !

Jin ne voulait surtout pas faire part à Yoshiki de ce qu'il pensait concernant Toshi parce que, de un : il n'avait aucune preuve, de deux : il ne voulait faire aucune histoire.

- Laisse tomber Yoshiki écoute : j'ai encore le temps et ce sera sûrement un truc hyper simple. Pour l'instant, pense plutôt à te soigner au lieu d'être trop gentil.

Yoshiki sourit en levant les sourcils :

- Oh ? Je suis trop gentil ? J'ai souvent entendu « casse-pied », « brillant », « colérique », « déraisonnable » et même « timide » parfois. Mais « trop gentil », on ne me le dit pas souvent !

- Hé bien moi je le dis ! répliqua Jin. Ajoute ça à ta petite liste !

- Yoshiki ? On y va ? appela Sugizo qui attendait plus loin avec Toshi.

Le batteur parut sur le point de dire quelque chose mais il se ravisa et se contenta d'ajouter à mi-voix :

- On se revoit bientôt. A plus Jin.

- Oui, prends soin de toi.

Une fois Yoshiki parti, Jin se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était pas occupé de Yamapi autant qu'il l'aurait fallu. Son ami ne semblait pas s'en être aperçu mais il eut la très nette impression qu'il s'était plus tourné vers Yoshiki que vers lui. Aussi revint-il sur la piste avec l'envie de se faire pardonner quand bien même Yamapi ne serait pas fâché.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Dune arriva et fit la connaissance de Yamapi qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Les jeunes entamèrent une joyeuse partie de bowling et firent un sort à la bouteille de champagne. Jin se rendit très vite compte que Dune discutait beaucoup avec son ami et corrigeait gentiment ses fautes d'anglais d'une façon qui ne trompait pas : elle était en train de lui faire du gringue ! La jeune femme n'était pas du genre à hésiter cent-sept ans, elle s'arrangea pour glisser à l'oreille de Jin pendant que Pi jouait (les yeux indiscrètement fixés sur son postérieur) :

- Il a une petite amie ton pote ?

- Non et je t'ai vue venir toi ! Il te plaît ?

- Il est trop mignon ! Par contre, il paraît un peu…coincé.

Jin se retint d'éclater de rire :

- Il n'est pas très à l'aise avec les filles. Il faut le connaître mieux pour qu'il se décoince.

- Mais je ne demande pas mieux et ça ne me dérange pas de faire le premier pas !

- Tu sais qu'il n'est là que pour un mois !

- C'est pas grave, on peut bien passer des moments ensemble sans vouloir que ça tourne aux fiançailles !

Ca c'était bien Dune ! C'était le genre de fille qui aimait papillonner sans se prendre la tête n'étant jamais tombée sérieusement amoureuse. Jin se disait aussi que, puisqu'elle avait côtoyé la mort de près à Haïti, c'était une façon comme une autre de croquer la vie à pleines dents.

Ils ne purent rien dire de plus parce que Yamapi revint s'asseoir mais Jin imagina ce que ça pourrait donner. Yamapi était plutôt habitué aux filles timides et rougissantes, celles se laissent séduire (sûrement le fait qu'il sortait souvent avec des fans…) Dune était plutôt du genre à prendre les devants et elle était tout sauf timide ! Qui sait ? Un peu de changement plairait peut-être à Pi ?

L'après-midi se termina après que Dune ait magistralement écrasé les garçons. Quand ils se séparèrent, Jin projetait déjà toutes sortes de plans pour mettre à nouveau Pi et Dune en présence.

Les garçons partirent se promener dans la ville pour faire du shopping et Jin ne résista pas au plaisir de mettre son ami au courant de sa bonne fortune :

- Tu sais que t'as un ticket avec Dune ?

- A quoi tu vois ça ?

- Elle me l'a dit ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'elle ?

Yamapi hésita :

- Je sais pas…elle est jolie, sympa…Mais on ne s'est pas vus assez pour que j'imagine quoi que ce soit.

- Hé ben vous n'avez plus qu'à faire plus ample connaissance et on verra bien ! se réjouit Jin.

- Ouais...mais les Occidentales me foutent la trouille. Elles sont très…très sûres d'elles et difficiles à suivre.

- La recette ne change pas pour autant. Sois-toi-même, sois gentil et attentif et si tu as envie de tenter quelque chose vas-y tout simplement puisque tu sais qu'elle est intéressée. Elle est super sympa, on ne s'ennuie jamais avec elle ! En plus, elle sait que tu n'es pas là pour longtemps et elle n'essaiera pas de jouer les femmes éplorées, ce n'est pas son genre.

- Avoue que t'aimerais ça hein ? Ragoteur comme tu es !

- J'avoue que ça me plairait bien de vous voir ensemble !

- On verra bien ce qui se passera.

Sur ce statut quo, Jin montra à Yamapi les meilleures boutiques de mode de Los Angeles jusqu'à l'heure de fermeture des magasins. Après quoi, Yamapi déclara qu'il avait envie de rentrer parce qu'il souffrait du décalage horaire.

Plusieurs jours passèrent et vint un matin de début juillet où Jin, toujours infatigable, sortit chez lui de bonne heure pour faire un peu de jogging. Il s'y était mis pour rattraper les quelques excès alimentaires qu'il avait fait depuis qu'il était dans la ville. S'il revenait au Japon avec le même petit ventre que la dernière fois, il allait encore se faire disputer !

Il avait laissé Yamapi chez lui, ce dernier ayant grogné sous sa couette qu'« il fallait être complètement cinglé pour aller faire du sport dès le réveil. »

Il se rendit sur le front de mer où une très longue piste était aménagée au bord de la plage pour les joggers. Mais ce matin, ce n'était pas très agréable parce qu'un vent venu de la mer soufflait avec force et donnait à Jin l'impression d'avancer plus lentement.

Il eut la surprise d'apercevoir devant lui, la silhouette d'un promeneur qu'il identifia aussitôt. Pour une fois, il n'était pas en noir mais en jean délavé et un T-shirt blanc. De dos, il avait l'air d'un adolescent.

Il le rattrapa et surgit dans son dos en criant « Bouh » ! Yoshiki eut un sursaut prouvant qu'il avait la tête complètement ailleurs :

- Jin ! Bon sang, tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas cardiaque ! Tu m'as couru après pour être essoufflé comme ça ?

- Je courais déjà depuis un moment, je faisais du jogging ! Désolé pour la peur mais c'était trop tentant ! répondit le jeune homme, les joues toutes rouges et la mine réjouie. Je te croyais déjà à Paris !

- Je pars dès ce soir, dit Yoshiki qui affichait maintenant un doux sourire. J'ai l'habitude de venir ici tôt le matin. J'aime regarder la mer surtout quand il y a beaucoup de vagues.

Après une pause, il ajouta :

- Je pense que je peux te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire avec un peu d'avance.

- Merci ! Je vais sûrement organiser une soirée sur la plage le week-end prochain, tu as le temps de revenir. On sera une vingtaine de personnes parce que j'ai invité tous mes danseurs. J'espère que le vent arrêtera de souffler d'ici-là.

- Je viendrai. En attendant, suis-moi, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Jin ne s'attendait pas à ça et le suivit avec curiosité jusqu'au parking où s'était garé Yoshiki. Il était venu avec sa voiture noire, la plus discrète. Il ouvrit le coffre et, sous les yeux ébahis de Jin, il en sortit une housse de guitare :

- Je pensais que ça te plairait mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire un paquet-cadeau. C'est une électrique mais tu m'as dit que tu avais le matériel qu'il fallait chez toi.

- Yoshiki…balbutia Jin en prenant l'objet. Fallait pas, je…

- Regarde-la d'abord pour voir si elle te plaît.

Jin ouvrit la housse et ses yeux s'arrondirent de stupéfaction en découvrant une magnifique Gibson Lee Paul reluisante, un des modèles les plus chers de la catégorie.

- Tu es fou…je t'ai dit que je jouais comme un pied ! Les guitares comme ça, c'est pour les professionnels !

- Il y a longtemps, un ami très cher s'est vu offrir la même guitare par sa grand-mère quand il n'avait que quinze ans et qu'il ne savait pas jouer. Il s'est mis alors à travailler d'arrache-pied et il est devenu un formidable guitariste. Je pense qu'on fait encore plus d'effort quand on a du bon matériel. Tu n'es pas si mauvais, tu pourrais très bien parvenir à la hauteur de cette guitare.

Jin leva la tête vers Yoshiki, surpris la mélancolie de sa voix. Quelque chose lui disait que ce guitariste devait être hide. Le fait que Yoshiki fasse un parallèle avec lui l'émut considérablement même s'il n'avait pas le moindre espoir de parvenir un jour au niveau d'un grand guitariste de rock. Il referma la housse et se redressa en la tenant contre sa jambe :

- T'es trop gentil vraiment…je ne sais pas comment te remercier.

Yoshiki posa sa main gauche sur l'épaule du jeune homme :

- C'est un cadeau d'anniversaire, tu n'as rien à me rendre.

Et la même main partit soudain dans la crinière ébouriffée de Jin. Le geste ne dura que deux secondes comme s'il n'était pas vraiment contrôlé. Mais Jin cessa de respirer durant ses deux secondes parce qu'il sentit que c'était autre chose qu'un geste paternel. C'était terriblement dérangeant…et troublant. Il n'osait plus regarder Yoshiki et il s'affola lorsqu'il le sentit se pencher…plus près qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Il réagit par réflexe il s'éloigna d'un pas, juste assez pour que la situation soit moins glissante et un sourire se plaqua automatiquement sur son visage pour parer toute gêne :

- Merci Yoshiki, ça me touche énormément. Je vais essayer de m'améliorer pour ne pas faire honte à cette guitare.

Il se sentait si mal tout d'un coup…il ne savait plus comment agir et il n'osait toujours pas regarder le visage de Yoshiki. D'un côté, il avait envie de fuir et de l'autre, il avait envie de faire quelque chose pour rattraper sa réaction qu'il savait avoir été vexante.

- Je vais rentrer, j'ai assez couru pour aujourd'hui. Tu m'appelles à ton retour de France hein ?

Il avait peur que Yoshiki ne l'appelle plus jamais.

- Je le ferai ne t'en fais pas.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Yoshiki rentrer dans sa voiture et ne put supporter de le laisser partir sans regarder quelle expression il avait. Il le regarda enfin franchement et vit qu'il souriait avec la même douceur que précédemment. Il réussit à lui sourire- sincèrement- et à lui dire au revoir.

Il mit sa nouvelle guitare sur son dos et s'éloigna en entendant derrière lui la voiture de Yoshiki qui partait dans l'autre sens. Il était sonné et dans sa tête, une seule question se posait sans arrêt : qu'est-ce qui se passait ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre VI/**

**Vous allez dire que je poste vite mais je suis inspirée en ce moment ! ^^'' J'espère que la cadence vous convient ?**

Yoshiki fut absent durant une semaine et Jin eut tout le temps pour se repasser sans arrêt l'étrange scène qui avait eu lieu juste avant son départ. Il était absolument exclu qu'il en parle à Yamapi ou à qui que ce soit d'autre. Devant donc se contenter de ses propres réflexions, il finit par s'auto-persuader qu'il s'était imaginé n'importe quoi. Qu'avait-il imaginé d'ailleurs ? Que Yoshiki allait l_'embrasser_ ? Cette simple pensée lui faisait toujours faire une petite grimace. Il était donc devenu fou d'avoir des idées pareilles ? Pour ce qu'il en savait, Yoshiki n'était toujours sorti qu'avec des filles toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. C'était tout bonnement grotesque et il se sentit honteux d'avoir même osé y penser.

Le cadeau qu'il lui avait fait n'en était pas moins somptueux. Les premiers jours, Jin n'avait même pas osé toucher à sa guitare qu'il avait rangée avec le plus grand soin dans un coin de chambre. Puis, sur les insistances de Yamapi, il avait fini par la sortir de son étui pour s'essayer les doigts dessus. Le son était extraordinaire, même à faible volume et Jin aurait voulu trouver un terrain vague pour pouvoir essayer cette merveille à pleine puissance.

Il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de devenir un rockeur comme Yoshiki mais vraiment, son niveau de jeu était honteux pour un instrument pareil et il se mit en tête de l'améliorer. Ensuite, il montrerait à Yoshiki les progrès qu'il avait faits. Pour se faire, il choisit d'apprendre une chanson de X et il opta pour _Kurenai_. L'introduction fut facile à apprendre, la suite par contre…Il allait lui falloir quelques semaines de travail intensif ce qui risquait d'être difficile à concilier avec son spectacle et ses sorties diverses et variées. Mais il avait vraiment envie de lui montrer qu'il avait suivi ses conseils.

Quand il regardait la chanson jouée en live, il observait surtout Pata qui avait la même guitare que lui. Il se demandait s'il donnait la même impression de maestria nonchalante avec la sienne ou s'il avait juste l'air d'un débutant qui s'y croyait. Sans s'en rendre compte, il ne pouvait pas se retenir de singer certaines attitudes du guitariste !

Yamapi n'avait pas fait beaucoup d'efforts pour revoir Dune mais Jin espérait bien que la situation avancerait lors de sa fête d'anniversaire. Elle se déroulerait sur la plage, autour d'un feu de camp, la nuit ce qui faisait pas mal de facteurs favorables à ce genre de choses ! Et si Yamapi était trop mancho pour tenter quoi que ce fût, il ne doutait pas que Dune ferait ce qu'il faudrait.

Il passa la semaine à tout organiser en priant pour que ni le vent, ni la pluie ne viennent gâcher ces beaux projets. Il avait demandé à ce qu'on ne lui offre pas de cadeaux pour que ses invités n'aient pas besoin de s'embêter avec cette question. En revanche, chacun devait apporter quelque chose pour que la soirée ne soit pas ruineuse pour lui. Il s'occuperait du charbon, de la musique et des flambeaux.

Le 04 Juillet, il ne fit rien de particulier puisque la fête était prévue pour le week-end suivant afin que Yoshiki puisse être là. Yamapi tint quand même à marquer le coup en le réveillant à coups d'oreillers à cinq heures du matin-son heure de naissance- :

- Debout vieille peau ! Tu viens d'avoir vingt-six ans, bon anniversaire !

Il fallut une seconde à l'esprit embrumé de Jin pour se rappeler de la signification du mot « anniversaire ». Il répondit par un retour d'oreiller à l'envoyeur :

- Je vais pas te rater toi à ton prochain anniversaire ! Et tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la vieille peau ?

- Rien du tout parce que j'aurais toujours un an de moins que toi ! rétorqua Yamapi en se recouchant dans son lit.

Jin leva une tête enfarinée pour le regarder faire :

- Ben je croyais que tu te levais ?

- Mais non, c'était seulement pour t'embêter ! dit Yamapi avec un sourire insolent. On peut se rendormir maintenant !

Jin roula sur le dos en marmonnant un « crétin » et se rendormit aussi sec.

Plus tard, vers quatorze heures, son portable sonna et il eut la surprise de découvrir qu'il avait un MMS de Yoshiki envoyé en temps réel. C'était une mini-vidéo de la Tour Eiffel, étincelante de mille diamants dans la nuit. Il y avait neuf heure de décalage avec Paris, il était donc déjà 23 h là-bas. Jin resta fasciné devant l'image en sachant que Yoshiki se trouvait sur place en ce moment même et qu'il venait de penser à lui pour lui envoyer cette vidéo. Elle était accompagnée d'un message tout aussi touchant « Elle aussi te fait la fête ! Joyeux anniversaire ! »

Le jeune homme répondit aussitôt : « Y'a pas à dire : t'es trop gentil ! Merci ! J'espère que tu t'amuses bien là-bas ? Rendez-vous sur la plage de Sunset Beach samedi soir à 21 h pour une super fête. De toute façon, t'as pas le choix ! XD »

La réponse de Yoshiki ne se fit pas attendre : « Je viendrai promis. A très vite. »

Enfin le grand soir arriva. Jin trépignait d'impatience et il s'avouait en toute innocence que celui qu'il avait le plus hâte de voir à cette soirée c'était Yoshiki.

Il avait convié évidemment Pi, Dune et Joey mais aussi tous ses danseurs et les membres de son staff. Avec Pi, il alla tout préparer à l'avance sur la plage. Ils montèrent une tente improvisée avec des piquets et une bâche et préparèrent un barbecue avec du corail mort, du bois, du charbon et une grille posée sur le tout. Clopes au bec, ils purent profiter d'un somptueux coucher de soleil qui laissa espérer une nuit parfaite.

Les invités arrivèrent petit à petit ayant tous respecté la consigne d'apporter quelque chose à manger et, comme souvent dans ce genre de réunion, ils se retrouvèrent avec dix fois plus de nourriture qu'il n'en fallait ! Il fallut improviser un second barbecue pour nourrir la vingtaine de personnes qui se trouvait là et cuire une belle quantité de saucisses, de cuisses de poulets et de côtes de porc. Pour l'accompagnement, il y avait des salades de toutes espèces et en dessert, une demi-douzaine de gâteaux faits maison. L'alcool n'avait pas été oublié pour faire passer tout ça.

Ce fut un joyeux désordre le temps que tout se mette en route et que l'ambiance de la soirée s'installe vraiment. Lorsqu'on mit la musique à partir de l'ordinateur portable de Jin-il avait concocté une bibliothèque de musiques festives pour la soirée- tous ceux qui étaient déjà danseurs de profession n'attendirent pas davantage pour se déhancher, pieds nus sur le sable déjà rafraîchi.

Yoshiki fut le dernier à arriver. Jin avait eu le temps de s'inquiéter mais apparemment, c'était une coutume chez le batteur de se faire désirer comme l'autre jour à l'anniversaire de son amie. Il faisait déjà complètement nuit mais à la lueur des feux, il repéra immédiatement sa silhouette qui sortait peu à peu de l'ombre de la plage. Il portait, sur sa chemise à moitié ouverte, un joli pendentif en croix qui reluisait. Il ne portait ni brassards, ni minerve et semblait bien plus en forme que d'habitude.

Ravi, Jin courut au-devant de lui pour l'accueillir :

- J'ai failli attendre !

- Je suis désolé. J'ai toujours eu quelques problèmes avec la ponctualité. Comment vas-tu ?

- On ne peut mieux ! Regarde-moi cette ambiance, je suis vraiment content de cette fête ! Allez viens, tu dois avoir faim et il y a à manger pour une armée !

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il fallait apporter quelque chose !

- Aucune importance, je savais qu'on se trouverait déjà en surplus. Et puis –il baissa la voix- tu m'as déjà offert bien assez avec cette guitare. Tu sais que je travaille ? Un de ces jours, je te jouerai quelque chose.

Yoshiki eut un grand sourire :

- C'est bien, j'ai hâte d'entendre ça.

Jin emmena Yoshiki près du barbecue pour qu'il se serve. Après quoi, ils allèrent s'asseoir à même le sable. Jin aperçut Joey qui blaguait avec un groupe ainsi que Dune et Yamapi qui mangeaient ensemble. Bon alors il pouvait céder à sa manie de coller Yoshiki à chaque fois qu'il était là !

- Alors raconte-moi comment c'était à Paris !

Le sourire de Yoshiki s'élargit encore et il répondit :

- C'était formidable ! Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'allais là-bas mais à chaque fois, je suis stupéfait d'être aussi bien accueilli dans un pays où mes disques ne sont même pas distribués. J'étais à la Japan Expo, une convention pour les amateurs du Japon qui a lieu tous les ans. Avec Toshi, on a joué quelques chansons devant une salle pleine qui connaissait toutes les paroles !

- Toshi s'en est sorti avec la chanson en français ?

- Mais oui ! répondit Yoshiki en riant. Quand il a quelque chose de nouveau à faire, il râle qu'il n'y arrivera pas mais à chaque fois, il s'en sort comme un chef.

- Elle était extra la vidéo que tu m'as envoyée ! Comment t'as fait pour ajouter les effets dessus ?

- Quels effets ? Elle brille vraiment comme ça la Tour Eiffel !

- Sérieux ?

- Toutes les heures pendant cinq minutes le soir. A chaque fois que je viens, je m'arrange pour regarder tellement c'est beau.

- C'est cool. Vous allez le faire ce concert en France finalement ?

Yoshiki soupira :

-Je n'arrête pas de m'excuser pour avoir annulé trois fois mais je suis toujours incapable de donner une date précise. Je vais faire des pieds et des mains pour y arriver l'année prochaine. J'ai promis de venir plusieurs fois, je ne peux plus faire marche arrière ! Mais je dois d'abord gérer Chicago et Yokohama.

- Ta santé ?

- Oh elle tiendra ! Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour ça même si cela signifie que je dois me calmer avec la batterie. Et je vais commencer par prendre des forces avec ces délicieuses grillades !

Jin sourit et s'étendit sur le sable avec un soupir d'aise. La soirée était absolument parfaite.

- Il y a plein de gens qui dansent là, ne te gêne pas pour y aller surtout ! reprit Yoshiki.

- Viens aussi !

Yoshiki lui lança un regard moqueur :

- Même bourré, je suis capable de beaucoup de choses sauf de ça !

- Bon, je te laisse manger alors !

Jin se releva et rejoignit ses danseurs qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie bientôt rejoint de Dune, Joey et Pi. Certains avaient apporté des « baguettes de fées », ces feux d'artifices inoffensifs qu'on peut tenir en main et ils dansèrent, les bras levés, en chantant, en criant avec ces étincelles crépitantes au bout des doigts.

Quand Jin se mettait à danser, il ne voyait plus le temps passer. Sur du Shakira, il se chargea de démontrer une fois de plus devant une foule rieuse et en délire que son déhanché pouvait concurrencer celui de la chanteuse. Il fallut attendre une chanson qu'il aimait moins pour qu'il ait envie de s'asseoir. Yoshiki n'était plus à la même place. Il le trouva plus loin, à l'écart des lumières, les pieds dans l'eau et se dirigea vers lui en faisant attention à ne pas marcher sur un caillou à mesure qu'il y voyait moins bien.

- Hé qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul ? lança-t-il avec inquiétude. Tu t'ennuies ?

- Pas du tout, répondit Yoshiki qui avait les mains dans les poches de son jean. Je suis comme ça tu sais. Ne crois pas que je m'ennuie juste parce que je m'isole. J'aime être entouré de joie même si moi je suis moins expansif.

- Oui mais je trouve ça bizarre. Tu sembles si triste parfois. Je me demande à quoi tu penses.

- C'est vrai ? Je parais triste ? Je ne le suis pourtant pas particulièrement. C'est quelque chose que je ferai bien d'améliorer chez moi sinon, les gens gais vont finir par me fuir.

Jin ne trouva rien à répondre et se mit à jouer du pied dans l'eau de mer. Elle était encore chaude à cause de la journée caniculaire qui avait précédé et il regrettait d'avoir oublié de prendre un maillot. Il sentit que Yoshiki le regardait mais n'osa pas lever la tête. Le même trouble que le jour de son départ le reprit de nouveau. La voix de Yoshiki demanda soudain :

- Tu m'en veux pour l'autre jour ?

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Jin avec une parfaite sincérité tant il s'était persuadé qu'il s'était trompé sur le comportement de Yoshiki.

- Je…j'ai cru comprendre que je t'avais fait peur. J'en suis désolé. Tu as bien fait de m'arrêter.

Cette fois, Jin leva la tête et regarda Yoshiki d'un air stupéfait :

- Tu parles… de la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus ?

- Oui, répondit prudemment Yoshiki qui semblait ne pas savoir comment agir devant l'incompréhension de Jin.

Le jeune homme sentit tout à coup ses joues flamber et remercia le ciel qu'il fasse aussi sombre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu…voulais faire ? J'ai cru qu'il n'y avait rien finalement.

Il entendit Yoshiki respirer profondément mais il ne répondit pas. Tout à coup, il lâcha un « laisse tomber » et fit un geste pour s'en aller. Jin réagit si vite que c'était presque un reflexe il le retint par le bras :

- Attends ! Tu as voulu m'embrasser ?

Le mot était à peine lâché qu'il eut envie de s'enterrer sous le sable. Si jamais il se trompait, Yoshiki allait se moquer de lui jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Mais la réponse lui fit l'effet d'un raz-de marée tombant sur sa tête.

- Oui…, souffla Yoshiki.

- Mais…mais…

- Ne t'en fais pas, je sais déjà. Oublie ce que je viens te dire, l'interrompit Yoshiki sur un ton soudain ferme. Je t'ai dit que tu avais bien fait de m'arrêter.

Il se tourna vers lui mais Jin distinguait mal son visage avec les feux du camp en contre-jour. Il n'avait toujours pas lâché sa manche.

- Tu as envie de me fuir maintenant ?

- Pas du tout mais… !

- C'est l'essentiel. Tu vas sortir ces trente dernières secondes de ta tête. Je ne veux plus dire un mot là-dessus.

- Tu vas partir ? demanda Jin sans pouvoir retenir la note d'anxiété qui perça dans sa voix.

Yoshiki se redressa et se tourna complètement vers lui :

- Tu veux que je parte ? Après ce que je viens de te dire, je parie que ma présence va te gêner.

Jin relâcha sa manche et répondit avec assurance :

- Je veux que tu restes ! On oublie tout si tu veux, je te jure que ça ne change absolument rien.

- D'accord.

Jin aurait été bien incapable de deviner les pensées de Yoshiki sous ce ton soudain neutre. Ce dernier lui tourna le dos et remonta vers le camp. Jin le suivit en traînant les pieds et la mine déconfite.

Le reste de la nuit fut étrange car ils ne se dirent plus un mot. Yoshiki discuta de son côté, Jin du sien et l'on aurait pu croire qu'ils se connaissaient à peine. Pourtant, dans la tête de Jin, les trente secondes que Yoshiki lui avait intimé d'oublier passaient en boucle. Il lui avait dit que rien ne changerait il se rendit vite compte que ce serait plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Le fait que Yoshiki ait voulu l'embrasser l'avait choqué. Pas dans le sens où il avait envie de le fuir mais plutôt parce qu'il se demandait comment une telle chose avait pu se produire.

Il n'avait jamais ignoré que des garçons fantasmaient sur lui aussi bien que des filles depuis qu'il était dans Kat-Tun. Mais ces admirateurs-là étaient toujours restés lointains et sans visage. Il n'avait jamais été confronté à de la drague directe et ne s'était jamais posé la question de savoir comment il réagirait. Oh bien sûr, il y avait eu aussi cette histoire de fan-service avec Kame, montée de toutes pièces par l'agence pour mieux faire couiner les adolescentes. Ca n'avait jamais eu l'air de déranger Kame, prêt à faire n'importe quoi qui soit bénéfique au succès du groupe. Mais Jin avait fini par en avoir ras-le-bol de cette comédie qui ne rimait à rien et il avait fini par le faire savoir haut et fort. Et- il devait bien l'avouer- à l'époque, il avait vraiment eu la trouille que les gens prennent l'histoire au sérieux. Et sans broncher, Kame l'avait remplacé avec profit par Koki.

Que Yoshiki ait pu avoir…ce genre d'idées envers lui était tout bonnement surréaliste. C'était la plus grande star du Japon et peut-être même de tout l'Extrême-Orient, riche à millions, collectionneur de superbes filles, génie de la musique admiré et reconnu, sans compter que Monsieur Sex-Symbol 1996 avait encore de sacrés beaux restes alors qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête ? Est-ce que ça lui était déjà arrivé avant ? Il était qui lui pour avoir provoqué ça ? Non vraiment…Jin n'en revenait pas et pensait que Yoshiki avait eu un moment d'égarement.

Quand quelque chose le tracassait, Jin n'était pas du genre à pouvoir le garder au fond de lui et cherchait toujours la meilleure oreille à qui se confier. Dans son cas, il pouvait compter sur une seule main les amis dont il était assez proche pour ce genre de situation. Il exclut d'office Joey et même Yamapi. Le sujet était absolument impossible à aborder avec un garçon. C'était une fille qu'il lui fallait.

- Dune ? Je peux te parler un instant ? dit-il après avoir enfin réussi à attraper la jeune femme qui passait toute sa soirée avec Pi.

Dune qui se resservait une part de gâteau le scruta attentivement :

- Tu es bien grave pour un soir d'anniversaire !

- Euh ouais…disons que c'est un peu délicat…

Dune prit sa part de gâteau et le suivit sans hésiter à l'écart de la fête. Ils s'assirent en tailleur sur le sable.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chouchou ? demanda-t-elle avec affection.

- Tu ne te moques pas hein ? s'assura Jin en regardant ses doigts.

- Je ne sais même pas ce que tu vas me dire mais si c'est important pour toi, je ne me moquerai pas.

- Ben…il y a quelques jours de ça…un mec m'a dit qu'il avait eu envie de m'embrasser.

Il estima plus prudent de mentir sur l'époque parce qu'il craignait trop que Dune mène sa petite enquête s'il lui disait que le mec en question se trouvait là.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux :

- Ah ? C'est qui ce mec ?

- Permets-moi de taire son nom.

- D'accord, je comprends. Mais quand tu dis qu'il voulait t'embrasser…il est amoureux de toi ou quoi ?

Sur le coup, Jin se sentit complètement stupide Yoshiki n'avait jamais dit ça.

- Euh…j'en sais rien. Je suppose qu'on n'embrasse pas quelqu'un parce qu'on le déteste.

- Brillante déduction.

- Hé ! C'est toi qui a posé la question !

- Bon ok, on va dire que « amoureux » c'est peut-être beaucoup pour l'instant. Il en pince un peu pour toi en tout cas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Toi tu ressens quoi pour lui ?

Jin poussa un glapissement déstabilisé :

- Mais euh…j'en sais rien moi ! C'est la première fois qu'on me fait le coup ! J'suis pas gay !

- Pourquoi il ne t'a pas embrassé ?

- Je ne l'ai pas laissé faire.

- Hé bien, dis-lui que tu n'es pas de ce bord-là et puis c'est tout ! conclut Dune en haussant les épaules.

Jin fit la moue. Cette solution si logique et si simple le laissait…sur sa faim.

- C'est un ami cher…j'ai peur que ça gâche quelque chose.

- Tu savais qu'il était gay ?

- Même pas. Enfin je crois qu'il serait plutôt bi vu qu'il est sorti avec des filles.

- S'il n'est pas idiot, il comprendra. T'as jamais donné le moindre signe d'être gay alors il aurait dû s'attendre à un refus. Il est mignon au moins ?

Jin répondit avec précaution :

- Même si je suis un homme, je suis bien forcé de le reconnaître.

Dune eut un sourire joueur :

- Et bien fais comme ça. Je suis surprise que tu me demandes conseil pour ça, il n'y avait que deux solutions après tout !

- Euh…je vois pas trop la deuxième.

- Tu pourrais t'ouvrir de nouveaux horizons ! lâcha Dune en riant.

Jin sentit le sang lui remonter jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et s'écria plus vivement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

- Ca jamais de la vie !

- Calmos, je disais ça pour rire ! Bon alors, tu vas arrêter de faire la tête ? Ca te travaille à ce point ?

- C'est juste que…oh et puis zut t'as raison, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je me tracasse !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il changea de sujet :

- Ca va avec Yamapi on dirait !

Dune sourit d'un air coquin :

- Moui je l'apprivoise peu à peu. Moi par contre, je dirais pas non s'il m'embrassait !

- Ben voyons…Allez je te rends ta liberté. Merci.

- Pas de quoi !

Passé trois heures du matin, l'ambiance de la fête commença peu à peu à retomber. Certains rentrèrent chez eux et lorsque l'aube commença à poindre, on put voir quelques cadavres endormis ça et là sur le sable. Le reste discutait à voix basse.

Jin avait froid et un peu sommeil. Joey comatait les yeux ouverts, Dune et Pi étaient couchés l'un tourné vers l'autre et Jin les avait vus s'embrasser. Leur flirt était désormais officiel, il en était plutôt content et se demandait lequel des deux avait craqué le premier.

Jin s'était endormi une petite demi-heure et à son réveil, il se demanda tout de suite où était Yoshiki qu'il n'avait plus vu de toute la nuit. Ne le voyant nulle part sur le camp, dont les derniers feux mouraient dans la grisaille de l'aube, il s'inquiéta et crut qu'il était parti sans lui dire au revoir.

Il fut soulagé de l'apercevoir dans l'eau. Lui au moins n'avait pas oublié son maillot de bain mais la perspective de se baigner à une heure pareille fit courir des frissons à Jin.

Il traversa la plage, pieds nus jusqu'au bord de l'eau dont le contact sur ses orteils le fit reculer tout de suite. Elle avait perdu toute sa chaleur durant la nuit.

- T'as pas froid ? demanda-t-il sans pouvoir retenir un large bâillement.

C'était la marée basse et Yoshiki, assis dans l'eau, n'était immergé que jusqu'au ventre. Maintenant qu'il faisait assez clair pour qu'il voit son visage, Jin fut soulagé de le voir lui sourire comme avant.

- J'ai connu pire. Toi tu as surtout froid parce que tu es fatigué, je le vois à ta tête.

- Ouais je sais, j'ai des cernes de trois kilomètres quand j'ai sommeil. J'ai déjà la flemme rien qu'en pensant à ce qu'il va falloir ranger.

Il s'assit lourdement sur le sable. Son jean en était plein, tant pis.

Yoshiki sortit de l'eau et Jin ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il pourrait s'estimer heureux s'il était fichu comme lui à quarante-quatre ans. En passant, Yoshiki s'amusa à lui lancer des gouttes :

- Héééé elle est froide ! Tu vas attraper la crève, t'as même pas de quoi te sécher !

- Non c'est vrai, je suis vraiment venu comme un touriste !

- Même pas, les touristes sont mieux équipés que ça ! On va essayer de rallumer un feu.

Jin se remit sur ses pieds et partit se mettre à l'ouvrage sur un feu dont les braises étaient encore rouges. Par chance, il restait du charbon et après quelques efforts, un feu appréciable fut rallumé.

- Mets-toi là, dit-il à Yoshiki en lui désignant une natte près du brasier. Moi je vais réveiller les morts et tout ranger parce que j'ai pas trop envie que les flics voient le désordre qu'on a mis.

Effectivement, le coin n'était plus très propre mais la prévoyance de Jin était tout de même allée jusqu'à prévoir d'énormes sacs poubelles qu'il emporterait à la déchetterie.

Tous ceux qui ne somnolaient pas trop se mirent à la tâche et la plage fut nettoyée bien plus vite que Jin l'aurait pensé.

- Hé Jin ! dit Yamapi qui avait la voix un peu enrouée par une nuit passée dehors. Sacré anniversaire hein ?

- Tu l'as dit ! Et toi, t'as bien employé ton temps on dirait !

Son ami sourit :

- Elle est chouette ! T'as bien fait de me la présenter. On s'est mis d'accord pour ne pas trop s'attacher vu que je devrais repartir. C'est ce qui est bien avec elle : tu peux parler vraiment. Je vais dormir un peu quand on va rentrer ensuite je retournerai la voir.

Jin acquiesça en souriant tout en se disant que pour _eux _au moins, tout était facile et sans bizarrerie.

Il ne restait finalement pas grand-chose de la quantité de nourriture qui avait été apportée. Les restes furent mangés en guise de petit déjeuner ou ramenés par leurs propriétaires. Jin remercia un à un chacun de ses invités à mesure qu'ils partirent. Joey voulut rester pour aider à ranger la tente mais Jin-voyant qu'il avait bien bu- l'incita à retourner chez lui, voituré par un de ses danseurs qui habitait sur le chemin.

Il ne resta que Dune, Pi et Yoshiki. Le feu ne suffit pas à le sécher totalement mais il put quand même se rhabiller. Puis la tente fut démontée et le matériel rangé petit à petit dans la voiture de Jin. Ce dernier n'aspirait désormais plus qu'à se rouler dans son lit.

Quand ils remontèrent la plage vers le parking, Jin laissa volontairement les autres passer devant pour marcher à côté de Yoshiki. Il avait envie de lui dire quelque chose à propos de ce que Yoshiki lui avait avoué mais il avait peur de sa réaction. Et quand il cherchait ses mots, il réalisait qu'il ne savait même pas quoi lui dire. Il y avait quelque chose de frustrant dans tout ça. Il lui manquait quelque chose….il avait une envie qu'il était incapable d'identifier. Une bonne discussion où Yoshiki lui raconterait tout par le menu ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Son cerveau ne semblait plus opérationnel pour une réflexion approfondie. Il attendait le moment où il aurait les idées plus claires. On réfléchit toujours autrement avec un peu de recul et il fallait vraiment que, dans cette situation, il se méfie de sa maladroite spontanéité.

Il avait la tête ailleurs et ses yeux dérivèrent machinalement vers Yoshiki. Il eut une sorte de choc lorsqu'il s'aperçut que celui-ci le regardait et il baissa immédiatement le nez. Il avait envie de s'excuser mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Yoshiki lui épargna soudain tout embarras au moment du départ car, arrivé au parking, il fit un grand sourire et un geste de la main :

- Rentrez bien tout le monde ! Je me suis bien amusé !

Il s'éloigna, laissant Jin dérouté et rentra dans sa voiture noire en répondant aux signes que lui faisaient Dune et Yamapi. Il eut même un grand sourire pour Jin qui se demanda comment il devait le prendre.

Dune le tira par le bras :

- Hé ho ! Secoue-toi un peu si tu veux pouvoir rentrer chez toi !

Il ne pouvait vraiment parler de ça à personne, même pas à Dune finalement.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre VII/**

**Pour me justifier sur mon rythme de parution anormalement rapide, je n'ai qu'un mot à dire : je passe les vacances les plus ennuyeuses de ma vie (dans un coin où il n'y a strictement rien à faire) alors je me plonge dans cette histoire pour me changer les idées. ^^"**

_La déprime lui avait perturbé l'esprit ou quoi ? Un jeune homme…de vingt ans de moins que lui en plus ! L'âge l'avait-il transformé en vieux pervers ? Sa jeunesse et sa joie de vivre l'avaient profondément touché. Jin avait apporté une bouffée d'air frais dans sa vie qu'il voyait en gris. C'était un peu parce qu'il était là qu'il avait retrouvé le moral. Mais ça ne devait pas aller plus loin, jamais. Il n'avait rien à lui apporter, homme sur la pente descendante, trop triste, trop sombre pour quelqu'un comme lui. Jin ne comprenait pas. Il valait mieux qu'il s'éloigne de lui pendant un moment. _

_« Et vraiment Yoshiki, grouille-toi de trouver une nouvelle copine. Si tu commences à regarder les hommes, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose de détraqué chez toi. »_

_« Je n'ai plus de temps pour ça Toshi. La musique sera ma seule maîtresse. Je préfère rester tout seul. »_

Les jours qui suivirent ne furent pas très amusants pour Jin : Pi fut beaucoup moins disponible, occupé qu'il était par sa relation toute neuve avec Dune. Il découchait souvent, laissant Jin aux prises avec ses pensées concernant Yoshiki. Le jeune homme avait commencé par le laisser tranquille, croyant que Yoshiki préfèrerait ne pas trop le voir pendant quelques temps. Il pensa qu'il valait mieux attendre qu'il se manifeste de lui-même et c'était une sorte de test pour savoir si Yoshiki ne lui en voulait vraiment pas.

Pour s'empêcher de penser, il se noya dans le travail. Le succès de son spectacle ne montrait pas le moindre signe d'essoufflement, un exploit sur une aussi longue période et pour un artiste inconnu. Il avait même eu droit à des articles dans la presse californienne et à un passage à la télé régionale. Dans le public, on voyait de plus en plus d'Américains mêlés au Japonais. Il était heureux et occupé au point d'en oublier le Japon dont il n'essayait même plus de prendre des nouvelles.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de s'en apercevoir, une dizaine de jours avaient passé et Yoshiki n'avait donné aucun signe de vie. Jin aurait pu se dire que ce n'était rien et qu'ils n'étaient pas proches au point d'être obligés de se voir sans arrêt. A la place, il ressentit ce silence comme un abandon vexant. Il essaya d'appeler Yoshiki, son portable était sur répondeur. Les SMS ne reçurent aucune réponse non plus. Il entra dans un état à mi-chemin entre la tristesse et la colère. Yoshiki lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas fâché alors qu'est-ce que signifiait ? Il obtint des nouvelles par Joey : Yoshiki était retourné au Japon pour affaires. Jin lui demanda de le prévenir lorsqu'il serait de retour et n'eut plus qu'à ronger son frein. L'absence de Yoshiki aurait pu être une bonne excuse et pourtant cela ne fit qu'aggraver son anxiété. Il aurait quand même pu lui dire qu'il partait !

_En quel honneur ?_ lui souffla parfois sa conscience. _T'es juste un pote hein ? Tu crois peut-être qu'il appelle tous ses amis pour les tenir au courant de tous ses faits et gestes ?_

Cette pensée de bon sens l'obligea à se calmer et à attendre patiemment. Il dû attendre encore une semaine au bout de laquelle il se trouva coincé à devoir reconnaître une chose : Yoshiki lui manquait. Il suivait de loin en loin Dune et Yamapi pour se distraire mais finalement, leur couple n'éveillait en lui qu'un intérêt limité. Il se contentait de prêter une oreille attentive quand l'un et l'autre lui racontait quelque chose et il se sentait seul de ne pouvoir rien raconter lui. Qu'aurait-il dit d'ailleurs ? Qu'il avait envie de voir Yoshiki et que le fait de n'avoir aucune nouvelle de lui perturbait même son sommeil ? Pas vraiment normal comme attitude, fallait vraiment qu'il se soigne…

Enfin, le SMS salvateur arriva sur son portable de la part de Joey. Il était très tôt et Jin revenait tout juste d'une soirée en boîte organisée après son concert.

« Le boss est au bureau. Il y est allé tout seul puisque c'est dimanche » Jin ne fit ni une ni deux. Yoshiki était revenu et n'avait pas non plus répondu aux messages qu'il avait laissés sur son répondeur. Il remit sa veste qu'il avait à peine eut le temps de retirer et ressortit de son appartement.

Après des semaines de canicule, le temps avait fini par tourner à l'orage. Le soleil à peine levé révélait de gros nuages noirs qui ne demandaient qu'à lâcher leur cargaison de pluie sur la ville. Jin trouva facilement une place dans la rue déserte et s'engouffra dans le bâtiment. Il savait très bien se diriger dans ces couloirs à présent et il traça tout droit vers le studio sombre dans lequel Yoshiki s'enfermait des heures entières pour travailler. Pas un instant, il ne réfléchit à l'accueil que celui-ci allait lui réserver.

Il frappa à la porte et Yoshiki lui ouvrit. Il vit une surprise totale se peindre sur son visage :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?

Jin entra vivement dans la pièce puis se tourna vers lui, les bras croisés, le nez frémissant d'indignation pendant que Yoshiki refermait la porte :

- Pourquoi tu ne réponds plus à mes appels ? Et ne me sors pas cette excuse à la con du « j'ai plus de crédit ! »

Yoshiki l'avait regardé tout ce temps avec le même sourire moitié-doux, moitié amusé qu'il avait souvent avec lui :

- Non en effet, je ne connais pas ce genre de problèmes.

- Donc tu les as bien reçus ? C'est quoi ton problème ?

Maintenant qu'il l'avait de nouveau devant lui, Jin sentait disparaître tout son énervement et comprenait de plus en plus qu'il était en train de se couvrir de ridicule en se comportant comme une petite amie délaissée. Il ne pouvait plus qu'essayer de sauver la face. Mais Yoshiki l'acheva en haussant les épaules :

- Qui te dit que j'ai un problème Jin ? Ce serait plutôt toi. Tu débarques ici à 6 h du matin, furieux pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je ne te dirai pas à quoi tu me fais penser, ça risquerait de t'énerver. J'ai eu tellement de travail à faire ces derniers temps que j'ai lâché mon portable personnel. J'en ai deux tu sais ? Un pour le boulot, un pour le privé. Et si tu as essayé de m'appeler pendant que j'étais au Japon, ça n'a même pas dû passer. Qu'avais-tu de si important à me dire ?

Evidemment, Jin n'avait rien à répondre parce qu'il s'était comporté comme un parfait crétin en agissant sur un coup de tête une fois de plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il était venu faire ici au juste ? La honte l'envahit au point qu'il eut envie de partir en courant.

- Désolé Yoshiki. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris…dit-il d'une voix étouffée sans plus oser le regarder. Je n'avais pas de raison de venir, je vais te foutre la paix maintenant. C'est juste que…j'ai cru que tu ne voulais plus me voir.

Yoshiki se rapprocha de lui, toujours en souriant ce qui rassurait Jin autant que ça l'énervait parce qu'il sentait que Yoshiki avait envie de se moquer de lui. Mais chez lui, même ce genre de sourire contenait encore un soupçon de mélancolie.

Yoshiki leva la main et fit tomber doucement son poing sur la tête de Jin en demandant d'un air joueur :

- Je rêve ou je t'ai manqué ? Hé mon grand, tu as plein d'autres amis pour te passer de moi !

- Ne me parle pas comme si j'étais un gosse ! s'écria Jin, les joues rouges. Ca va, j'ai assez honte comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter !

Incapable de rester plus longtemps dans cette situation, Jin voulut passer devant Yoshiki pour déguerpir mais celui-ci l'attrapa au vol :

- Jin ne te vexe pas comme ça... Et ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis ni fâché ni ennuyé par toi.

- Ah bon ? bougonna Jin. On est toujours amis alors, t'as pas cherché à te débarrasser de moi ?

Yoshiki mit si longtemps à répondre que Jin lui lança un regard furieux :

- Non mais je rêve ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ait commencé je te signale !

- Tu n'es pas fautif. Je pensais que ce serait mieux que je m'éloigne un peu.

Sans lâcher Jin, Yoshiki posa doucement son front contre la tête du jeune homme. Ce contact ne dura qu'un instant mais Jin fut parcouru d'un grand frisson et il rata les premiers mots de la suite :

- Tant pis puisque tu me colles, ce sera à tes risques et périls !

- Et je risque quoi ? demanda Jin alors qu'une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il le savait fort bien.

Mais Yoshiki sauta du coq-à-l'âne :

- Tiens, il pleut ?

En effet, en tendant l'oreille, Jin perçut le bruit d'une pluie diluvienne qui s'abattait dehors. Bientôt, ce fut un coup de tonnerre assez proche qui résonna.

- Tu es venu à pied ou en voiture ? demanda Yoshiki.

Jin sentit venir une excellente raison de mentir :

- A pied, répondit-il en prenant son air le plus ennuyé. Je peux rester là le temps que ça se calme ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Yoshiki en souriant. Mais tu vas t'ennuyer.

Jin ne fit ni une ni deux et alla s'établir dans un confortable fauteuil tournant en déclarant :

- Mais non, ne t'en fais pas. J'aime bien te regarder bosser !

Yoshiki parut surpris mais le laissa faire et retourna à son énorme console. Il mit un casque sur ses oreilles et Jin n'eut pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait écouter et trafiquer avec tous ces boutons. En tout cas, il avait l'air concentré. Il ne fut même pas vexé que Yoshiki ne fasse pas le moindre effort pour s'occuper de lui et le désennuyer ! Puisqu'il avait débarqué ici sans prévenir alors que Yoshiki avait autre chose à faire, il ne se sentit pas le droit de râler.

Il se balança avec nonchalance sur son fauteuil. Il était bien là dans la chaleur et le calme total du studio. Tout y était noir depuis les murs jusqu'au sol en passant par les meubles. Il n'entendait que les faibles bruits du siège de Yoshiki qui grinçait quand il bougeait et la pluie au-dehors.

Il était content d'être là. C'était aussi bête et simple que ça mais il était mieux là à ne rien faire qu'à regarder Yoshiki bosser que chez lui en train de se monter la tête comme il l'avait fait ses derniers jours La honte de tout à l'heure s'était un peu calmée. Il avait compris une chose : Yoshiki en pinçait toujours pour lui. Il ne le disait pas clairement mais il était doué pour le faire comprendre autrement. Et pour la première fois, Jin se prit à réfléchir à ce qui se passerait s'il se prêtait au jeu. Il n'y avait jamais pensé avant : qu'est-ce que ça faisait d'être avec un homme ? Est-ce que ça lui plairait ? Au-delà de tous les problèmes que pourraient lui attirer la chose, il était curieux. Il n'avait jamais reculé devant les nouvelles expériences. Celle-ci l'intriguait autant qu'elle l'inquiétait parce qu'il ne serait pas le seul impliqué. Yoshiki avait un fond de sentiment pour lui et la dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était le blesser, lui qui semblait déjà si fragile.

_Dommage...avec quelqu'un d'aussi cinglé que moi, peut-être que j'aurais essayé juste pour le fun. Mais je ne prendrai pas le risque avec Yoshiki. _

Cette petite décision rapidement ratifiée, il sentit ses paupières s'alourdirent. Il avait passé une nuit blanche et maintenant qu'il était calme, il avait très envie de dormir. Il ferma les yeux dans l'optique de se reposer quelques minutes. De toute façon, Yoshiki était parti dans son monde et n'était pas prêt d'en revenir.

Lorsque Yoshiki estima qu'il ne pouvait plus améliorer davantage l'arrangement de la partie de _Jade_ qu'il se repassait depuis une heure, il retira son casque et s'adossa à son fauteuil avec une grimace de lassitude. Il préférait être seul pour ce genre de chose. Quand il était avec le groupe, Pata s'endormait, Heath faisait semblant d'écouter et Toshi finissait toujours par lui reprocher « son perfectionnisme pathologique. » Seul Sugizo essayait de prêter attention à ce qu'il faisait mais Yoshiki pensait que c'était seulement parce qu'il venait d'entrer dans le groupe. Puisqu'au bout du compte, il était le seul à bosser sur ses détails, il aimait mieux le faire tout seul.

Il avait totalement oublié ce pauvre Jin mais il fut très surpris de découvrir qu'il s'était endormi en travers de son fauteuil, en une position acrobatique qui lui vaudrait sûrement de bonnes courbatures quand il se réveillerait.

Yoshiki appuya son coude sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, sa main sur sa joue et l'observa en souriant. Jin était casse-pied, collant, bavard, énergique, spontané, lumineux, jeune et plein de vie. Tout ce qu'il n'était pas et tout ce qu'il aimait aussi. Il avait un peu tendance à le voir comme un gamin alors qu'il avait vingt-six ans mais Jin était un peu ambigu. Il avait la force, le sex-appeal et la débrouillardise d'un homme adulte mais son sourire était celui d'un petit garçon. Jin était encore un homme-enfant qui oscillait selon les moments entre un esprit mature et des crises de gamineries. Il était déjà loin le temps où il le prenait pour un crétin d'idol. Il trouvait même que Jin méritait mieux que ça. Il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup, il l'attendrissait, il lui remontait le moral…et il l'attirait irrésistiblement.

Yoshiki se leva sans faire de bruit et s'approcha du dormeur dans l'optique de le réveiller. Il se risqua à effleurer ses cheveux du bout des doigts mais il eut peur que Jin s'en rende compte et il retira très vite sa main. Il l'appela doucement et le prit par l'épaule pour le réveiller :

- Jin ? Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Tu es fatigué et je crois qu'il y a une accalmie.

Jin se redressa et étira son corps endolori :

- J'me suis endormi sans faire exprès. J'ai fait la fête toute la nuit.

Il leva le nez vers Yoshiki et le regarda un moment avant de lui sourire. Il était vraiment idiot...mais quand il y avait une connerie à faire, c'était toujours pour sa pomme.

- Dis Yoshiki…

- Oui ?

- Je sais que tu ne veux plus en parler mais réponds-moi franchement. T'as toujours envie de m'embrasser ?

Yoshiki poussa un léger soupir :

- Si je te dis oui, tu pars en courant ?

- Non, ça ne me fait pas peur. C'est juste bizarre, j'ai jamais essayé. Et je me demandais ce que ça ferait.

Le visage de Yoshiki prit une étrange expression entre le sourire et la grimace :

- Tu es incroyable toi. Et sacrément gonflé de dire ça pour un hétéro.

Jin demanda avec inquiétude :

- Ca te vexe ?

- Non, je suis juste stupéfait.

- J'ai souvent des idées bizarres. Et quand elles se fixent dans mon crâne, c'est dur de les sortir.

- Ok. Et ton idée fixe du moment c'est quoi exactement ?

Encouragé, Jin choisit d'y aller au culot :

- Je voudrais essayer parce que je suis un fichu curieux qui y pensera toujours tant qu'il n'aura pas testé.

Il baissa les yeux, gêné et pouvant à peine croire ce qu'il disait :

- Seulement...je ne veux pas que ça te fasse du mal. Tu comprends…je sais pas si t'as des sentiments. En fait, t'as raison, je suis sacrément gonflé de te demander ça, acheva-t-il en se grattant les cheveux d'embarras.

Yoshiki s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur et lui demanda avec sérieux :

- Blague à part, tu veux vraiment que je le fasse ?

Jin acquiesça sans un mot en sentant son cœur rater un battement. Il se demandait ce que Yoshiki pouvait bien penser.

Ensuite, il ne fut plus capable ni de bouger ni de réfléchir. Yoshiki s'appuya sur les accoudoirs et hissa son visage vers le sien. Lentement, vraiment lentement comme s'il ne le croyait pas. Jin franchit de lui-même les derniers centimètres sans y penser. Le premier contact fut hésitant mais pas longtemps. Yoshiki avait des lèvres toutes douces et Jin se rendit compte de quelque chose d'étonnant : il était à l'aise. Pas timide, pas effrayé du tout, il y alla franchement et scella ses lèvres à celles de Yoshiki. Il n'alla pas jusqu'à l'approfondir toutefois, il se contenta d'un baiser doux, léger mais bien plus long que ce qu'il aurait pensé a priori. Il aimait ça. Vraiment. Il aimait la bouche de Yoshiki sur la sienne, son odeur à lui et même ses bras tendus de chaque côté de sa tête.

Lorsque Yoshiki s'éloigna, il se sentit frustré. Ouvrant les yeux, il tomba sur un sourire doux et une main qui lissa tendrement les mèches de son front :

- Tu es dégourdi pour une première expérience.

Jin fit une petite moue :

- J'ai 26 piges, pas 15. Et j'suis pas une fille !

Yoshiki se mit à rire et passa son index sur une de ses joues :

- Pourtant tu rougis !

- C'est pas vrai !

Jin était assez choqué parce qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que baiser soit aussi bon. Il avait déjà envie de recommencer.

_C'est pas possible ! Est-ce que je serai… ? Mais aucun mec ne m'a jamais attiré pourtant ! _

Sauf Yoshiki. Il fallait bien qu'il reconnaisse que ce baiser lui avait révélé l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Ce n'était pas finalement pas si anormal qu'il lui ait tant manqué durant son absence. Mais c'était un peu dur à avaler comme révélation. Heureusement qu'il était assis…

Yoshiki s'était relevé mais il était toujours penché vers lui, appuyé sur les accoudoirs :

- Alors ta curiosité est satisfaite ? Je suis sûr que t'as trouvé ça bizarre finalement.

- Ben en fait.., balbutia Jin. J'ai aimé.

- Tu as aimé ? répéta Yoshiki.

- Oui...Je suis peut-être encore plus cinglé que je ne le pensais finalement, marmonna-t-il avec un petit rire.

Il se sentait comme un assoiffé à qui l'on n'a pas donné assez d'eau. N'écoutant que son envie, il se tint aux bras tendus de Yoshiki et se redressa pour l'embrasser de nouveau avec encore moins d'hésitation que la première fois. Il sentit clairement à sa réaction que Yoshiki était surpris. Il se dégagea un instant pour souffler d'une voix faible :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

- Je crois que cette nouvelle expérience me plaît beaucoup finalement. Ne me demande pas ce qui me passe par la tête.

Yoshiki resta figé quelques secondes puis soudain, il reprit les lèvres de Jin entre les siennes pour un baiser incroyablement sensuel et langoureux que Jin savoura sans retenue. Mais Yoshiki n'osa pas le toucher davantage et garda ses mains sur les accoudoirs.

Quant ils n'eurent plus de souffle, ils se séparèrent et Yoshiki se redressa complètement. Jin avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre et son cas lui apparut définitivement comme un grand mystère. Une chose était sûre : il ne regrettait absolument pas d'être venu.

_Bon…je fais quoi moi maintenant_ _?_

- Jin, tu devrais rentrer chez toi maintenant.

Le jeune homme lança à Yoshiki un regard de reproche :

- Tu me chasses ?

- Ce n'est pas ça…, soupira le plus âgé. Je pense que c'est nécessaire pour toi, je vois presque les rouages de ton cerveau qui s'emballent. Ils ne doivent pas avoir l'habitude !

- Non mais je t'en prie, fous-toi de moi !

Yoshiki eut un petit rire et répéta :

- Va, la pluie s'est arrêtée. On se voit demain si tu veux.

Jin commençait à comprendre pourquoi Yoshiki voulait qu'il s'en aille. Il était toutefois certain de revenir le lendemain sans avoir changé le fond de son opinion.

Il ne protesta plus, se leva du fauteuil et dit au revoir à Yoshiki sagement, de loin avec un signe de la main.

Puis il sortit du bâtiment et marcha en direction de sa voiture. Dehors, ça sentait la pluie fraîchement tombée et la chaleur s'était apaisée. Il avait la tête qui tournait un peu et plein de sentiments divers dans le cœur. Mais un spectateur extérieur n'aurait vu qu'une chose : le sourire crétin qu'il avait sur le visage.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre VIII/**

**Je vais modifier la chronologie des évènements réels. A cette période, Jin aurait déjà dû annoncer son départ de Kat-Tun mais je vais romancer davantage sur ce point et faire durer les choses. **

Même sans voir Yoshiki, Jin sentait que sa vie était considérablement chamboulée. Il n'en revenait pas de découvrir à 26 ans qu'il était capable de ressentir de l'attirance pour un homme. Et pas n'importe lequel en plus ! Ce qui n'avait été qu'un petit jeu sans y croire s'était révélé être quelque chose de plus sérieux qu'il ne le pensait. Mais il avait très peur aussi. Ce n'était pas du tout facile pour lui d'intégrer cette nouvelle donnée dans sa vie. Quand il s'imaginait en parler à Yamapi, il avait des frissons d'horreur. C'était un coup à le faire rentrer au Japon illico presto ou pire encore à le perdre totalement car les rares fois où ils avaient évoqué le sujet des homosexuels, Yamapi s'était toujours montré très sarcastique. Cette histoire ne devrait jamais être sue par qui que ce soit ce qui rendait Jin très seul dans sa position ne pouvant en discuter avec personne.

Il se sentait mal la nuit quand Yamapi dormait à coté de son lit. S'il savait, il refuserait certainement la moindre intimité avec lui-même si Jin n'avait jamais eu le moindre comportement ambigu. Il regretterait peut-être leur proximité et ne voudrait même plus s'approcher de lui ? Cette seule idée donnait à Jin envie de pleurer. Il en était presque à regretter d'avoir joué à ce jeu dangereux avec Yoshiki pour n'avoir pas pu rester le strict hétéro qu'il s'était cru être.

Yoshiki ne l'avait congédié que jusqu'au lendemain mais cette fois, à force de réfléchir, ce fut Jin qui ne se pressa pas de reprendre contact. Il espérait que ce qui s'était passé n'était qu'un passage et qu'il suffirait de deux ou trois jours pour se remettre l'esprit en place.

Côté carrière, rien n'avait changé. On pouvait presque parler d'une agréable routine concernant son spectacle et il était resté sur les mêmes envies concernant les Etats-Unis. Mais ces rêves commençaient à prendre l'apparence de velléités. Il avait envie de certaines choses mais ne prenait aucune décision et rien ne venait pour l'aider à prendre un chemin ou l'autre. Il aurait été parfaitement incapable d'appeler Johnny pour lui dire d'aller se voir et qu'il restait à Los Angeles. Il était toujours censé revenir en octobre, n'avait pas la moindre envie de le faire mais ne voyait pas du tout comment l'éviter. Johnny ne se rappelait pas à son bon souvenir, son spectacle marchait bien alors pour le moment, il se laissait vivre et partageait son temps entre le travail et les soirées.

Ce fut d'ailleurs pendant l'une d'entre elles que Yoshiki repris contact avec lui. Jin s'amusait avec sa troupe de danseurs à La Villa, leur boîte de nuit préférée. Jin était en train de s'éclater sur un podium - il n'hésitait jamais à monter dessus éprouvant un plaisir presque sensuel à montrer ses talents de danseur sous les yeux de tous les fêtards des lieux. Il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche et eut la surprise d'y lire un message de Yoshiki qui lui disait qu'il était sur place également, avec quelques amis, dans l'une des salles privées et insonorisées que possédait la boîte. C'était les clients les plus aisés qui venaient là pour boire du champagne entre amis sans être gênés par la musique et les danseurs. Ils pouvaient cependant regarder la salle à travers une large vitre qui occupait un côté de la pièce.

Jin se dit que Yoshiki devait l'avoir vu danser et hésita à le rejoindre. Qu'allait-il se passer et qu'allait-il lui dire après la scène de la dernière fois ? Pensant que Yoshiki le voyait peut-être à travers la vitre, il choisit de le rejoindre. Après tout, s'il était avec des amis, il ne pourrait rien se passer de plus et ils n'auraient même pas l'occasion de discuter de ce sujet.

La petite salle privée où se trouvait Yoshiki et ses amis baignait dans une lumière rouge assez désagréable pour les yeux. Le temps que sa vision s'habitue, Jin compta cinq personnes en dehors de Yoshiki, tous des hommes et tous Japonais manifestement et assis autour d'une table pleine de bouteilles et de verres. L'odeur de cigarette était aussi fortement présente. Il comprit rien qu'à leur aspect qu'il s'agissait encore d'un groupe de rock mais celui-ci lui parut plus inquiétant que X-Japan. Ils étaient tous en noir et tiraient la gueule habituelle des types de heavy qui veulent passer pour des gros durs sauf un qui lui sourit quand il entra. Sûrement le plus sociable de la bande !

Yoshiki se leva de sa banquette en souriant et lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour le présenter aux autres. Jin ne ressentit pas de gêne car il comprit que Yoshiki ferait semblant de rien devant ses amis. Il fit de son mieux pour retenir les cinq prénoms qu'il lui énuméra en désignant ses cinq compagnons : Kyo, Kaoru, Die, Toshiya et Shinya. Tiens...prononcés à la suite, ces noms-là lui disaient quelque chose…. !

- Vous ne seriez pas un groupe connu par hasard ? J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu.

Ce fut Die, celui qui lui avait souri qui répondit :

- On est les Dir en Grey si ça te dit quelque chose.

- Ah ouiiiii ! s'écria Jin qui manqua se taper le front du plat de la main. Je me disais aussi ! Ravi de vous rencontrer.

Il ne les avait pas reconnus du tout parce que la dernière fois qu'il avait eu un aperçu du groupe, c'était au moins sept ans auparavant et qu'ils avaient bien changé de look depuis.

Il s'assit à côté de Yoshiki mais très vite, il se demanda ce qu'il était venu faire là. Les Dir en Grey et Yoshiki se mirent à discuter de leurs histoires communes sans que Jin ne trouve le moyen de participer. La pièce était tellement enfumée que ses yeux commençaient à lui piquer et ces nouvelles têtes le mettaient assez mal à l'aise surtout deux d'entre elles, Kaoru et Kyo qui le regardaient parfois avec des yeux inquiétants. Jin était content que Yoshiki n'ait pas dit qu'il travaillait pour la Johnny's. Déjà que lui l'avait pris pour un rigolo au départ, il était sûr que les Dir en Grey ne se seraient pas gênés pour lui rire au nez. Tout compte fait, il regrettait que Yoshiki n'ait pas été seul et il se mit à lancer des coups d'œil à la piste de danse où il avait envie de retourner. Inutile d'espérer que les six qu'il avait sous le nez soient du genre à lever leurs fesses de la banquette en moleskine pour aller danser !

Il tint bon pendant un quart d'heure puis, passablement agacé, il prit le prétexte de ses amis qu'il avait laissé pour sortir de la pièce non sans avoir lancé un regard appuyé à Yoshiki qui lui reprochait de lui faire perdre son temps alors qu'ils devaient discuter d'autre choses.

Il retourna dans la salle de danse. L'air y était surchauffé mais il lui parut pur et frais en comparaison de celui qu'il y avait dans la salle privée. Il rejoignit ses amis qui dansaient toujours et recommença à s'amuser comme si de rien n'était. Il regrimpa sur son podium et se mit à se déhancher comme s'il faisait un show au Tokyo Dome devant des milliers de pré-pubères en folie. Un sourire en coin naquit sur ses lèvres à la pensée que, dans sa petite salle empuantit par la cigarette, Yoshiki le voyait peut-être.

Il se demandait si Yoshiki allait rester enfermé longtemps ou s'il finirait par venir le voir. Peut-être qu'il préférait faire marche arrière et effacer ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois ? Peut-être qu'il s'était fait les mêmes réflexions que lui-même ?

Il avait presque abandonné l'idée de le voir seul à seul ce soir-là lorsqu'il finit par s'apercevoir que Yoshiki était sorti et qu'il le regardait un peu à l'écart de la foule. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Jin lui fit signe de le rejoindre mais ne fut pas surpris lorsque Yoshiki refusa. Il sauta de son podium et se fraya un chemin parmi les fêtards pour le rejoindre et lui lancer d'un ton légèrement sarcastique :

- Où sont passés tes copains si loquaces ?

- Ils sont repartis. Ils t'ont fait peur hein ? répondit Yoshiki en souriant.

- Ils sont un peu sinistres je trouve et j'avais l'impression qu'ils me regardaient de haut, grommela Jin.

Yoshiki se mit à rire :

- Ils font un peu les malins parfois avec les inconnus mais je t'assure que quand on les connaît bien, ils sont adorables. Je ne vois pas pour quelle raison ils t'auraient regardé de haut. Ils ne savent même pas que tu es dans un boy's band !

Jin ne pensait pas que le terme « adorable » puisse leur convenir mais il garda ses réflexions pour lui et répondit à la dernière phrase par une grimace vexée.

- Comment tu les connais ?

- C'est moi qui les ai lancés. J'ai produit leur premier album. Même s'ils ne sont plus dans ma maison de disques, nous sommes toujours amis.

Jin se dit que Yoshiki devait avoir un sacré flair pour avoir était le premier à produire un groupe devenu si célèbre.

Passant à autre chose, il attrapa les bras de Yoshiki et s'écria :

- Bouge un peu, t'es raide comme un balai !

Mais Yoshiki s'esquiva d'un air gêné en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux. C'était un geste qu'il avait souvent.

- Non pas question, même avec trois grammes d'alcool dans le sang tu ne me feras pas danser !

- Et chanter tu le ferais ?

- Non plus. D'ailleurs j'ai essayé. Dans le premier groupe que j'ai formé avec Toshi, c'était moi qui chantais.

- Et c'était comment ?

- Si j'ai refilé le boulot à Toshi, c'est pas pour rien !

Jin se mit à rire et répondit :

- Allons dehors dans ce cas, j'ai pas envie de crier pour me faire entendre.

Ils sortirent sur le trottoir, loin du bruit de la boîte. Sans véritable projet, ils se mirent à marcher en direction de la mer qui n'était pas loin et Jin demanda :

- Toshi est toujours chez toi ?

- Non, il est resté au Japon. Il me rejoindra avec les autres quand il faudra aller à Chicago.

Jin sentit Yoshiki frissonner et le vit resserrer sa veste autour de lui. Il ne faisait pourtant pas froid. Il tourna la tête vers lui et, à la lumière des lampadaires, il se rendit compte que Yoshiki paraissait très fatigué.

- Tu n'as pas bonne mine tu sais ?

- Oui…c'est le concert. Je n'avais pas stressé comme ça depuis longtemps. J'ai vraiment peur.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Jin avec un étonnement sincère. Depuis le temps que t'es dans le métier, tu as peur d'un festival ?

Yoshiki fourra ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et soupira :

- C'est notre premier concert aux Etats-Unis depuis bien longtemps. Et c'est sûrement notre dernière occasion d'essayer de nous faire connaître dans ce pays.

- Tu y tiens vraiment ? demanda Jin. Je veux dire…t'es un dieu vivant au Japon et je pensais que ça te suffisait.

Yoshiki eut un sourire un peu triste :

- Je veux la même chose que toi Jin. J'avais ton âge quand j'ai essayé de faire connaître le groupe dans ce pays. Mais ça n'a pas marché du tout. A cette époque, un groupe de rock venu du Japon était une idée presque risible. Comme les temps ont changé, je me suis dit qu'il fallait réessayer. Mais ce n'est pas facile…déjà à l'époque, tout le groupe ne me suivait pas. Il n'y avait que hide et Taiji qui étaient vraiment motivés. Puisque tu as fait des recherches sur le groupe, tu sais qu'ils ne sont plus là maintenant.

- Et Toshi ?

- Si ce n'était que lui, il s'en ficherait complètement – la voix de Yoshiki se teinta d'affection- mais il ne me lâchera pas. J'aurais vraiment mal si j'échouais encore une fois. Alors je travaille d'arrache-pied pour que le concert se passe au mieux. Et je ne dors pas beaucoup.

- Tu fais exactement le contraire de ce que tu devrais alors ! Tu es déjà fragile physiquement, psychologiquement c'est pas la joie non plus et toi tu mets encore de la pression sur tout ça.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, répondit Yoshiki. Toi tu es encore au début de ta carrière, moi je suis plus près de la fin. Il n'y aura pas de troisième chance.

- Tu vas finir par t'écrouler avant même que le concert ait lieu ! protesta Jin. Il faut que tu te relaxes, vous allez déchirer comme d'habitude et mettre aux Ricains une bonne claque dans la figure !

Jin avait de la peine de voir à quel point Yoshiki angoissait pour cette histoire et combien son âge semblait le tourmenter sans arrêt. Mais bon sang, à 44 ans, on n'était quand même pas grabataire ! Il ferait quoi le jour de ses 50 ans ?

Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit la main de Yoshiki se glisser doucement dans la sienne. C'était la première fois qu'il y avait ce geste entre eux et il fut accompagné d'un « merci » murmuré dont Jin connaissait la signification.

Ils atteignirent le front de mer où Jin venait courir le matin. Yoshiki s'accouda sur la rambarde, le visage tourné vers la mer que l'on ne voyait pas. Jin fit de même mais garda les yeux fixés sur lui.

- Je voudrais pouvoir faire quelque chose. Mais je ne peux même pas venir vous voir à Chicago parce que j'ai un spectacle le même jour. Pourtant je voudrais te voir sur scène en vrai.

- Tu fais déjà quelque chose, répondit Yoshiki d'une voix douce. Tu es là.

- C'est rien ça !

Le batteur se mit à rire :

- Si ça l'est. Et pour en revenir à un sujet qui, j'en suis sûr, te tracasse : tu dois te sentir assez perdu n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est clair, admit Jin. Je t'avais demandé de m'embrasser pour jouer. Je me suis bien fait avoir.

- J'ai bien fait de te demander de partir. J'avais compris que tu avais agi sur un coup de tête et je voulais que tu prennes le temps de réfléchir à ce que tu voulais.

- Je rêve ou tu me connais bien ?

- Tu n'es pas difficile à cerner. Mais je te rassure, à mes yeux c'est une qualité d'être un cœur simple. Moi je suis assez compliqué pour deux.

- Dis…tu avais déjà été attiré par un homme avant ?

- Oui. Je peux compter ces occasions-là sur les doigts d'une main mais ça m'est déjà arrivé. C'étaient des aventures, pas des relations sérieuses. Et ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis plus de dix ans, c'est dire si j'ai été surpris ! Toi, tu m'avais dit que tu étais complètement novice, c'est pour ça que je n'ai rien voulu commettre d'irréparable. On revient toujours sur ses coups de tête.

Jin attrapa sa main gauche sans répondre et passa doucement son pouce sur une cicatrice qui courait sur le côté entre le poignet et le petit doigt.

- C'est quoi ça ? On dirait que c'est récent.

- Je me suis fait opérer de la main, tu ne t'en rappelles pas ?

- J'suis con alors, je ne l'avais jamais remarquée !

Jin reprit, les yeux baissés sur leurs deux mains qui se tenaient. La vision lui faisait un drôle d'effet mais il ne cessa pas pour autant de caresser celle de Yoshiki :

- Tu parles beaucoup de ce que moi je veux. Mais toi, de quoi tu as envie en réalité ? Tu ne peux pas me livrer toutes les décisions comme si tu ne ressentais rien. Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Je ne suis ni un piège, ni un souci de plus. Je veux être là pour t'aider quand tu as besoin de moi.

Les doigts de Yoshiki se resserrèrent sur les siens :

- Alors si je dois parler franchement, je te dirais que j'ai envie que tu restes avec moi, comme tu le fais depuis quelques temps déjà. Je n'attends rien de particulier, je ne te demande rien.

- Comment tu peux dire ça ? Et tes sentiments ?

Yoshiki le regarda d'un air attendri et passa doucement ses doigts repliés sur les joues du jeune homme :

- Ils n'iront pas au-delà du raisonnable. C'est la meilleure chose pour toi comme pour moi. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour moi de m'engager dans une relation sérieuse. Et je sais qu'entre-nous, ça ne pourra jamais durer. Il y a trop de dangers, je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de te les détailler. Cependant, tu serais beaucoup plus vulnérable que moi si un scandale devait éclater.

- Je comprends, souffla Jin en imaginant la réaction de Johnny et de toutes ses groupies s'ils apprenaient ce qu'il était en train de faire. Cela le fit sourire.

C'était presque jouissif pour lui de se lancer dans une chose qui ne plairait pas, là-bas au Japon, un peu comme un enfant heureux de pouvoir faire une bêtise dans le dos de ses parents. C'était une provocation sans conséquences et un pas de plus vers la liberté qu'il grappillait depuis qu'il était à Los Angeles. Le fait qu'un scandale pouvait éclater n'était qu'une hypothèse très floue pour lui. Personne n'en saurait rien un point c'est tout.

Et puis comment aurait-il pu faire marche arrière maintenant et refuser ce que Yoshiki demandait ? Il l'aimait beaucoup et n'avait pas la moindre envie de l'abandonner. Si sa présence lui faisait vraiment du bien, il resterait autant que Yoshiki en aurait besoin.

- T'es quand même impressionnant, reprit-il. Tu sembles à fleur de peau, toujours prêt à craquer et pourtant c'est fou ce que tu prends sur toi. Quand je te vois, je sens que tu portes énormément de choses en toi et je voudrais pouvoir te soulager. Moi je n'ai pas beaucoup souffert dans ma vie. J'ai été plutôt gâté, j'ai le cœur solide et l'esprit libre. J'ai assez de forces et de bon moral pour t'en donner si tu en as besoin.

Yoshiki parut tout d'un coup très ému et tira le bras de Jin vers lui pour poser son front sur leurs mains qui ne s'étaient pas lâchées. Il ferma les yeux et resta plusieurs secondes ainsi sans parler. Jin l'observa en retenant son souffle et éprouva soudain une violente envie de le serrer dans ses bras. Même si leur conversation n'était pas joyeuse, il était vraiment très heureux de se sentir utile à quelqu'un.

De sa main libre, il caressa les cheveux de Yoshiki fraîchement colorés d'un blond-roux qui lui allait bien. Avec cet homme, il avait l'impression de réapprendre des gestes de tendresse qui lui seraient venus automatiquement avec une fille. Tout prenait un goût de « jamais fait » qui rendait chaque moment plus intense.

Yoshiki ouvrit les yeux et se redressa lentement non sans avoir déposé un baiser sur les doigts de Jin. Le jeune homme déclara :

- On va commencer par un petit travail d'auto-persuasion. Répète après moi : On va tellement déchirer à Chicago qu'on aura dix rappels !

Yoshiki se mit à rire en secouant légèrement la tête mais il répéta docilement mais avec de plus en plus d'humour :

- On va tellement déchirer à Chicago qu'on aura dix rappels !

- Je suis le meilleur, le plus grand, le plus fort et je vais le leur prouver !

- Je suis le meilleur, le plus grand, le plus fort et je vais le leur prouver !

- Lady Gaga viendra me voir et me demandera de lui faire une chanson !

- Lady Gag…Ah non au secours ! protesta Yoshiki en éclatant de rire.

- Bon et bien Lady Gaga dormira devant la porte de ma chambre jusqu'à ce que je la fasse entrer ? proposa Jin.

- Non plus !

- Ben j'ai plus d'idées…

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu es adorable…

Yoshiki passa les bras autour de Jin et le serra tendrement contre lui. Le jeune homme se laissa aller avec un soupir d'aise. Comme ils étaient doux les bras de Yoshiki ! Il sentait la cigarette, comme lui-même d'ailleurs, mais sur lui c'était agréable. Il cala sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et passa ses paumes ouvertes le long de son dos. Mine de rien, Yoshiki était musclé et dur quand on le touchait, ça contrastait beaucoup avec l'impression qu'il donnait à première vue.

Il redressa la tête juste assez pour approcher ses lèvres de celles de Yoshiki. Quand ce dernier réduisit le mince espace qu'il restait entre eux, Jin sentit tout l'intérieur de son corps se liquéfier. Ce n'était plus un baiser d'essai mais un vrai, un de ceux qui bouleverse et qu'on ne veut pas finir. Jin fut profondément touché par ce que Yoshiki lui fit passer par ce baiser et même par la façon dont ses mains le caressaient comme s'il était précieux. Jin n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où cette histoire allait le mener ni même si ça durerait longtemps mais ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il aimait le moment présent et ne regrettait pas ce qui venait de commencer.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Jin avait une délicieuse sensation d'ivresse dans l'esprit. Il posa un doigt sur les cernes de Yoshiki et murmura :

- Je ne pense pas outrepasser mon rôle en te conseillant de rentrer chez toi, d'aller te coucher et de dormir douze heures.

- Je dors naturellement peu.

- Depuis l'âge de dix ans hein ?

- Tu as fait des recherches poussées on dirait !

- Tu parles ! C'est écrit partout que tu as du mal à dormir depuis la mort de ton père. Seulement…je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça dure encore si longtemps après.

- Moi non plus pour tout te dire, répondit Yoshiki. Je suppose qu'à force d'avoir pris de mauvaises habitudes, je n'arrive plus à retrouver un sommeil normal. Enfin peu importe, je vais rentrer quand même. Je te dépose ?

- Je veux bien oui. Quand est-ce que je peux revenir t'embêter ?

Yoshiki lui sourit doucement :

- Quand tu veux. A n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit, tu peux débarquer au studio et même chez moi. Je serai toujours heureux de te voir.

Jin acquiesça avec la ferme intention de profiter de l'autorisation. Il avait envie d'assister aux répétitions pour le festival de Lollapaloza et il allait employer tous les moyens possibles pour que Yoshiki se débarrasse des angoisses qui le minaient depuis des années.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre IX/**

Le concert de Lollapalooza approchait.

Jin, sachant que Yoshiki était très occupé, évita d'être trop dans ses pattes. C'était surtout par rapport à tous les gens avec lesquels Yoshiki travaillait qu'il se faisait discret car ils finiraient par être intrigués voir carrément agacés de le voir sans cesse rôder autour d'eux alors qu'il n'avait officiellement aucune raison d'être là.

Yoshiki, qui avait laissé tomber son myspace depuis belle lurette mais qui voulait un moyen simple et rapide d'être en contact avec ses fans, s'inscrit sur Twitter. Jin y était déjà (sous un faux nom) et le mit dans ses contacts. Le jour-même, il vit un message qui disait « Je n'arrive pas à dormir…quelqu'un…aidez-moi. » Pendant deux secondes, Jin se demanda comment Yoshiki pouvait publier des trucs pareils : que pouvaient-ils bien y faire ses fans ? Ca faisait un peu dramatique aussi…

Yamapi ne dormait pas non plus car il jouait au nouveau jeu qu'il s'était acheté dans la journée sur la PS3 de son ami. Alors Jin fila dans la salle de bain avec son portable et appela Yoshiki, sachant qu'il était très angoissé par le concert :

- Hé Yoshiki…si t'as du mal à dormir, appelle-moi au lieu de lancer un appel désespéré sur Twitter à des gens qui ne peuvent pas t'aider. Tu vas les inquiéter en plus !

- Je regrette déjà d'avoir posté ce message à vrai dire, répondit Yoshiki. Je raconte un peu trop de bêtises sur ce genre de trucs. Mais si tu voyais les réponses que je suis en train de recevoir ! J'ai dit une fois que j'avais l'impression d'avoir un million de mamans quand je lis le genre de messages que les fans m'envoient. C'est trop mignon !

- Je ne veux pas jouer la maman mais tu peux me raconter pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

- A cause du concert comme toujours. Et maintenant je m'inquiète aussi pour celui de Yokohama. On n'a jamais fait un stade aussi grand, c'est compliqué et puis j'ai des problèmes par rapport à Heath.

- Quel genre ?

- Tu vois qui c'est Taiji ?

- Ouais, l'ancien bassiste que t'as viré du groupe ?

- Oui. Je l'ai invité à venir jouer à Yokohama.

- Vous n'êtes pas fâchés alors ?

- Non plus maintenant. Et puisqu'il a toujours gardé une base de fans très fidèle, j'ai pensé que ce serait sympa pour eux comme pour lui de revenir pour cette occasion.

- Ben je suppose que oui, je ne le connais pas. Et en fait, tu te sens mal par rapport à Heath parce qu'il a remplacé Taiji ? Mais il a dit quoi lui ?

- Il a accepté mais je me demande s'il le vit vraiment bien. J'appréhende un peu le moment où ces deux-là vont se retrouver en présence. Je ne voudrais pas que ça pèse sur l'ambiance.

- Je comprends…

- Ajoute à ça que la vente des billets se fait plus lentement que d'habitude. On dirait que le public nous boude du coup, je me demande si les récents choix du groupe ont plu et tout…

- Attends, t'as vu le nombre de places dans ce stade ? En plus, c'est pas à Tokyo alors relaxe, je doute que le public te tourne le dos après si longtemps.

Concernant les activités du groupe les plus récentes, Jin avait jeté un œil sur les derniers clips de _Jade _et _Kurenai_. Il les avait trouvés…affreux ! Il ne pouvait pas dire mieux. Voir Yoshiki déguisé en geisha lui avait arraché un éclat de rire devant son ordinateur. Il ne comprenait pas comment le leader si intelligent et perfectionniste avait pu laisser passer des horreurs pareilles. Évidemment, il avait gardé la bouche cousue et était décidé à ne jamais dire son avis franc à Yoshiki même sous la torture, celui-ci ayant surtout besoin d'être rassuré.

- Tu veux que je vienne ?

- Il est super tard ! Ou super tôt, ça dépend comment on se place…

- Je m'en fous puisque je ne suis pas couché. Mais tu vas peut-être te reposer finalement.

- Non viens, je serai mieux avec toi qu'en train de tourner tout seul dans ma maison.

Yoshiki lui indiqua précisément comment aller chez lui et lui dit qu'il laisserait le portail automatique ouvert. Jin sauta aussitôt dans ses chaussures sous le regard médusé de Yamapi :

- Mais où tu vas à cette heure-ci ?

- J'ai un pote qui n'a pas le moral donc je vais le voir. Si tu sors avant que je rentre demain matin, mets la clé dans la boîte aux lettres comme d'habitude.

Yamapi acquiesça sans chercher à en savoir davantage, étant comme Jin, un habitué des rythmes irréguliers et des sorties sur des coups de tête.

Jin était un peu fébrile parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu la maison de Yoshiki. Elle fut facile à trouver, située sur une grande artère de la ville le long de laquelle s'alignaient d'autres villas de célébrités. Il s'engouffra par le portail automatique ouvert, le long d'une allée bordée des deux côtés d'une épaisse haie qui cachait la maison.

Yoshiki était déjà sur le seuil en train de l'attendre et Jin émit un sifflement admiratif en voyant la maison. Il ne l'avait pas du tout imaginé si grande ! Et la fontaine dans la cour lui parut le comble du chic !

- Tous les gens qui viennent ici pour la première fois me font cette tête-là, dit Yoshiki en s'avançant vers lui. C'est un peu monotone à force…

- Ah bon, je vais prendre un air blasé alors !

Jin haussa les épaules :

- Oh c'est qu'une villa énorme avec trois ou quatre voitures de luxe dans le garage, c'est rien ça, j'ai mieux chez moi !

Yoshiki éclata de rire et le prit par la main :

- Toi alors, tu ne t'arrêtes jamais ! Allez viens, je suis content que tu sois là.

Jin nota que Yoshiki était habillé très décontracté : t-shirt long et pantalon de jogging. C'était marrant de le voir ainsi comme prêt à aller se coucher.

Mais il fut tiré de son observation lorsqu'il vit l'intérieur de la maison. Le voyant muet et figé, Yoshiki lui sourit avec une pointe de moquerie :

- Tu admires ?

- Tu ne te sens pas seul dans un truc aussi grand ?

- Parfois oui mais j'ai souvent du monde. Et puis j'aime bien avoir beaucoup d'espace, c'est un luxe auquel je tiens. Les logements japonais sont souvent si étroits !

- Tu m'étonnes ! approuva Jin en pensant au 30 m2 dans lequel il vivait dans le centre de Tokyo. Et t'es fâché avec la couleur ?

- C'est pas joli ?

- En fait si. Mais c'est pas courant de voir une maison où il n'y a que du noir et blanc.

La télé était allumée sur un film que Jin ne connaissait pas mais il fut étonné de l'ordre qui régnait partout.

- Faudrait pas que tu voies le bordel qu'il y a chez moi…Ah au fait ! Tu as une guitare électrique ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- J'ai un truc à te montrer !

Yoshiki l'emmena à l'étage dans une pièce où étaient entreposés divers instruments dont une guitare que Jin brancha en demandant :

- Tu en joues ?

- Mal. C'est un instrument pour lequel je n'ai jamais eu de talent.

- On peut pas être bon partout !

Jin s'assit par terre en tailleur et commença à jouer _Kurenai_ en se concentrant de son mieux. Ce n'était pas parfait, il le sentit bien et se mit à rougir en pensant que Yoshiki côtoyait tous les jours des guitaristes mille fois meilleurs que lui. Il finit par rater une note et n'eut plus le courage de reprendre :

- Tu m'intimides, y'a rien à faire ! râla-t-il. Mais ne te moques pas ! J'essaie de jouer avec le CD maintenant mais ça m'embrouille…

Il leva les yeux et vit Yoshiki debout, les bras croisés avec une telle tendresse dans le regard que son cœur en rata un battement.

- Ce n'était pas si mauvais, dit Yoshiki d'une voix douce. Et je suis vraiment touché que tu aies pris une de mes chansons. Continue, tu vas finir par la maîtriser.

- J'espère. Je m'entraîne sur la guitare que tu m'as donnée.

Yoshiki s'approcha lentement de lui, retira la guitare qu'il reposa sur son socle et prit Jin par les poignets pour l'aider à se relever. A peine était-il debout qu'il le prit dans ses bras. Jin était de plus en plus accro à sa douceur et à ses étreintes. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être celui qui se fait câliner et c'était une place plus qu'appréciable. Yoshiki murmura près de son oreille :

- Tu vois, j'ai déjà oublié tout ce qui me tracassait. Je n'avais pas conscience d'à quel point j'avais besoin de quelqu'un comme toi dans ma vie. Je suis vraiment content de t'avoir trouvé.

Jin lui sourit et posa un long baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres. Il sentait bien mieux le corps de Yoshiki sous ce simple t-shirt que quand il avait ses blousons. Il était agréable à toucher sous le tissu, chaud, svelte et musclé.

_Me voilà qui aime le contact d'un mec…décidément il y a un plomb qui a sauté dans ma cervelle ! XD_

Après quoi, ils redescendirent au salon et Jin vit sur la table basse plusieurs books estampillés au logo de X-Japan.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé de cuir noir.

- Des photos de presse concernant le groupe, répondit Yoshiki en s'asseyant près de lui. C'est comme un album de souvenirs.

- Tu étais en train de t'y replonger ?

- En fait, il faut que j'en sélectionne quelques-unes pour une rétrospective sur le groupe qu'un magazine américain voudrait faire.

- Je peux regarder ?

- Bien sûr !

Jin prit l'un des portes-vues qui pesait bien son poids. Mais avant de l'ouvrir, il tira un coussin de derrière son dos et le posa sur les genoux de Yoshiki :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je m'installe ! déclara Jin avec un grand sourire.

Il s'allongea, les pieds dépassant du canapé et posa sa tête sur le coussin avec un soupir d'aise :

- Voilà c'est comme ça que je comprends la vie !

Il cala l'album sur son ventre et l'ouvrit.

- Quand je vois certaines photos, j'ai honte de moi, avoua Yoshiki en riant.

- Lesquelles ?

- Celles où je fais la salope !

- Comme celle-là ? fit Jin en lui mettant sans pitié sous le nez une photo datant du début des années 90 où Yoshiki semblait prêt pour une séance SM.

Yoshiki se cacha les yeux avec la main :

- Oh mon dieu, enlève-moi cette horreur !

- T'as raison d'avoir honte tiens ! dit Jin en éclatant de rire. Ne montre surtout pas ça aux Américains, ils risquent de te prendre pour un travesti, ça la fout mal niveau crédibilité dans le rock ! Et puis, tu es drôlement mieux avec les cheveux courts !

Yoshiki lui sourit avec douceur et commença à lui caresser les cheveux. Pendant ce temps, Jin observait avec un intérêt passionné les photos du passé de Yoshiki en posant toutes sortes de questions. Il trouvait que Yoshiki avait osé des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais pu faire.

- Raconte-moi des anecdotes de cette époque. Je suis sûr que tu as fait plus de conneries que moi.

- J'en sais rien mais j'en ai fait de belles c'est sûr, répondit Yoshiki sans cesser de jouer avec les cheveux de Jin. Je pense que je détiens le record du lancer de télé par la fenêtre.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Je ne sais plus trop. Je devais être soit bourré, soit en colère.

Jin lui jeta un regard effaré :

- Rappelle-moi de ficher le camp la prochaine fois que t'es en colère !

- Rassure-toi, je me suis un peu calmé.

- Tu lances la télé moins loin ?

La tête de Yoshiki se baissa sous un rire silencieux avant qu'il reprenne :

- Je t'en raconte d'autres ?

- Toutes celles que tu voudras !

Et Yoshiki raconta et ça dura un long moment ponctué de fous rires. Jin eut la confirmation que la vie de rockeur était pleine de péripéties. Lui qui passait pour le moins sage des Kat-Tun, il se faisait l'effet d'un enfant de chœur !

C'était merveilleusement bon d'être allongé là, la tête sur ses genoux avec la main de Yoshiki dans les cheveux. Au fur et à mesure, Jin sentit la fatigue le gagner enfin tandis qu'il tournait les pages de l'album. Yoshiki avait cessé ses caresses et il ne l'avait pas entendu depuis un moment. En levant le regard, il s'aperçut qu'il s'était endormi. Était-ce vraiment sa présence qui l'avait apaisé au point de l'endormir enfin ? C'était doux à imaginer…

Il était presque cinq heures du matin et le ciel pâlissait déjà. Il était trop tard pour vraiment dormir et Jin ne voyait pas l'intérêt pour lui de rentrer maintenant. Il allait rester là jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse jour.

Avec beaucoup de précautions, pour ne pas réveiller Yoshiki, il reposa l'album lourd sur la table et s'appuya sur une main pour se hisser vers le visage du dormeur. Son cœur se mit à battre sur un rythme heureux et il posa un long baiser sur ses lèvres. Yoshiki respira profondément et ramena ses bras autour de la taille de Jin mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Jin se réinstalla, couché sur le côté, la tête sur le coussin posé sur les genoux de Yoshiki et attrapa un pan de son t-shirt avec lequel ses doigts jouèrent doucement, doucement, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte.

Quand il émergea de nouveau, ce fut de nouveau avec la main de Yoshiki dans les cheveux. Il ouvrit les yeux péniblement, ébloui par le soleil qui entrait à flot par les grandes baies vitrées du salon. Yoshiki était accroupi près de lui, fleurant bon le gel douche et le shampoing. Son visage exprimait plus de bien-être que Jin ne lui en avait vu jusque-là. Ce fut la première fois que les mots « il est vraiment beau » se formèrent clairement dans la tête de Jin.

- Keleurilé ? marmonna-t-il, encore groggy.

- 10 heures. Tu étais bien parti pour dormir toute la journée et je t'aurais laissé faire si je n'avais pas dû sortir aujourd'hui.

- Non t'as bien fait, répondit Jin en se relevant péniblement. J'vais pas squatter ton canapé toute la journée.

Il se remit sur ses pieds avec son estomac qui criait famine. En bon hôte attentif, Yoshiki avait tout prévu et un petit déjeuner l'attendait dans une cuisine si propre et si rangée qu'on aurait pu douter que quelqu'un vivait là.

- Tu as une femme de ménage maniaque ou tu ne manges jamais chez toi ? demanda Jin en s'asseyant devant une tasse de thé et des pancakes.

- J'ai deux femmes de ménage, je suis souvent dehors et en plus de ça, je suis maniaque ! répliqua Yoshiki en riant.

Sur un ton plus sérieux, il reprit :

- Je pars pour Chicago dès ce soir. Je vais y rejoindre les autres pour les répétitions. Après Lollapalooza, je partirai directement pour le Japon. En plus du concert, j'ai beaucoup d'affaires à régler là-bas alors on ne verra pas pendant deux ou trois semaines.

- Mince…, dit Jin d'un air tout triste. Ca va me faire bizarre parce que je me suis vite habitué à te voir souvent.

- Tu es mignon…, dit Yoshiki en lui prenant la main. Je reviendrai le plus tôt possible.

- Et en bon état de préférence. J'espère que tu vas arriver à tenir trois concerts en aussi peu de temps.

- Je pense que oui. Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour ça et je vais être bien sage : je ne ferai pas de bêtises avec ma nuque.

- Dis Yoshiki, est-ce que quelqu'un est au courant que…qu'on se voit quoi ?

- Absolument personne.

- Est-ce que ça te dérangerait si j'en parlais juste à Pi ? Tu comprends…j'ai jamais eu le moindre secret pour lui. Il m'en voudra trop s'il découvre un jour que je lui ai caché ça.

- Je comprends mais…il est suffisamment ouvert sur la question ?

Jin fit une petite grimace :

- J'suis pas sûr…je ne parierai pas sur sa réaction si c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Mais là c'est moi. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il se moquerait de moi ou que je le dégoûterais. C'est pas possible qu'il me fasse ça…

Yoshiki l'observa avec une pointe d'inquiétude :

- Moi je ne le connais pas alors j'ai un peu de mal à avoir un avis. Mais réfléchis bien et surtout choisis tes mots. Assure-toi qu'il n'ira pas vendre ce scoop à la presse ou tout raconter à Johnny ou à je-ne-sais-qui. Les conséquences seraient terribles pour toi et je m'en voudrais pour toujours.

- Pi ne ferait jamais ça ! s'écria Jin, le cœur serré rien qu'en envisageant ces affreuses perspectives. J'ai gardé bon nombre de ses secrets alors il me gardera celui-là.

- Si tu le dis…mais est-ce que ce ne serait pas mieux d'attendre que je sois revenu ? Si jamais…enfin si ça tourne mal, je préfère être là.

- Je sais pas...de toute façon je vais y réfléchir d'abord. N'y pense plus et concentre-toi sur le concert. Tu stresses toujours ?

- Moins. J'ai eu une vraie crise d'angoisse cette nuit. Mais quand tu es arrivé, je me suis senti mieux. J'ai même réussi à dormir. Quand je te disais que tu m'étais nécessaire !

- Si je peux rendre service hein !

Yoshiki sourit puis il prit le visage de Jin entre ses mains et l'embrassa longuement en passant doucement sa langue sur les lèvres du jeune homme :

- Ta bouche a un goût de confiture, c'est encore meilleur de t'embrasser, souffla-t-il.

- Tu veux que je mette du gloss aux fruits comme les nanas ?

- Nan ! – Yoshiki passa le pouce sur la bouche de Jin et ajouta : c'est un des trucs que je préfère, tes lèvres. Elles donnent vraiment envie…

- Ne te gêne pas !

Yoshiki ne se fit pas prier et ils faillirent oublier le temps qui passait jusqu'à ce que la montre de Yoshiki émette un petit bip.

- Il faut que j'y aille…

- Ok alors je lève le camp aussi. Mais je peux m'autoriser une question indiscrète ?

- Vas-y.

- Je suis surpris que tu n'en aies pas parlé au moins à Toshi. Tu as peur qu'il cafte lui ?

- Non j'ai entièrement confiance en lui sur ce point, répondit Yoshiki dont le visage se crispa quelque peu. C'est pour une autre raison que je ne lui dis rien. Il ignore totalement que je puisse avoir cette tendance…à l'époque, je n'osais pas en parler. Puis le temps a passé, on ne s'est pas vus pendant des années et puis tu es arrivé. Peut-être que je lui dirai un jour mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

Il ajouta d'une voix beaucoup plus basse :

- Notre réconciliation compte beaucoup pour moi…A présent, je ne veux plus rien tenter qui risque d'amener des problèmes entre nous.

- Tu as peur qu'il te fuit parce que t'es avec un mec ou parce que tu as gardé un secret pour lui ?

- La deuxième… ce genre de surprises après presque quarante ans d'amitié…

Jin pensait qu'après aussi longtemps, leur amitié ne risquait plus grand-chose. Il n'était absolument pas vexé que Yoshiki ne parle à personne de leur relation car il n'avait jamais été question pour lui non plus de la rendre officielle. Seulement, Yamapi était là, il vivait chez lui et il avait très mauvaise conscience de lui mentir et de lui cacher une chose aussi importante.

Il lui restait encore à calmer sa peur et à trouver le courage de lui parler.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre X/**

Le concert de X-Japan à Lollapalooza eut lieu le 08 Août. Jin, qui savait très bien que les fans postaient toujours des vidéos sur Internet après ce genre d'évènements, guetta les premières sorties et fut heureux de constater qu'il n'y avait pas seulement des images amateurs mais aussi un film plus officiel et de meilleure qualité. Il était réellement curieux de la réaction des Américains et espérait que le groupe réussirait beaucoup mieux que vingt ans auparavant, sans quoi Yoshiki risquait de revenir avec le moral à zéro.

Il put constater sur les vidéos que X avait rassemblé une foule incroyable autour de sa scène. Fantastique ! S'il y avait autant de monde, les retombées ne pouvaient être que bonnes ! Il en eut la confirmation dès le lendemain en fouillant sur Internet à la recherche des critiques concernant le festival. A part quelques esprits chagrins qui se moquaient du fait que le groupe utilisait beaucoup de musique classique, la plupart des critiques étaient élogieuses voir carrément enthousiastes. Sans aucun doute, ils avaient fait quelques fans de plus !

N'y tenant plus, il appela Yoshiki pour qu'il lui raconte tout par le menu. Et rien qu'au son de sa voix, il comprit que Yoshiki était très heureux et bien loin de l'état d'angoisse dans lequel il l'avait laissé. Lui aussi n'arrêtait pas de lire les articles pour connaître l'accueil que le groupe avait reçu. Satisfaction supplémentaire : son corps n'avait pas souffert du concert.

- Jin maintenant j'ai une autre bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer. Je planifiais ça depuis un moment mais je ne pouvais rien finaliser avant d'avoir testé l'accueil à Chicago.

- Nous allons faire une tournée américaine avec même une incursion au Canada. Les dates et les salles seront bientôt publiquement annoncées.

- C'est formidable pour vous ! Tu vois qu'il fallait que tu aies confiance !

- J'ai la tête qui tourne tellement j'ai du mal à y croire. J'attendais ça depuis tellement longtemps. Je voudrais que hide soit là. Lui aussi tenait très fort à percer aux Etats-Unis.

- Hé ben tu peux toujours te dire que s'il y a un au-delà, il y est et il est très heureux de voir où vous en êtes.

Jin était content pour Yoshiki mais cette histoire de tournée lui donna aussi un méchant pincement de cœur. Yoshiki venait de réussir exactement ce qu'il rêvait de faire. Est-ce qu'il aurait son tour un jour ? Est-ce qu'il allait devoir aussi se battre pendant vingt ans pour y arriver ?

- Jin ? Tu ne dis plus rien ?

- Excuse-moi j'avais la tête ailleurs.

- Tu y arriveras aussi si tu t'en donnes les moyens.

Jin sourit : Yoshiki avait deviné à quoi il pensait.

- Ouais…mais si je ne me bouge pas le cul plus que ça, j'en resterai toujours au projet.

Surtout qu'il n'avait toujours pas osé prendre la moindre décision dans un sens ou dans l'autre ! Sa lâcheté commençait à le dégoûter.

- J'ai regardé le concert, dit-il pour changer de sujet. C'était génial ! Un de ces jours, je finirai par venir te voir sur scène.

- Je ne demande pas mieux, répondit Yoshiki. Je te laisse, j'ai encore une interview à faire.

- D'accord.

- Hé Jin ?

- Ouais ?

- Tu me manques.

Le cœur de Jin en fit un triple salto arrière et il bredouilla légèrement sur la réponse :

- Toi aussi tu me manques.

Il était parfaitement sincère en disant cela. Tout occupé de Yoshiki, il avait quelque peu négligé Yamapi et lorsqu'il entendit celui-ci mentionner le nom de Dune, il réalisa qu'il ne savait absolument pas où en était leur histoire. Yamapi parlait de son retour prochain au Japon.

-Elle sait que tu pars bientôt ? demanda Jin.

- Bien sûr. Elle connaissait la date depuis le début.

- Ca va pas être trop dur ?

- Non, répondit son ami. C'était très clair depuis le début. Mais je t'avoue que je regrette de ne pas pouvoir rester parce que c'est vraiment une fille bien. Il faudrait que je lui offre un truc avant de partir mais j'ai pas la moindre idée.

- C'est plus facile de faire plaisir à une fille qu'à un mec. Si tu lui offres un bijou, prends-le en argent, elle ne porte jamais de trucs en or.

- Ah ? Merci pour le tuyau.

Yamapi repartait trois jours plus tard pour le Japon…Ce départ prochain mettait Jin en face d'une question qu'il avait sans cesse repoussée jusqu'à présent. Il sentait plus que jamais l'urgence de lui dire ce qu'il vivait avec Yoshiki sinon cette cachotterie risquait de lui rester sur le cœur pendant de longs mois jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre à Tokyo.

Yoshiki lui avait conseillé d'attendre son retour mais ce n'était pas possible. Tant pis, Jin saurait très bien se débrouiller sans lui. Il lui fallut tout de même la journée entière pour rassembler ses mots et son courage. Il attendit le meilleur moment, le soir, quand fatigués, ils s'étalaient tous les deux sur leurs matelas pour des heures de blagues. Sauf que cette fois, Jin n'avait pas l'humeur à la déconnade.

Il s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, le visage grave et commença enfin :

- Pi…Il faut qu'on discute, j'ai un truc important à te dire.

- Quelle figure tu fais ! Il me faut mon mode « sérieux » ou mon mode « humour » pour ce que tu as à me dire ?

- Euh…le mode « sérieux » s'te plaît. Et si ensuite, tu fais de l'humour, ce sera bon signe.

Alerté par la mine et le ton de Jin, Yamapi s'assit sur son matelas, le visage attentif.

- Ben allez accouche et vite parce que je commence déjà à m'inquiéter.

La voix de Jin resta bloquée dans sa gorge parce qu'il s'aperçut qu'il ne savait pas du tout par quoi commencer.

- C'est euh…pas facile…

- C'est grave ?

- On ne peut pas le dire ça.

- Je suis concerné ?

- Non.

- C'est les Kat-Tun ?

- Non.

- Ton spectacle ?

- Non plus.

Jin se passa la main sur le front et ne s'étonna pas de le trouver déjà moite.

- Depuis un mois maintenant…je suis…plus ou moins avec quelqu'un.

- Plus ou moins ?

- C'est assez complexe, j'arriverai jamais à t'expliquer. Mais je l'aime vraiment beaucoup.

- Qu'est-ce que ça a de si dramatique ? C'est une femme mariée ou quoi ?

Jin poussa un gros soupir. Il ne pouvait pas le dire de trente-six façons différentes :

- C'est pas une femme…

- Quoi ? Ben c'est quoi alors ? demanda bêtement Yamapi.

- Y'a pas cent sexes différents couillon !

Comme au ralenti, il vit le visage de son ami passer de l'incompréhension à une progressive révélation : yeux écarquillés et bouche entrouverte de stupéfaction.

Son cœur battait tellement vite qu'il crut qu'il allait faire un malaise et il avait le feu aux joues. Un rire nerveux lui échappa :

- T'as vraiment une tête de poisson rouge…

Pi se mit à bégayer :

- At…Attends…t'es en train de me dire que tu sors…avec un mec ?

Jin avait presque envie de pleurer tellement c'était pénible à vivre. Si Yamapi le jetait, il s'effondrerait sûrement. Il ne pouvait même plus faire marche arrière à présent, autant boire le calice jusqu'à la lie.

- Oui…lâcha-t-il. Oui, je sors avec un mec.

- Mais j'comprends pas ! Comment ? Quand ? T'as jamais été…

- Gay ? l'interrompit Jin d'une voix défaite. Ben non…j'aurais jamais imaginé que ça pouvait se produire…jusqu'à il y a un mois.

Non seulement il était en panique mais le manque de vraie réaction de Pi mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve et il ajouta d'un ton agacé :

- Bon s'te plaît, arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Dis-moi si je te dégoûte ou si ça va et qu'on en finisse !

Pi se gratta longuement la tête, l'air choqué :

- J'sais pas quoi dire là…

Jin se laissa tomber sur le dos et ferma fortement ses paupières pour essayer de calmer son angoisse. Tout compte fait, il aurait vraiment préféré attendre que Yoshiki revienne. Après ça, il ne pourrait même pas aller se réfugier auprès de lui.

La voix de Yamapi finit enfin par demander :

- Euh Jin…c'est sérieux entre toi et ce gars ?

- Je te l'ai dit, c'est difficile à expliquer. Je ne sais pas trop où on va tous les deux. Peut-être que ça ne durera pas. Mais pour l'instant, on a besoin l'un de l'autre.

- T'as jamais été attiré par un mec avant ?

- Non jamais. Est-ce que je te dégoûte ?

Il entendit Yamapi se racler légèrement la gorge :

- Je suis un peu sous le choc, je ne te le cache pas. Moi et ces choses-là…Quand je pense que tu m'as déjà vu à poil…

Jin tourna la tête vers lui et le fusilla des yeux :

- Je t'ai dit que j'avais jamais fantasmé sur les mecs avant ! Alors t'en fais pas pour tes fesses, elles ne m'ont jamais intéressé ! Et ce ne sera jamais le cas d'ailleurs ! C'est pas parce que je suis bi que je vais avoir envie de sauter tous les mecs que je verrai !

Yamapi leva les mains en signe d'apaisement :

- Ok ok, excuse-moi, c'était très con de dire ça. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi si ça avait été quelqu'un de moins proche de moi. Mais bon, il s'agit de toi. Je vais avoir besoin d'un moment pour encaisser mais sinon, j'ai rien à te dire là-dessus. Mais je peux savoir qui c'est ?

- Ca va peut-être te faire un deuxième choc…

- Je le connais ?

- Ouais. C'est Yoshiki.

Jin n'osa pas regarder Yamapi durant cet aveu mais il revint à lui en l'entendant se lever brusquement :

- Putain Jin, t'es complètement malade !

- Quoi ? lança le jeune homme dans un crescendo de stress.

- Pas lui bon sang ! T'es au courant que ce type a presque de vingt ans de plus que toi ? En plus…en plus…oh la galère… ! soupira Yamapi avec une main devant la bouche.

- Mais t'es chiant là ! C'est quoi le problème que ce soit lui au lieu d'un autre ?

Yamapi respira profondément et prit le ton d'un instituteur parlant à son élève :

- Pour la bonne et simple raison Jin que ton public est constitué à 99 % de nanas qui gardent toutes dans un coin de leurs têtes le rêve qu'un jour elles auront peut-être une chance avec toi. Et même celles qui n'y croient pas s'y accrochent quand même parce que ça leur fait du bien ! Tu le sais très bien que nous ne devons pas nous leurrer nous les Johnny's : beaucoup de nos fans nous aiment uniquement pour notre belle gueule ! On ferait de la merde qu'elles viendraient quand même à nos concerts du moment qu'on leur donne de quoi se contenter la vue !

- Je sais tout ça mais…

- Mais ? Le « mais » c'est que tu es déjà célèbre. Tu as les paparazzi aux fesses dès qu'on sait où tu es. Et toi tu vas aller t'acoquiner avec rien de moins que la plus grande star du Japon ! Combien de temps tu crois que la presse mettra à découvrir cette histoire ?

- Mais on se cache ! protesta Jin. Yoshiki est parfaitement conscient des risques ! On sort rarement dehors et quand ça arrive, nous faisons comme si de rien n'était.

- Ca reste quand même extrêmement risqué. Il suffirait d'une fois, d'un seul moment d'inattention. Et si jamais cette histoire sort au grand jour, tu es fini Jin ! Si Johnny ne te fout pas dehors, toutes tes groupies te laisseront tomber parce que leur illusion sera totalement brisée. Elles ne pourront même plus faire semblant de croire à tes numéros de charme en sachant que tu sors avec un homme ! Ta carrière sera terminée !

Yamapi se tut sur ce dernier coup de poignard qui atteignit Jin en plein cœur. Il aurait voulu protester, se défendre, rassurer Yamapi mais il se retrouva sans aucun répondant. Il s'était redressé assis sur son lit et serrait les poings à s'en griffer les paumes. Au bout d'un pénible silence, Yamapi prit un autre angle d'attaque :

- Et quand j'y pense, ce Yoshiki doit être un sacré dégueulasse ! Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'on verrait des vioques pétés de fric se taper des jeunes. D'habitude ils aiment les lycéennes. Lui, il est juste un peu plus pervers que les autres parce que c'est ton cul qu'il a voulu.

Cette fois, Jin laissa exploser toute sa colère et son stress et se mit à crier :

- Non mais j'hallucine ou tu me prends pour une pute ?

- Je te crois quand tu me dis que tu l'aimes. Mais lui ? Il doit bien y trouver son intérêt allez…

- On n'a encore rien fait je te signale ! On n'est jamais allé plus loin que les baisers et il n'a jamais cherché à me toucher !

- Ah bon ? fit Yamapi qui sembla très surpris. Et si ça arrive ? Parce que si t'es vraiment avec lui, ne crois pas qu'il se contentera toujours de te tenir la main et de t'embrasser. Il faudra bien que tu passes à la casserole ! Est-ce que t'es prêt à ça ?

- Je…j'en sais rien…, murmura Jin dont la voix commençait à trembler parce que les paroles de Yamapi lui faisaient horriblement mal même s'il n'y croyait pas. Je ne sais pas comment c'est…de le faire avec un homme. J'ai du mal à imaginer.

Yamapi le considéra avec le visage fermé et les bras croisés :

- Il t'a proposé des trucs ? De t'aider dans ta carrière ou un truc du genre ?

En réponse, Jin lui envoya violemment un coussin dans la tête et se leva de son lit :

- Estime-toi heureux que ce ne soit qu'un coussin et pas mon poing ! Il ne m'a rien proposé du tout ! Et toi tu me fais vraiment chier parce que j'ai l'impression que tu me croies vraiment capable de me vendre par intérêt !

- Non, je me méfie Jin ! rétorqua Yamapi. J'ai toujours été plus méfiant que toi et c'est une chance parce que y'a vraiment des jours où t'as rien dans la tête ! Cette histoire sent mauvais et elle est extrêmement risquée pour toi ! J'essaie seulement de t'éviter une catastrophe !

- Tu ne connais pas Yoshiki comme je le connais. Il n'est ni pervers, ni vicieux, ni rien du tout ! Il est sincère comme moi. Ce n'est même pas lui qui a tout déclenché, c'est moi qui suis allé le chercher ! Je ne m'attendais pas à y prendre autant goût…

- Quand bien même, ça ne règle rien, s'entêta Yamapi. Tu risques gros et n'oublie pas que tu n'es qu'en sursis ici. Tu devras retourner au Japon.

- Si j'y retourne…, croassa Jin dont tous les problèmes commençaient à remonter sous la forme d'une énorme boule à l'estomac.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- J'en ai marre…Je ne veux pas rentrer Pi. Je ne veux pas revenir chez les Kat-Tun…

- Tu as perdu la tête ?

- Tu viens de le dire…je suis juste une machine à fantasmes au sein de la Johnny's. Je passe mon temps à faire le petit garçon bien obéissant, je chante ce qu'on me dit de chanter et je fais le lover devant des pisseuses qui me tourneront le dos dès que j'aurais pris quelques rides. Le Japon me sort pas tous les pores. Ici je me sens chez moi et on commence à m'apprécier plus pour ma musique que pour ma gueule…Et je suis libre ici, je suis bien. Je ne veux pas y retourner…j'ai envie de vomir à chaque fois que j'y pense…

Les larmes menaçaient de couler mais il les ravala crânement parce qu'il détestait pleurer. Et comme beaucoup de garçons, il aurait eu encore plus honte de le faire devant un autre garçon même si c'était son meilleur ami. Mais il ne put empêcher son corps de trembler.

Yamapi le prit par l'épaule et lui dit d'une voix beaucoup plus douce qu'auparavant :

- Jin, je suis exactement dans la même situation que toi. Mais voilà dans la vie on fait ce qu'on peut et pas ce qu'on veut. A quoi tu penses ? Rester ici ? Et après ? Regarde ce que tu as au Japon : la célébrité et une situation sûre au moins pour plusieurs années. Tu trouveras bien un moyen de te reconvertir ensuite si le groupe ne marche plus. Et de l'autre côté, tu n'as rien du tout. On ne te connaît pas ici et c'est un pays où des artistes se battent déjà par milliers pour essayer d'être dans la lumière. C'est du suicide ce que t'es en train de penser.

- Tu crois que j'ai pas assez de talent pour y arriver ?

- Il ne s'agit même pas de talent ! Je suis sûr qu'il y ait un paquet d'artistes bourrés de talents qui ne mangent pas tous les jours ! Dans ce genre de milieu, ça ne suffit pas. Il faut un bon carnet d'adresse, du piston, beaucoup de marketing, du fric et peut-être même un poil de magouille. Ici tu n'as rien de tout ça.

Il hésita à ajouta la suite mais il le dit quand même :

- Sauf Yoshiki.

- Arrête avec Yoshiki merde ! Je t'ai dit qu'il ne m'a rien proposé ! Et je ne lui demanderai jamais rien d'ailleurs, je ne suis pas du genre à quémander !

- Alors arrête avec ton délire et reviens parmi nous. Tu ne pourras pas trouver mieux comme situation.

Jin se dégagea de la prise de Yamapi et prit sa sacoche dans laquelle il y avait son portable et un peu d'argent.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Prendre l'air…

Jin quitta son appartement alors qu'il faisait nuit noire et qu'il n'avait aucun endroit précis où aller. Il ne pouvait juste plus rester chez lui avec Yamapi qui, sans le vouloir, venait de lui briser à la fois le cœur et les rêves. Il avait affreusement raison au sujet de son projet de rester aux Etats-Unis. Il n'avait peut-être vraiment aucune chance finalement et il risquait de finir dans un carton sur un trottoir après avoir fichu en l'air toute sa carrière au Japon.

Il marcha droit devant lui et finit par aboutir à ce fameux front de mer. Décidemment, il y revenait toujours mais il y avait du monde et il avait surtout envie d'être tranquille.

Il descendit donc sur la plage et se cala dans un coin que les lumières des lampadaires de la promenade n'atteignaient pas. Et il resta là, le cœur lourd et le moral à moins quinze.

Son portable se mit à sonner et il décrocha précipitamment en lisant le nom de Yoshiki sur l'écran.

- Salut Jin, je te réveille ?

- Non je ne dormais pas, répondit Jin en reniflant.

La voix de Yoshiki était toute joyeuse et il avait un peu de mal à l'entendre parce qu'il y avait beaucoup de bruit et de monde autour de lui.

- Tu fais la fête ?

- Un peu oui, je suis dans un restaurant. Le concert de Yokohama s'annonce bien, franchement je suis content de comment les choses s'annoncent en ce moment.

Derrière Yoshiki, Jin entendit un rire clair qu'il identifia comme étant celui de Toshi.

- Alors tant mieux…

- C'est le téléphone ou tu as une voix bizarre ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- J'ai connu mieux…

- Attends un instant…

Le bruit autour de Yoshiki s'estompa progressivement jusqu'à disparaître et Jin comprit qu'il était sorti de la pièce bruyante. Sa voix reprit, avec une pointe d'inquiétude :

- Jin, que se passe-t-il ?

- J'ai fait une connerie…

- Tu as tout raconté à Yamapi ?

- Ouais.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il l'a mal pris et qu'il va tout révéler…

- Non, c'est pas ça. Il ne le fera pas. Je crois qu'il n'est même pas dégoûté de moi. C'est…c'est autre chose…

La voix de Jin se brisa et cette fois, il laissa couler des larmes que personne ne pouvait voir. Il tenta sans succès de maîtriser le tremblement de sa voix.

- Je ne suis pas comme toi Yoshiki. Tu réussis tout ce que tu veux. Mais moi, je crois que je n'y arriverai jamais…Je rêvais sans me rendre compte que je n'avais aucune chance…

- Jin, je ne comprends pas bien, dit Yoshiki d'une voix douce. Que t'a-t-on dit pour que tu pleures, toi qui souris toujours ?

- Rien…on m'a juste ouvert les yeux. Je suis trop nul.

- C'est totalement faux. Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Comme je regrette de ne pas être là maintenant que j'entends que tu ne vas pas bien.

- J'peux pas te raconter par téléphone…j'ai envie de te voir…

- Je te préviendrai dès que j'aurais posé le pied chez moi d'accord ?

- Oui même au milieu de la nuit.

- Promis. On passera du temps ensemble et tu me raconteras tout. Je te remonterai le moral comme tu l'as fait pour moi. Tu verras que tout ira mieux.

- Oui…répondit Jin qui retrouva un semblant de calme quand il s'imagina en train de vider son sac avec Yoshiki près de lui.

- Est-ce que ça ira ?

- Maintenant que je t'ai parlé oui. Désolé d'avoir gâché l'ambiance.

- Ne t'excuse pas enfin, pour une fois que tu déprimes au lieu de moi !

Jin esquissa un sourire :

- Ok…alors j'arrête de broyer du noir pour l'instant.

- Voilà. Et si jamais ça va pas, tu m'appelles d'accord ? Ca ira avec Yamapi.

- Je pense…là j'ai juste besoin de rester seul, je lui parlerai demain. Dans trois jours, il retourne au Japon.

- Tu es où ?

- Sur la plage.

- Fais attention.

- Ouais.

- Je pense à toi.

- Moi aussi…

Jin n'avait vraiment pas eu le courage de raconter à Yoshiki tout ce qui venait de se passer. Déjà parce qu'il avait été certain de fondre en larmes et ensuite parce qu'il savait que dans quelques jours, il se serait suffisamment repris pour pouvoir en parler tranquillement.

Mais pour l'instant, il ne se sentait pas bien. Comme il n'avait pas du tout envie de rentrer chez lui, il lui fallut trouver un coin où passer la nuit. Il n'avait pas encore mangé alors il entra dans un McDo ouvert 24 heures sur 24. Il commanda un sandwich et un café, s'installa à la table individuelle la plus reculée de la salle et s'apprêta à passer la nuit là à regarder défiler les noctambules.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre XI/**

**Je voulais terminer cette fic avant de devoir reprendre les cours à la fac mais je crois que je ne vais pas y arriver ! XD Je continue donc de publier à un rythme rapide tant que je peux encore le faire ! Et je remercie de nouveau mes fidèles revieweuses qui continuent de me suivre ! **

Lorsque le jour fut levé, Jin sortit du McDo où il avait passé la nuit la plus longue de sa vie et se décida à rentrer chez lui. Il avait peur de la confrontation avec Yamapi et plus la force de s'engager encore dans une nouvelle dispute. Les mots durs mais rationnels de son ami l'avaient si profondément atteint qu'il était à deux doigts de renoncer à ses rêves et de se résigner à rentrer au Japon après la fin de son séjour à Los Angeles.

Il arriva à son appartement et, à peine, eut-il ouvert la porte qu'il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Yamapi. Celui-ci, à en croire sa mine froissée, n'avait pas dormi et son visage se peignit d'un immense soulagement :

- Bon sang, je me demandais si tu finirais par rentrer ! Cette ville n'est pas sûre la nuit !

Jin ne s'attendait tellement pas à cet accueil qu'il en resta comme deux ronds de flancs :

- Tu…tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ?

Yamapi répondit d'un air gêné :

- J'ai eu peur que tu m'envoies chier.

Jin ferma la porte tandis que Yamapi reprenait :

- Je suis vraiment désolé. Certains mots ont dépassé ma pensée hier soir. Si tu étais sérieux dans ton projet de rester ici, j'ai dû te faire très mal.

- Oui…mais je suppose que tu me recommandes toujours de revenir au Japon ?

Yamapi soupira et répondit d'un air désolé :

- Je crois en ton talent Jin. Mais ce milieu est difficile et dangereux et je ne serais jamais tranquille si je te voyais prendre un tel risque. J'ai peur de la colère de Johnny et de ce que tu deviendrais si tout ne se passait pas comme prévu.

- Je parle anglais…ça pourra toujours servir pour une reconversion, dit Jin avec une pointe d'amertume.

- Super quelle réussite… ! Je voudrais au moins que t'essaie de couper la poire en deux et que tu tâtonnes du côté des States en continuant d'assurer le coup au Japon. Ne lâche pas tout comme ça.

Jin haussa les épaules avec lassitude et répondit :

- Ca c'est la voix de la raison. Mais je sais pas trop comment faire. En fait, j'ai pas réfléchi comme d'habitude.

Il n'aurait jamais pu le dire tout haut mais il était immensément soulagé d'être là à discuter avec Yamapi d'une façon parfaitement normale. Visiblement, son ami n'était pas fâché contre lui et il était tout disposé à oublier leur dispute.

Comme sa nuit blanche commençait à le peser sérieusement, il roula sur son lit avec un soupir de fatigue avant d'aborder l'autre sujet sensible :

- Et pour Yoshiki ? Je veux t'entendre dire que tu es revenu sur ta pensée.

Yamapi vint s'asseoir en tailleur sur son matelas au pied du lit de Jin et répondit :

- Je peux lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. C'est peut-être un type bien si tu tiens à lui. Mais je voudrais que tu me racontes comment ça s'est produit et que tu m'en dises plus sur lui.

- Alors…tu acceptes que mon orientation sexuelle soit un peu modifiée ?

- Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? Si je n'acceptais pas, on se fâcherait gravement et j'ai pas du tout envie de ça.

- Tu peux me promettre de garder un secret total sur cette histoire ?

Yamapi se redressa un peu et regarda Jin dans les yeux pour affirmer :

- Je serai muet comme une tombe, je te le promets.

Jin eut un sourire, le premier depuis la veille qu'il avait passée dans l'angoisse de sa discussion avec Yamapi. Cette promesse comptait énormément à ses yeux car il savait maintenant que la dispute était finie et que tout était pardonné des deux côtés. Il était aussi très heureux d'avoir enfin quelqu'un avec qui partager ce qu'il vivait et lorsqu'il commença à raconter son histoire, il fut impossible de l'arrêter ! La rencontre, l'amitié, l'attitude ambiguë de Yoshiki, comment il s'était retrouvé pris au piège en voulant seulement jouer, combien il adorait le toucher et l'embrasser- Yamapi fit une grimace gênée-et combien Yoshiki le bouleversait par sa sensibilité et la profondeur de son âme.

- Il a toujours l'air d'être sur la corde raide. On a envie de le consoler mais en fait, ce n'est qu'une apparence. Il est costaud même s'il ne s'en rend pas compte. Il faut l'être pour avoir traversé toutes ces histoires depuis si longtemps. Il croit que je suis plus fort que lui mais je n'en suis pas si sûr.

- Parce que tu es faible toi ? demanda Yamapi.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup souffert dans ma vie. J'ai peut-être été plus heureux que lui mais je suis sûrement beaucoup moins résistant faute d'avoir vécu de quoi m'endurcir. Quand on a vécu ce qu'il a vécu, y'a deux solutions : soit on se flingue soit on survit. Et ceux qui s'en sortent gagnent une énorme résistance. Je crois que c'est son cas.

Il émit un petit rire :

- J'ai quand même remarqué qu'il avait le goût de la théâtralité. Il exagère peut-être un tantinet pour émouvoir les fans.

- Hé ben…murmura Yamapi. Si tu voyais la mine que tu as quand tu parles de lui. Tu as les yeux qui brillent et un sourire qui ne décroît plus. Tu tiens vraiment à lui.

- Oui vraiment. Et si tu savais comme je suis soulagé de t'en parler ! Je ne pouvais le faire avec personne et ça commençait à être pénible.

- Moi je suis content qu'on ait pu régler ça avant que je parte.

Jin lui tendit la main, Yamapi la prit sans hésiter et ils se donnèrent une poignée virile et pleine de chaleur qui se chargeait d'exprimer tout ce qui aurait été trop mièvre de dire tout haut. Ce petit moment fut ensuite gracieusement achevé par Yamapi :

- Il serait temps que tu prennes une douche non ?

Jin éclata de rire et fila à la salle de bain.

Deux jours plus tard, Yamapi repartit pour le Japon et Jin retrouva à nouveau son studio vide avec un petit vague à l'âme. Il n'aimait pas trop vivre tout seul et le départ de son ami laissait un gros vide. En ce qui concernait son spectacle, il faisait une petite pause. Cela faisait des mois qu'il le jouait toujours de la même façon et il n'était pas fâché de pouvoir s'en détacher un peu. Il avait aussi envie d'y mettre un peu de neuf.

Il n'avait pas retrouvé tout son moral parce que le retour au pays se faisait plus réel que jamais pour lui. Mais maintenant, il n'était plus seul parce que Yamapi portait son secret et qu'il lui semblait que quelque chose en lui s'était allégé.

Après l'avoir déposé à l'aéroport, il passa la journée à ranger son appartement qu'ils avaient tous les deux mis dans un beau désordre. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il était souvent allé chez Yoshiki mais l'inverse ne s'était jamais produit.

- Pas sûr qu'il apprécie, marmonna-t-il en comparant mentalement son petit chez-lui bondé d'affaires à la villa ultra sobre et spacieuse de Yoshiki.

Peu importait l'endroit, il lui manquait encore plus depuis qu'il n'avait plus Yamapi pour le distraire. Comme il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de l'attendre, il employa ses « vacances » à coucher sur le papier les idées de chanson qui lui traînaient dans sa tête depuis des semaines. Si son manager le laissait faire, il avait l'intention de rajouter les meilleures à son spectacle et d'inventer de nouvelles chorégraphies.

Se poser à une table avec une boisson chaude à portée de main pour écrire lui fit un bien fou. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris du temps pour ça et il s'y plongea avec une telle concentration qu'il ne vit pas les heures défiler. L'inspiration était là, les mots coulaient tous seuls sous son stylo et il avait déjà des idées de pas de danse. L'idée le traversa un instant de faire quelque chose par rapport à Yoshiki, une chanson où il ferait semblant de s'adresser à une fille mais qui lui serait destinée. Mais très vite, il abandonna l'idée parce qu'il réalisa que cette relation, si particulière était impossible à mettre en mots. De plus, en se souvenant des chefs d'œuvre que Yoshiki était capable de composer, il se dit que jamais il n'oserait lui présenter quelque chose de son cru de peur que Yoshiki n'apprécie pas.

- Dur de sortir avec un génie quand on fait le même boulot que lui…, soupira-t-il. Encore heureux que je ne sois pas dans le rock sinon j'aurais laissé tomber tout de suite !

Il entra donc dans une intense phase de travail et, pendant plusieurs jours, il passa la majeure partie de son temps penché sur son bureau ou à gratter sa guitare. Il devait profiter de ces moments-là parce que chez lui, l'inspiration n'était pas régulière il alternait toujours une période de panne totale avec une grosse période de création.

Un jour qu'il était fatigué d'écrire, il alla sur le tout petit balcon de son studio pour fumer un peu. C'était la fin de l'après-midi, un moment qu'il aimait bien parce que la température devenait idéale après une journée de chaleur.

Il était là depuis dix minutes lorsqu'il reçut un SMS de Yoshiki qui lui demandait s'il était chez lui. Il avait le cœur battant en répondant que oui, il était là. Est-ce que ça signifiait que Yoshiki était revenu ?

Yoshiki ne répondit pas à son message mais il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre longtemps. On frappa à sa porte, il courut presque pour ouvrir et trouva Yoshiki sur le seuil.

- Je te dérange pas ?

- Non mais tu plaisantes ? croassa Jin. Je suis tellement content de te voir !

Il fit aussitôt entrer Yoshiki et ferma la porte pour éviter que les voisins n'assistent un fougueux baiser auquel Yoshiki répondit en mettant du cœur à l'ouvrage.

Qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien ! Jin se sentit immédiatement retourner à un douillet état de calme lorsque Yoshiki le serra contre lui et releva son visage pour l'observer :

- Tu en meilleur état que je ne l'avais pensé. Tant mieux. Je me suis inquiété après le coup de fil que tu m'as passé la dernière fois.

- Je sais, je suis désolé.

- Tu peux me dire ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Jin prit Yoshiki par la main pour l'emmener dans le « salon » qui lui servait également de chambre.

- Euh c'est petit et bordélique…

- Peu m'importe, répondit Yoshiki.

Il n'y avait pas de canapé parce qu'il se dépliait pour servir de lit à Jin et ce dernier ne l'avait pas rangé…ni même fait !

Mais Yoshiki ne s'en formalisa pas du tout et s'assit sur le matelas en attirant Jin à lui.

- Je ne t'ai même pas demandé…, fit remarquer le jeune homme. Je sais que ça a très bien marché à Yokohama parce que j'ai vu les vidéos. Mais est-ce que physiquement ça va ?

Il tira légèrement sur le col de la veste de Yoshiki :

- Je vois que tu portes de nouveau ta minerve.

- C'est toujours comme ça après une série de concerts mes douleurs sont plus aigues. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je m'y suis fait. Quand je les sens, je me rappelle qu'elles sont les conséquences d'un concert génial et je me dis que ce n'est pas cher payé pour ce que je vis.

- Oui mais quand même, on va s'installer mieux que ça, dit Jin en souriant.

Il incita Yoshiki à s'allonger complètement et s'étendit contre lui en l'étreignant. C'était probablement la position la plus intime qu'ils aient eu jusqu'à présent En plus, ils étaient dans son lit, les draps étaient défaits... L'ambigüité de la situation fit naître des papillons dans son ventre et il se rappela que Yamapi avait évoqué le jour où ils finiraient par coucher ensemble. Est-ce que Yoshiki en avait déjà envie ? Pour sa part, il en serait de ça comme du reste : il allait devoir y venir de façon progressive. Ce n'était pas tant la crainte de la douleur qui le retenait. Ils passaient tous par là et aucun n'en était traumatisé non ? C'était plutôt parce que cette étape risquait de faire basculer leur relation vers il-ne-savait-quoi. Pour le moment, l'équilibre qu'ils avaient lui convenait et il avait un peu de l'inconnu qui les attendrait après cet acte.

Yoshiki avait posé sa tête sur la sienne et sa main droite sur sa hanche. Ses doigts accrochaient son t-shirt large comme s'il avait envie de le soulever pour toucher sa peau.

- Raconte-moi tout maintenant, réclama-t-il.

- En fait, ce n'est pas tant le fait que je sorte avec un homme qui a choqué Pi, dit Jin à mi-voix.

Il avait fermé les yeux et savourait l'odeur de Yoshiki ainsi que le mouvement de ses doigts dans le creux de sa hanche.

- Il s'est mis en colère que je lui ai dit que c'était toi…Il a eu peur que tu veuilles juste me manipuler pour tirer ton coup.

Les doigts s'arrêtèrent et il sentit Yoshiki se crisper :

- Est-ce que je donne l'impression d'être comme ça ?

- Non ! répondit Jin en le serrant un peu plus fort. Mais Pi ne te connaît pas. Il voit toujours le verre à moitié vide, et moi toujours à moitié plein. On n'est assez différents mais on se complète et c'est pour ça qu'on s'entend bien. Au final, le lendemain on a discuté. Je lui ai parlé de toi et il a fini par digérer la nouvelle. Il est parti en me promettant de garder le secret. Tu peux être sûr qu'il le fera.

Les doigts de Yoshiki reprirent leurs caresses.

- C'est pour ça que tu pleurais quand tu m'as appelé ?

- Non. Je…je lui ai parlé de l'envie que j'avais de quitter les Kat-Tun. Il m'a fait comprendre que c'était de la folie pure. Que ce soit lui qui me le dise…ça m'a fait très mal parce qu'il a plus de bon sens que moi. J'ai réalisé que je n'avais aucune chance.

Jin répéta à Yoshiki les arguments que son ami lui avait servis parce que chacun d'eux était resté gravé dans sa tête. Yoshiki écouta d'un air grave et, comme une manière d'accentuer son réconfort, sa main chercha le bord du t-shirt de Jin et se glissa dessous pour atteindre sa peau.

Jin ne l'arrêta pas bien au contraire. Yoshiki avait la main chaude et ses doigts de pianiste se mirent à courir sur la peau douce de son flanc en lui faisant de petits chatouillis. Son corps se mit à bouger et à se tendre lentement contre celui du batteur. Comme il basculait la tête en arrière, Yoshiki en profita pour l'embrasser et sa main gauche plongea dans ses cheveux pour lui caresser la tête d'une telle façon que Jin dut retenir un gémissement. Il s'agrippa au blouson du plus âgé qui se tourna davantage sur le côté pour mieux l'étreindre.

Quand la bouche de Yoshiki quitta la sienne, Jin mourait de chaud et avait presque oublié de quoi il voulait parler. Ce fut Yoshiki qui reprit :

- Ton ami a raison sur un point : le talent ne suffit pas. Je connais suffisamment le milieu pour en être certain. C'est pour ça que j'aurais du mal à te donner un conseil. Il faut que tu voies des deux côtés ce que tu gagnes et ce que tu perds et que tu choisisses ce qui serait le mieux pour toi. Je ne voudrais pas te pousser sur une voie que tu risquerais de regretter.

- Ce que je gagne du côté des Kat-Tun : la sécurité, la célébrité, une situation pas trop mal financièrement, des bons moments avec mes potes même si on se dispute parfois. Mais j'aurais aussi gagné un regret éternel de ne pas avoir essayé de réaliser mon rêve. Ca me poursuivra toujours et jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, je me demanderai « Et si je l'avais fait ? »

- Je comprends totalement, tu peux me croire. La solution la plus raisonnable serait que tu envoies des démos à toutes les maisons de disques le plus tôt possible avant que tu sois obligé de repartir. Tu verras bien ce qui se passera.

- Ouais…, soupira Jin. T'as vu ? C'est moi qui ai besoin de réconfort maintenant…Et toi je sens que tu vas mieux que jamais.

- C'est vrai. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai depuis Chicago mais je me sens vraiment bien. C'est sûrement le fait d'avoir réussi à déclencher cette tournée américaine. J'ai le sentiment que les choses vont enfin décoller pour nous. De plus, à Yokohama, ça a été génial avec Taiji. Tu sais que lui et Heath s'entendent comme larrons en foire ?

- Ah ouais ? C'est marrant.

- J'étais si mal à l'aise ! Il est malade, il a l'air plus vieux que nous tous. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que si je ne l'avais pas viré du groupe, il ne serait pas dans cet état aujourd'hui. Et lui, il m'a pardonné tout ça. C'est comme si un pan du passé avait enfin disparu. Je ferai en sorte qu'on ne se perde plus de vue à partir de maintenant.

- Tu es heureux…constata Jin avec un sourire. Ca s'entend dans ta voix.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Est-ce que tu rêves parfois d'avoir une autre vie ?

La réponse de Yoshiki fut sans hésitation :

- Non, jamais. Parce que je suis devenu exactement ce que je voulais être.

- Ben tu vois, être heureux c'est se demander parfois si on voudrait être quelqu'un d'autre et pouvoir répondre « non » avec certitude.

- Alors pourquoi je me sens si mal parfois ? Tu sais tout ce que je traîne en moi.

- Tu _crois _que tu te sens mal, répliqua Jin avec force. Tu traînes tes chagrins passés comme une mauvaise habitude. La vérité c'est que t'as pas voulu les lâcher. Ton père, hide…tu as peur de les trahir si tu cesses de les pleurer. Il suffirait que tu t'enlèves cette idée de la tête et tu découvrirais que tu es sorti du brouillard depuis un bail alors que tu t'y croyais toujours.

En parlant, Jin ne regardait pas Yoshiki parce qu'il avait le visage au niveau de son torse et qu'il profitait de son odeur. Les mains de Yoshiki ne bougeaient plus sur lui mais la droite était toujours sous son t-shirt. Il ajouta avec une pointe de tristesse :

- La vérité c'est que tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de moi. Ce qu'il te faut, c'est ton groupe. Si tu te sens bien aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas grâce à moi.

Yoshiki releva soudain les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le front et y appuya longuement ses lèvres. Puis il murmura :

- Est-ce qu'il faut forcément avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aimer ? Et toi ? Tu t'imagines être quelqu'un d'autre parfois ?

- Oui, répondit Jin en sentant de nouveau sa gorge se bloquer. Je ne suis pas ce que je voudrais être. Je veux changer de vie. Tu vois Yoshiki ? Au fond, le plus malheureux de nous deux, c'est moi.

Une caresse sur sa joue…il leva le nez et rencontra le regard à la fois doux et désolé de Yoshiki. Il ne répondit rien mais il l'embrassa de nouveau et Jin sentit dans son baiser quelque chose qui fit s'emballer son rythme cardiaque. Yoshiki se remit à caresser sa tête tandis que l'autre main retrouva refuge sous son t-shirt et glissa dans son dos. Là, du bout des doigts, Yoshiki se mit à tracer des lignes le long de sa moelle épinière, lieu d'extraordinaires connexions nerveuses qui envoyèrent comme des secousses électriques dans chaque recoin de son corps. Quand il passa sur un point dans le bas du dos, juste dans le creux de la ligne, Jin en ressentit l'effet jusque dans son sexe qui se mit à durcir. Il manquait déjà d'air et se serra contre Yoshiki en haletant. Il écarta précipitamment les pans de sa veste et ouvrit sa chemise pour atteindre sa peau qu'il perçut aussi chaude que la sienne. Il l'avait déjà vu et il savait que Yoshiki avait gardé une apparence de jeune homme. Il posa les mains sur ses pectoraux, sur son ventre, sur ses bras…Il aurait bien voulu lui retirer sa minerve mais il avait peur qu'il se fasse mal ensuite.

Yoshiki avait un petit sourire en coin et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire ouf, sa main qui avait continué de caresser son dos plongea sans mal dans le pantalon large que portait le jeune homme en même temps qu'il commençait à lui dévorer le coup de baisers.

Jin s'arqua brusquement dans un cri étranglé Yoshiki avait saisi son sexe tendu. Jamais il n'avait fait une chose pareille avec un homme mais il était loin de vouloir le repousser. Oh non ! Il était excité comme jamais et ne voulait surtout pas que s'arrête. Le dos creusé, le visage en arrière, il offrait de bon gré son cou et sa bouche à Yoshiki qui s'en occupait avec application. Il resserra sa main et accéléra ses mouvements sur le sexe de Jin qui laissait déjà échapper des prémices de jouissance.

Jin avait la gorge sèche à force de respirer par la bouche. Paralysé par le plaisir, il gémissait désormais sans retenue, agrippé à la chemise ouverte de Yoshiki. Ce dernier, tout en continuant de le masturber, se pencha sur son visage et murmura d'une voix rauque :

- Si tu savais à quoi tu ressembles en ce moment…Tu ferais envie à un hétéro.

Un baiser au souffle chaud au creux de l'oreille :

- Tu aimes ce que je te fais ?

- Putain t'imagines pas…continue…encore…

Yoshiki ne se fit pas prier pour le satisfaire et pour mieux accentuer le plaisir, il serra encore plus Jin contre lui pour que son corps ne lui échappe pas dans les secousses que lui procuraient ses va-et-vient. Ainsi coincé, incapable de faire autre chose que de subir, Jin s'accrocha à ses draps et partit dans une longue montée en puissance jusqu'à l'explosion finale. Rarement il avait connu un pareil orgasme avec la masturbation. Après une tension extrême, il se détendit progressivement alangui dans les bras de Yoshiki. Tout son corps était parcouru de mille petites bulles de bonheur et son front était humide de sueur. Il lui fallut un moment pour ouvrir des yeux flous et encore un autre pour être capable de parler au milieu de sa respiration saccadée. Yoshiki avait retiré sa main de son pantalon et il sentait une humidité à son entrejambe. Il allait devoir prendre une douche mais il n'était pas certain de pouvoir tenir debout.

C'était dingue ce qui venait de se passer. A présent, il était sûr que Yoshiki avait envie de lui. Il n'aurait pas fallu grand-chose pour qu'il saute le pas parce qu'il avait vraiment adoré ce qu'ils avaient fait. Mais pour le moment, Yoshiki ne semblait pas avoir prévu d'aller plus loin. Il reprit seulement ses lèvres d'une façon légère et tendre juste pour que le souffle rapide de Jin se mêle au sien. Puis il chuchota :

- Je voudrais passer le reste de la journée avec toi. Tu veux qu'on aille manger dehors ?

Jin répondit avec la tête et Yoshiki le lâcha totalement pour se redresser en position assise. Mais d'au-dessus, il continua de le couvrir de son regard.

Comme ils allaient sortir, il fallut bien que Jin se lève aussi pour se laver et se changer. Quand il fut debout, ses jambes tremblaient encore. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain et se déshabilla. Le simple fait de sentir l'air sur sa peau encore très sensible lui fit courir des frissons de la tête aux pieds et fit pointer ses tétons. Avant d'entrer dans la douche, il croisa son reflet dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo et s'arrêta pour se regarder. Ses cheveux ébouriffés gardaient ainsi la trace de la main de Yoshiki. Ses lèvres déjà assez pulpeuses étaient rouges et sensuellement gonflées. Son regard avait changé. Il brillait de désir et de plaisir mais on y distinguait également, comme une petite flamme de défi adressée à qui ? Quelque chose était là, lové dans ses iris noires et ne demandait qu'à s'affirmer. Il sentait encore les mains de Yoshiki sur lui. Il avait envie de lui comme un fou mais aujourd'hui, ils n'iraient pas plus loin. Ils allaient sortir en faisant semblant de n'être que des amis mais ce serait quand même une magnifique journée. L'attente n'était pas une mauvaise chose car elle rendrait encore plus intense le jour où il ferait enfin le grand saut.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre XII/**

Si Jin avait pu pouvoir passer quelques jours de repos avec Yoshiki, il dut changer de projet dès le lendemain du retour du batteur à Los Angeles.

Il venait de quitter Yoshiki avec lequel il avait passé quelques heures et rentrait chez lui en vélo. Il avait décidé de s'y mettre après avoir constaté que c'était infiniment plus pratique que de devoir toujours traîner sa voiture dans des rues où il n'y avait jamais de place pour se garer.

Il entendit son téléphone sonner et s'arrêta sur le bas-côté de la route pour décrocher. C'était son manager japonais qui le suivait pour sa tournée. A sa voix, Jin comprit qu'il était un peu sur les nerfs. Qu'avait-il encore fait de mal ?

- Allez Keiji dis-moi tout avant de faire l'hypertension..., dit-il avec ironie tout de suite après l'avoir salué, sachant que son manager était un stressé chronique.

- Tu te fous moi ou quoi ? brailla l'homme à l'autre bout du fil. Ca fait trois fois que j'essaie de t'appeler ! Ca te sert à quoi d'avoir un portable si tu ne l'allumes pas ?

- Il était allumé mais j'ai pas répondu ! répliqua Jin avec un grand sourire stupide en se rappelant qu'il avait eu la bouche trop occupée par celle de Yoshiki pour avoir envie de décrocher.

- Bon je ne sais pas ce que tu fais là mais tu vas ramener immédiatement tes fesses pour répéter. On reprend le spectacle demain soir.

- Déjà ? Pourquoi ça reprend plus tôt ?

- Je t'expliquerai quand tu seras là. Tu traces hein ?

- Ouais ouais…ronchonna Jin, déçu de voir ses vacances gâchées.

Il fit donc demi-tour et se rendit à son lieu de répétition. Ce n'était pas le club mais tout un studio qui appartenait à la Johnny's dans lequel il y avait aussi une salle de danse.

Jin avait de nouvelles chansons sous la main mais il était trop tard pour penser à les intégrer à son spectacle car il n'aurait ni le temps de les enregistrer, ni celui d'inventer de nouvelles mises en scène. Il était à peine entré que Keiji lui sauta dessus :

- Ah te voilà ! Les danseurs sont là aussi, on va pouvoir travailler !

- Mais on n'est déjà plus que rôdés ! grogna Jin. Et puis d'abord, c'est quoi cette urgence ?

- J'ai appris qu'un tourneur assiste à tous les spectacles de la ville en ce moment. Il ne se fait jamais remarquer mais quand il a un coup de cœur pour un groupe, il lui propose de l'aider à monter une tournée dans plusieurs villes des Etats-Unis. J'espère que je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer la suite ?

Jin n'en revenait pas. Qu'on lui annonce ça alors qu'il était justement en train de désespérer sur ses chances de rester aux Etats-Unis, ça tenait presque du signe divin ! Bon, il n'allait pas encore s'emballer pour rien, il avait eu son compte d'espoirs déçus !

Il refréna les battements de cœur que lui procurèrent cette nouvelle et répondit d'un ton léger :

- En fait, tu veux qu'on répète pour que le concert soit le plus au top possible pour le cas où ce type viendrait nous voir ?

- Oui ! Je sais que tu dois rentrer dans trois mois mais qu'est-ce que tu perds à essayer ?

- Johnny ne me laissera pas faire une tournée américaine…objecta Jin qui en fait n'en savait rien mais s'inquiétait beaucoup là-dessus.

Keiji parut hésitant à faire une réponse :

- Je ne sais pas…ca va dépendre des conditions je suppose. C'est vrai qu'il en a un peu marre de te voir lâcher les Kat-Tun pour tes propres projets.

- Oui…soupira Jin avec un serrement de cœur. Mais comme tu dis, je n'ai rien à perdre…

Son début d'enthousiasme assez douché par le peu d'espoir qu'il avait, il se remit à travailler mais c'était plus par goût de la chose bien faite que pour cet éventuel chasseur de talent. Qu'il soit là ou pas, il n'avait aucun intérêt à ne pas peaufiner ce qu'il faisait du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Il chanta et dansa toute la journée et une bonne partie de la soirée. Ce fut la même chose le lendemain et son spectacle reprit de nouveau. Il se replongea si profondément dans son travail qu'il eut beaucoup moins de temps pour voir Yoshiki, qui, de son côté, était toujours à droite et à gauche pour donner des interviews. Le concert de Lollapalooza avait apparemment eu pas mal de retombées positives sur le groupe et les journalistes musicaux cherchaient à en savoir plus sur ce groupe dont l'énorme renommée n'avait pourtant pas passé l'océan.

Quand il trouva un peu de temps pour le faire, Jin commença à enregistrer des chansons dans le but de les envoyer à des maisons de disques ainsi que Pi et Yoshiki lui avaient conseillé. Mais pour ça, il était obligé de mentir au staff qui travaillait pour la Johnny's. La version officielle était qu'il voulait les sortir au Japon et peut-être démarrer une petite carrière solo en parallèle de ses activités avec Kat-Tun. Jamais il ne dit qu'il voulait quitter le groupe de peur que ça arrive aux oreilles du grand patron.

Il s'écoula quinze jours sans que Jin n'entende parler du « tourneur-mystère » et il se dit qu'il avait bien fait de ne pas y croire sérieusement. Mais même alors qu'il s'était retenu, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir le cœur lourd. Il commençait à perdre confiance en lui et à craindre d'être vraiment condamné à passer toute sa carrière au Japon. De quel droit pensait-il avoir plus de chances que les autres de percer alors qu'ils étaient sûrement des milliers à l'espérer ? Au fond, c'était un peu comme gagner au Loto…

Pour ne rien simplifier, Toshi était revenu et Yoshiki l'hébergeait de nouveau. D'après ce que Jin avait compris, ils préparaient un projet commun. C'était plutôt comique : Toshi avait mis fin en grande pompes à sa carrière solo en début d'année, et quelques mois après, il la recommençait ! Les deux amis passaient leur temps fourrés ensemble au studio ou chez Yoshiki et comme Toshi n'était toujours au courant de rien, il fallait se montrer extrêmement prudent et Jin ne venait plus chez Yoshiki.

Il avait beau se dire que c'était normal, que Yoshiki était très proche de Toshi et qu'en plus ils avaient beaucoup de travail, cette situation le frustrait terriblement. Il se sentait comme coupé dans son élan après ce qui s'était passé chez lui, dans son lit. Yoshiki lui manquait par le cœur mais aussi par le corps. Son désir de lui s'accroissait d'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait pas l'assouvir.

Mais un soir, la Providence parut enfin décidée à s'occuper de son cas. Jin venait de terminer son spectacle comme d'habitude. Il se changeait dans sa loge lorsque Keiji vint le voir, apparemment très excité :

- Il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir.

- C'est qui ?

- Tu verras ! dit le manager d'un air mystérieux.

Jin haussa les épaules et s'occupa de changer de T-Shirt en se disant que le type en question devait être un fan.

Sauf que le visiteur s'avéra être…une fille d'à peu près son âge qu'il le dévisageait avec un petit sourire en coin. Jin comprit pourquoi : il était torse nu.

- Oups ! Désolé je m'habille ! dit-il précipitamment en enfilant maladroitement un t-shirt propre.

La fille, une américaine, sourit et attendit qu'il soit prêt pour lui serrer la main :

- Enchantée, je m'appelle Mary Tanner. Vous avez un instant ?

- Euh oui asseyez-vous, dit Jin en comprenant qu'il ne s'agissait pas du tout d'une fan.

Ils s'assirent sur des chaises en plastiques et la jeune femme reprit :

- Je dirige une petite société qui organise des tournées. Elle est assez récente mais je peux vous montrer notre catalogue pour que vous voyiez que nous avons déjà des artistes intéressants à notre actif.

Elle posa devant lui un porte-vue mais Jin ne réagit pas tout de suite tellement il était étonné de ce qui lui arrivait. Alors c'était elle « le tourneur » ? Et si elle était venue, ce n'était sûrement pas juste pour taper la discute.

Il jeta un œil aux documents et s'aperçut qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout les artistes recensés :

- Euh vous savez…je viens du Japon alors je ne suis pas très au courant des artistes indies américain…

Bon c'était la meilleure formulation pour qu'il évite de passer pour un crétin…Et Mary parut très bien le comprendre :

- Ce n'est pas grave, il faut juste que vous sachiez que nous sommes spécialisés dans les artistes de R'n'B et ses dérivés. Votre spectacle m'a beaucoup plus. Vous avez une très jolie voix, vous dansez très bien et votre accent anglais est très bon ce qui est un atout important. Je serai très intéressée de présenter au public un artiste japonais qui fait ce genre de musique. La plupart des gens ne s'y attendent pas.

Jin en resta comme deux ronds de flancs :

- Vous êtes sérieuses ? Vous me proposez de faire une tournée ?

- Oui. Oh bien sûr, nous ne sommes pas une grosse société. Nos moyens sont limités mais nous avons déjà un réseau de petites salles dans six ou sept villes des Etats-Unis avec lesquelles nous avons l'habitude de travailler. Je suis sûre que nous pourrons vous faire jouer là-bas.

Six ou sept villes…comme la tournée de X-Japan !

_C'est pas vrai, je dois être en train de rêver…tout à l'heure, je vais me réveiller et je vais avoir les boules comme jamais ! _

- Pincez-moi !

- Pardon ? s'étonna Mary.

- Pincez-moi avant que j'y crois ! dit Jin en avançant son bras.

Mary se mit à rire et s'exécuta.

- Wouaille ! Vous n'y êtes pas allée de main morte !

Elle lui fit un sourire assez caustique :

- C'est les ongles…Ma proposition vous étonne à ce point ?

- Vous n'imaginez même pas ce que ça représente pour moi…c'est dingue, je n'y croyais plus.

- Ah ? Ravie de vous rendre service alors ! Vous avez une maison de disques ?

- Euh oui…d'ailleurs, il faut que je vous explique tout.

Jin lui raconta ce qu'était la Johnny's Entertainment et lui fit un récit complet de sa carrière et de ses activités. Mary posa beaucoup de questions et, à la fin, elle fit une petite moue réflexive :

- Bon très bien ! Alors je vais contacter votre producteur pour lui parler de tout ceci. Un partenariat serait plus simple, il pourra nous fournir les affiches !

- Non attendez ! s'écria Jin avec une panique soudaine. Laissez-moi d'abord lui en parler !

Si cette fille contactait le patron et que celui-ci refusait, il n'entendrait jamais plus parler de cette tournée. Mais Mary sembla surprise de sa réaction :

- Pourquoi donc ?

- En fait…il a toujours été assez réticent pour nous laisser aller à l'étranger…moi-même, il a fallu que je bataille pour pouvoir venir ici. Laissez-moi régler ça ensuite je vous contacterai promis !

- Mais cette tournée vous intéresse ou pas ?

Jin la regarda droit dans les yeux avec une sorte de désespoir :

- Vous allez peut-être me permettre de réaliser mon rêve, bien sûr que ça m'intéresse !

Il s'en fichait complètement de faire des petites salles car il fallait bien commencer quelque part ! Mais cette tournée c'était la chance qu'il n'attendait plus. Un espoir fou se remit à flamber en lui, d'autant plus fort qu'il l'avait perdu.

Mary sourit et lui donna sa carte avec son numéro de téléphone ainsi qu'un feuillet qui expliquait les modalités de travail de sa société. Puis elle partit en réclamant que Jin lui téléphone sous quatre jours.

Le jeune homme avait l'impression que sa vie venait de s'illuminer. Son obsession lui revint plus forte que jamais : il allait quitter les Kat-Tun !

Il jeta un œil aux documents que Mary lui avait laissé. C'était très…formel.

_J'y comprends rien…_

Son ignorance lui sauta d'un coup à la figure. Au Japon, les membres de Kat-Tun prenaient peu de décisions sauf pour les goodies qui les concernaient. Pour les tournées, ils ne s'occupaient jamais de rien, on le faisait pour eux. Jin s'aperçut qu'il ne savait rien des détails administratifs et juridiques de l'organisation d'une tournée. S'il voulait vraiment voler de ses propres ailes, il allait devoir faire très attention et mettre son nez partout. Et qui pourrait le mieux lui expliquer tous les mots inconnus qu'il y avait dans ce feuillet ?

Une heure plus tard, il débarqua au siège d'Extasy Records, triomphant et radieux. Il était tard mais il savait que Yoshiki y était encore. Il travaillait seul pour une fois parce que Toshi était en interview pour un journal japonais. Jin lui annonça la merveilleuse nouvelle d'une voix vibrante de joie et lui montra la documentation que Yoshiki lut attentivement, assis dans un fauteuil en cuir pivotant.

-Bon...ça a l'air sérieux. Tout ceci est parfaitement légal et normal. Mais si c'est une petite société, tu ne gagneras pas énormément d'argent. Tu seras payé surtout sur la vente des goodies et peut-être avec un pourcentage sur les billets.

- Je me débrouillerai, dit Jin qui restait debout et parlait avec de grands gestes énergiques. Mais Yoshiki, il faut vraiment que tu m'expliques certaines choses. Je suis d'une ignorance terrible sur toutes ces histoires de paperasse parce qu'à la Johnny's, tout est fait à notre place.

Yoshiki sourit :

- Je vois…Tu es naïf et fonceur, si on t'arnaque, tu ne seras pas capable de le remarquer.

- C'est un peu ça oui…, admit Jin. Il faut que j'ai toutes les cartes en main pour pouvoir éviter les pièges. Si je décide de marcher en solo, je veux avoir un regard sur tout comme toi.

Yoshiki lui tendit la main et l'attira sur ses genoux avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- Ca va être très long à t'expliquer. Je vais te mettre au courant de l'essentiel et on verra le reste après.

Il garda Jin dans ses bras et commença à lui expliquer ce qu'il devait savoir, les articles de lois qui régissaient les droits et les devoirs des tourneurs, ce qu'il pouvait réclamer et ce qu'il ne devait pas faire. Jin trouvait tout ça bien compliqué mais s'efforça de retenir le maximum de choses.

- Hé ben, ça va être quelque chose d'avoir tout ça en tête…

- Jin, tu es vraiment décidé à quitter les Kat-Tun ?

- Oui ! répondit fermement le jeune homme. Après ce qui vient de se passer, je ne supporterai pas d'attendre encore. Cette tournée peut me faire connaître dans différents coins des Etats-Unis. Au fond, je me fiche de devenir une star du Top 50 ! Du moment que j'arrive à en vivre décemment, je veux bien faire des petites salles ! Ce que je veux c'est être libre tu comprends ? Libre de faire uniquement ce que je veux et pouvoir rester dans ce pays.

- D'accord, dit Yoshiki en lui caressant la joue. Tu as prévenu ton producteur ?

Jin soupira et se gratta la tête avec embarras :

- Pas encore…mais il va bien falloir que je le fasse. J'ai un peu peur.

En fait, il en avait carrément l'estomac noué. Johnny n'allait pas du tout apprécier. Et ses amis de là-bas comment allaient-ils le prendre ?

Yoshiki l'attira à lui, contre son épaule :

- Je te conseille d'appeler très vite tes compagnons du groupe après ça pour leur expliquer. Il ne faut pas qu'ils l'apprennent par un autre moyen si tu tiens à conserver leur amitié.

Jin acquiesça avec un serrement de cœur :

- Je sais qu'ils m'en voudront quand même. Je sais que Kame me déteste déjà parce que je suis parti. Je veux pas imaginer ce qu'il va dire quand il saura que je ne reviens pas. Les autres j'en sais rien…ils vont penser que je les laisse tomber comme de vieilles chaussettes.

Jin leva un regard inquiet vers Yoshiki :

- Est-ce que je suis égoïste de faire ça ? J'ai l'impression de mettre tout le monde dans la merde pour satisfaire mes propres envies.

- Il y a des moments où il faut penser un peu à soi, répondit Yoshiki. Est-ce que tu préfères te sacrifier toute ta vie juste pour ne pas les fâcher ? Ce n'est pas pour un caprice que tu les laisses tomber mais pour un rêve que tu as depuis des années. On ne vit qu'une fois alors si tu es sûr de toi fonce ! De toute façon tu auras forcément des choix douloureux à faire. Ne crois pas que tout sera toujours bien huilé et indolore.

- C'est vrai. J'appellerai Johnny dès demain tant que je suis encore dans l'élan.

- Tu veux que je sois là ? Pour te soutenir silencieusement ?

Jin secoua la tête en souriant :

- T'es gentil mais il va mieux que je sois seul. Par contre, je te raconterai tout de suite après comment ça s'est passé.

Demain…ce serait sûrement dur mais il allait sûrement signer son traité d'indépendance. Il en avait le cœur qui battait d'appréhension et de hâte. Il inclina sa tête et embrassa longuement Yoshiki en enfouissant ses deux mains dans ses cheveux. Yoshiki se laissa aller sur son fauteuil et répondit en faisant descendre ses mains progressivement de son dos à ses fesses.

Jin sentait poindre l'excitation lorsque trois coups cognés à la porte l'effrayèrent tellement qu'il sauta sur ses pieds et s'éloigna de plus d'un mètre de Yoshiki. Ce dernier se redressa et invita le visiteur à entrer. Ils avaient eu bien raison d'avoir peur : c'était Toshi.

- Oh tiens, je croyais que tu étais seul ! Bonjour Jin.

- Bonjour Toshi, répondit Jin en essayant de ne pas balbutier. Je passais juste et je vais vous laisser travailler.

Un dernier regard à Yoshiki et il fila hors du studio sans demander son reste. Ils avaient frôlé la catastrophe ! Et si quelqu'un était entré sans frapper ?

Mais très vite, cette petite peur sans conséquence fut remplacée par l'angoisse du lendemain. Il ne put trouver le sommeil de toute la nuit qu'il passa à chercher la meilleure façon de dire à Johnny qu'il voulait quitter les Kat-Tun.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre XIII/**

**Je me dépêche de vous poster ce chapitre important parce que je risque de mettre plus longtemps que d'habitude à vous poster le prochain. Après-demain, je quitte mon île pour m'installer en Métropole alors je risque d'être un peu occupée ! XD Mais je devrais retrouver très vite Internet. A très bientôt ! **

Jin passa la journée du lendemain à calculer l'heure qu'il était au Japon en guettant le meilleur moment pour appeler Johnny. Mais il était tellement nerveux que les heures défilèrent sans qu'il trouve le courage de décrocher son téléphone. Il attendit si longtemps que Yoshiki finit par lui téléphoner, inquiet de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de lui. Jin lui avoua qu'il n'avait pas encore téléphoné :

- Jin fais-le maintenant, conseilla Yoshiki. Sinon tu vas devoir attendre demain. Tu tiens vraiment à rester encore une nuit avec ça sur le cœur ?

Jin en avait la nausée rien que d'y penser il avait passé une nuit épouvantable et ne voulait surtout pas en passer une autre pareille. Alors il promit à Yoshiki d'arrêter de repousser le moment fatidique : après tout, il fallait bien qu'il le fasse un jour.

A peine eut-il raccroché qu'il composa immédiatement le numéro de son producteur pour ne plus donner le temps à la peur de le couper dans son élan. Mais dès qu'il entendit la voix de l'autre côté, il dut s'asseoir et respirer un bon coup. Il y avait quelque chose chez ce vieil homme qui l'avait toujours inquiété. Il prenait des airs paternalistes avec ses poulains mais il avait compris depuis longtemps qu'il y avait quelque chose de beaucoup moins jovial derrière ses yeux froids. A peine avaient-ils échangé quelques politesses que Johnny mit tout de suite les pieds dans le plat :

- Passe me voir dès que tu reviendras d'accord ? Tu vas avoir beaucoup de travail à rattraper pour préparer la tournée asiatique et je compte sur toi pour redoubler d'efforts et rattraper tes camarades.

Jin comprit qu'il devait parler maintenant :

- Ecoutez…il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose…

- Quoi ?

- Hier…Une tourneuse est venue me voir dans ma loge après le spectacle. Elle s'appelle Mary Tanner. Elle…a beaucoup aimé ce que je faisais et elle m'a proposé de faire plusieurs dates dans différentes villes des Etats-Unis.

Johnny ne comprit pas la raison sous-jacente de cette information :

- Ah ? Eh bien c'est dommage mais tu as une autre tournée à faire ! Tu peux te dire que c'est une preuve de la qualité de ton spectacle. On sortira peut-être tes chansons solos en CD au Japon, les fans seront contents et depuis que tu es parti, ils ne cessent de te réclamer. J'espère que tu as eu ton compte d'escapades américaines parce que là j'ai vraiment besoin que tu gardes tes deux pieds et ta tête sur notre sol !

- Monsieur, répondit Jin avec une telle accélération du rythme cardiaque qu'il pensa faire un malaise, je voudrais faire cette tournée.

- Ah ça non mon garçon ! répliqua froidement Johnny. Kat-Tun va avoir une année bien remplie, il est impossible que tu puisses gérer les deux !

- Vous ne comprenez pas…je ne veux pas revenir.

- Pardon ?

- Je veux…je veux quitter le groupe.

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques atroces secondes puis Jin entendit un rire qui lui retourna le sang :

- C'est ton petit succès à Los Angeles qui t'es monté à la tête ? Tu crois quoi ? Que tu vas devenir le nouveau Justin Timberlake ? Tu déraisonnes complètement mon pauvre garçon, « l'American Dream » c'était bon pour le Far West ! Enfin je suppose que tous les jeunes ont un jour ce genre de petit délire !

- Petit délire…répéta Jin qui commençait à sentit la révolte poindre sous la peur.

- Mais oui, ça te passera avant que ça me revienne ! Ton avenir est ici.

- Monsieur, répondit Jin d'une voix qui commençait à s'assurer, ce n'est pas une idée en l'air qui m'est venue en arpentant les trottoirs d'Hollywood ! J'ai envie de ça depuis des années sans jamais en avoir parlé. C'est bien plus qu'une lubie, c'est un vrai rêve. Je suis plus sérieux que jamais, je veux quitter le groupe.

Ca y est, c'était dit, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que la foudre s'abatte sur sa tête. De l'autre côté, il entendit clairement la voix de Johnny s'assourdir de colère. Il ne criait jamais, il avait une autre façon de faire se tordre les intestins.

- Dis-moi Jin…te souviens-tu de comment tu es rentré dans mon agence ?

- Oui…, souffla le jeune homme qui pâlit légèrement.

- Raconte-moi un peu, ma mémoire est défaillante.

- Je…je suis venu passer le casting quand j'avais 14 ans. Mais après l'épreuve de danse, je n'ai pas été retenu. Je suis allé rendre mon badge et puis…

- Et puis tu es tombé sur un monsieur qui t'as dit de rester et d'intégrer l'agence. Et c'était qui ?

- C'était…vous.

- Exactement. Si tu es ce que tu es aujourd'hui, ce n'est même pas parce que tu as réussi l'audition ce jour-là. C'est parce que je t'ai repêché. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu serais en train de bosser dans un bureau aujourd'hui compris ? Tu ferais bien de ne pas l'oublier et de te montrer un peu plus reconnaissant que ça.

La main de Jin tremblait. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui avait passé un foulard autour du cou et qu'il était en train de serrer, serrer…il avait du mal à respirer. Il ne serait rien sans cette agence et sans les Kat-Tun…il était prisonnier et il n'avait pas d'avenir en-dehors…Johnny savait trop bien où il fallait attaquer. Jin n'avait jamais pu se sentir adulte devant lui. Il avait peur comme un enfant qui s'oppose à son père.

_Je serais vraiment un égoïste et un ingrat ?_

Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment le droit de prétendre à la liberté alors qu'il devait tout ce qu'il était à la Johnny's Entertainment ? Elle lui avait appris à chanter, à danser, à jouer la comédie mais en contrepartie, elle ne lâchait plus ceux qu'elle avait formés. Par reconnaissance, il devait rester et contribuer à son bon fonctionnement.

Une larme coula silencieusement de son œil il était à deux doigts de flancher, ébranlé qu'il était par l'argument de Johnny. Il n'était pas libre…

Johnny, qui ne l'entendait plus, reprit avec satisfaction :

- Bon on dirait que tu as compris. Alors tu vas aller dire à cette femme que tu as mieux à faire au Japon. Les Etats-Unis…avant deux ans, tu te retrouveras à dormir dans un carton et tu regretteras toute ta vie ta décision d'être parti.

_Non, non, je ne veux pas ! _

Mais Jin sentait la révolte et le refus bouillir au plus profond de lui. S'il renonçait, il ne serait jamais heureux. Plus il comprenait qu'il était prisonnier, plus il avait mal. Il pleurait à présent sans faire de bruit en sentant son âme se débattre pour se libérer des liens mentaux qui l'emprisonnait.

_A 26 ans, ce ne serait plus de la reconnaissance mais de la soumission. J'ai assez donné comme ça. J'ai le droit de vivre ma vie. Je ne lui appartiens pas._

- Je ne vous appartiens pas, lâcha-t-il d'une voix qui tremblait.

- Oh si tu m'appartiens ! répliqua Johnny. Sans moi, tu n'as rien. Tu perdras tes fans qui t'en voudront de les avoir abandonnés. Tu perdras tes amis. Comment crois-tu qu'ils aient réagi à ton second départ hein ?

Ca aussi ça faisait mal. Jin avait presque aussi peur d'annoncer sa décision à ses amis du groupe qu'à son producteur. Et s'ils lui tournaient définitivement le dos ?

Mais cela ne suffit pas non plus à le faire reculer. Il fallait qu'il aille jusqu'au bout maintenant sinon il n'y arriverait jamais.

- Alors, je repartirai de zéro aussi dur que ça puisse être. Je ferai des bars, des petites salles n'importe quoi. Mais au moins…je ferai ce que j'aime. Et je n'aurais à obéir à personne...Je n'oublierai jamais ce que je vous dois. Mais ma décision est prise. Et vous ne pouvez légalement pas m'empêcher de partir.

Il fallut qu'il se dise de toutes ses forces que Johnny était à des milliers de kilomètres et qu'il ne pouvait rien lui faire d'autre que lui parler à travers un combiné de téléphone.

- Depuis le début, tu m'as causé plus de soucis que les autres. Mais les fans adoraient ta petite gueule de rebelle alors je t'ai laissé faire. Si j'avais su comment ça tournerait…Tu n'es qu'un sale petit ingrat et un imbécile qui va gâcher sa vie. Je préfère te prévenir Jin : si tu pars, c'est définitif. Si tu échoues aux Etats-Unis, ce ne sera pas la peine d'essayer de revenir. Tu ne réintégreras jamais les Kat-Tun ni aucun groupe de l'agence est-ce que c'est compris ? Tu comprendras vite qu'être indépendant n'est pas si facile que ça mais moi je m'en lave les mains. Tu seras seul.

- Je sais…Et je ne vous demande rien. J'assumerai toutes mes décisions.

- Tu ne changeras pas d'avis ?

- Non.

- J'espère que ça te fera grandir un peu ! asséna Johnny. Dis à cette Mary Tanner de m'appeler.

Il raccrocha sèchement, laissant Jin pétrifié et sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer.

Il l'avait fait. L'enfant avait poussé son cri de révolte et avait rompu ses liens. Ca avait été très douloureux et il se retrouvait maintenant devant le vide vertigineux de la liberté. Il lui faudrait beaucoup de prudence pour dessiner dans ce vide un chemin sûr qui le mènerait là où il voulait aller.

Il se leva de la chaise où il était resté cloué durant toute la conversation et sortit sur son balcon pour respirer à pleins poumons. Peu à peu, il se calma et le tableau de sa situation nouvelle se teinta de mille couleurs différentes. C'était grisant. Effrayant mais grisant. Une nouvelle vie allait commencer pour lui. Il n'était pas égoïste, Johnny avait dit ça pour le faire culpabiliser. On ne vit qu'une fois et rien ne pouvait moralement le forcer à donner toute sa vie à son agence. Oui, elle lui avait beaucoup apporté mais il n'était pas un esclave et le temps était venu pour lui de tracer sa propre voie.

Il s'essuya les yeux avec sa manche. Johnny avait été blessant et méprisant en parlant de son rêve américain. Il n'y croyait pas du tout. Il espérait sûrement que Jin, pétrit de remords et de culpabilité l'appellerait le lendemain pour s'excuser platement et le supplier de lui pardonner. Hé bien il attendrait longtemps ! Il avait l'impression que deux ailes étaient en train de lui pousser dans le dos. « Je suis libre ! », quelle pensée euphorisante ! Il allait leur montrer de quoi il était capable !

Il pensa alors à Yoshiki et fut pris d'une si intense envie de le voir qu'il ne mit pas une minute avant de sortir de son appartement pour foncer chez lui. Il y alla à pieds, fébrile et incapable d'avoir la patience de sortir son vélo ou sa voiture. Il avait besoin de se défouler et même si Yoshiki habitait assez loin, il courut, il vola tout le long du chemin, le cœur prêt à exploser.

Arrivé devant le portail, il appela Yoshiki par l'interphone :

- C'est moi. Tu es seul ?

- Oui viens, tu vas me raconter.

Yoshiki lui ouvrit le portail et Jin traversa la grande allée, toujours en courant et le vit qu'il l'attendait sur le seuil.

Yoshiki était pieds nus et portait un bas de jogging blanc avec une sorte de haut de peignoir en coton léger hâtivement passé sur ses épaules. Sans doute avait-il été en train de faire ses exercices d'étirements quotidiens.

- Mais d'où viens-tu comme ça ? s'étonna-t-il en voyant Jin courir vers lui, les cheveux en bataille et les joues rouges d'efforts.

- De chez moi !

Jin se jeta dans ses bras avec une telle fougue que Yoshiki faillit perdre l'équilibre et se mit à rire :

- Tu as couru depuis là-bas ? Quel empressement !

Jin lui coupa la parole par un baiser tellement ardent qu'il en eut le souffle coupé.

- Yoshiki, c'est fini. J'ai quitté le groupe, j'ai réussi, dit-il d'une voix précipitée entre deux baisers. Il était…pas content…mais il ne peut pas m'en empêcher…

Ses mains se mirent à parcourir le corps de Yoshiki qu'il entendit respirer plus fort.

- J'ai envie de toi…je veux qu'on aille jusqu'au bout.

Yoshiki resserra brusquement ses bras sur lui et l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la maison en refermant la porte avec le pied. Jin, pantelant, fut noyé sous des baisers et des caresses aussi pressants que les siens. Dieu qu'il le désirait !

Et puis Yoshiki arrêta tout et lui prit la main pour l'entraîner vers l'escalier qui montait à l'étage.

- Il y a trop de chemin jusqu'à ta chambre ! râla Jin.

Yoshiki ne lui répondit qu'en souriant mais ses yeux brûlaient d'une façon qui poussa Jin à accélérer le pas.

Il n'avait jamais vu la chambre de Yoshiki et elle était à l'image du reste de la maison : spacieuse, lumineuse et meublée en noir et blanc. Le grand lit était recouvert d'un édredon moelleux sur lequel ils se jetèrent à peine entrés dans la pièce, emmêlés l'un dans l'autre. Etendu sous Yoshiki, Jin se mit rapidement pieds nus pour qu'ils puissent mieux profiter de l'accueillante largeur du lit. Il ne ressentait pas une once d'appréhension, juste un désir fou. Il fit valser le haut de Yoshiki et le retourna sur le dos pour goûter enfin à cette peau qui l'attirait tellement. Il constata en regardant son entrejambe à quel point il lui faisait de l'effet et passa la main sur la bosse qui y était apparue.

- Tu n'as rien dessous ?

- Non.

Jin se mordit les lèvres et prit à pleine main le sexe de Yoshiki à travers le tissu.

Yoshiki poussa un gémissement sourd, se redressa et le fit basculer de l'autre côté du lit. Il lui arracha son t-shirt et n'attendit pas davantage pour lui ouvrir son pantalon et le tirer sur ses jambes.

- Ca fait des semaines que j'ai envie de toi…

Après le pantalon, ce fut le boxer. En un tournemain, Jin se retrouva totalement et nu et excité comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Yoshiki se glissa entre ses jambes ouvertes et mima l'acte charnel en se frottant contre lui. Jin se prit à manquer d'air et gémit son prénom en offrant sa gorge aux baisers de son futur amant.

Les choses sérieuses n'avaient pas encore commencé qu'il prenait déjà son pied comme jamais. Il avait toujours pensé que faire l'amour avec Yoshiki ne pourrait être que fantastique et il n'était pas déçu. Pour lui, c'était aussi un délicieux geste de défi, une provocation adressée à là-bas, de l'autre côté de l'océan où l'on aimait les fan-services mais où l'on détestait les véritables gays. Il sourit en pensant qu'à l'heure qu'il était, Johnny devait être en train de piquer une belle crise de colère dans son bureau pendant que lui s'envoyait en l'air avec un homme. C'était bon, c'était inoubliable et dans son dos, ses ailes continuaient de grandir…

Les mains de Yoshiki descendirent toutes les deux sur son bas-ventre et s'y installèrent pour de bon, créant une attente qui ressemblait à de la torture. Une sur son aine effleura son sexe sans jamais y aller tandis que l'autre glissa sur ses fesses, entre ses fesses.

La respiration entrecoupée, Jin agrippa le jogging de Yoshiki et commença à vouloir le lui retirer :

- Je veux te voir nu moi aussi…

Yoshiki le regarda un instant puis sans rien dire, il sortit du lit et retira son dernier vêtement devant Jin qui le dévora des yeux. Comment Yoshiki pouvait-il se sentir vieux avec un tel corps ? Yoshiki chassa de la main les épaisses mèches blondes qu'il avait devant les yeux et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il en retira un préservatif et un tube de lubrifiant. A leur vue, Jin sentit son ventre se tordre d'impatience mais Yoshiki ne sembla pas vouloir le prendre immédiatement. Il remonta sur le lit, posa le tube à côté d'eux et mit la pochette de la main de Jin en souriant :

- Garde-moi ça…

Jin serra fortement les doigts sur l'objet et passa sa main libre le long d'une hanche et d'une fesse musclée :

- T'es beau...

Il fallait qu'il le sache s'il en doutait encore en dépit de ses millions de fans féminines et qu'il comprenne à quel point il le désirait.

Yoshiki eut un sourire d'ange et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser. Sa langue vint jouer avec la sienne, ses dents lui mordillèrent doucement les lèvres puis il se coucha sur lui mettant en contact total leurs deux corps et leurs érections. Jin le serra contre lui et le caressa aussi loin que ses bras pouvaient le permettre et remonta sensuellement ses jambes le long de celles de son amant. Il avait chaud, son rythme cardiaque s'affolait et il aurait voulu que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Il mordilla le lobe de l'oreille de Yoshiki avant de descendre se nicher dans son cou qu'il constella de baisers et vit que Yoshiki s'était emparé du tube de lubrifiant. Il s'en enduisit généreusement les doigts et sourit à Jin qui l'observait :

- Tu as peur ?

- Tu rigoles ! lança Jin avec assurance.

Yoshiki se pencha sur lui et déposa ses baisers sur son torse. Tout de suite après, Jin sentit un doigt glissant entrer en lui sans lui faire mal. Il ferma les yeux et saisit son oreiller des deux mains. Il ne voulait rien perdre de ces nouvelles sensations et avait hâte d'en arriver au plus intense.

Yoshiki s'occupa de sa verge avec son autre main suffisamment pour lui faire oublier ce qui se passait plus bas et pas assez pour l'amener à l'orgasme. Jin gémit, se tortilla sur les draps et finalement accueillit facilement deux doigts qui commencèrent à lui donner un avant-goût affolant du plaisir qu'on pouvait avoir dans le rôle de celui qui est pris.

- Yoshiki... ! hoqueta-il en arquant son dos lorsqu'il se sentit fortement titillé sur un point délicat. Bon sang ! Comment tu fais ça ?

- Tu n'as pas mal ?

- Oh non…c'est vraiment trop bon !

Tellement que sa patience atteignit ses limites et qu'il finit par réclamer beaucoup plus. A l'expression de Yoshiki, à sa façon de respirer, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus se contenir longtemps lui non plus. D'ailleurs il retira ses doigts et glissa son autre main dans celle de Jin pour lui prendre la pochette froissée qu'il n'avait pas lâchée. Frémissant d'anticipation, Jin le regarda déchirer le papier, sortir le préservatif et le dérouler sur son sexe tendu qu'il lubrifia ensuite abondamment.

Jin écarta un peu plus les jambes mais Yoshiki l'arrêta et l'incita à se mettre sur le ventre. Il lui découvrit la nuque et Jin sentit s'y poser une paire de lèvres chaudes qui descendirent ensuite tout doucement le long de colonne vertébrale. Il prit entre ses dents le coin de l'oreiller dans lequel sa tête était enfoncée et éleva légèrement le bassin à la rencontre du sexe de Yoshiki qu'il sentait se présenter. Soudain, les mains de Yoshiki l'attrapèrent par les hanches et il y eut une poussée…

- Aaaaaah !

C'était…indescriptible. Et Yoshiki poussa un grognement de satisfaction qui lui fit courir un frisson de la tête aux pieds. Tout s'accéléra à partir de ce moment. Yoshiki donna un coup de rein brusque qui le fit entrer totalement. La douleur ne fut pas ce que Jin retint le plus mais plutôt une impression qu'une nouvelle porte venait de s'ouvrir dans sa vie. Par cette porte se déversa du plaisir sans retenu, du plaisir interdit qu'il goûta de tout son corps et de tous ses sens. Leurs mouvements se firent violents, irréguliers. Yoshiki tenait fermement les hanches de Jin pour qu'il ne lui échappe pas et lui tordait les draps, se cambrait, agitait le bassin pour toujours mieux sentir en lui le membre dur qui lui incendiait les entrailles. Sans aucune inhibition, il s'offrait tout entier et prenait tout ce que Yoshiki lui donnait.

Des doigts agiles s'enroulèrent autour de son sexe et le masturbèrent vigoureusement au même rythme que les hanches. La sensation fut tellement énorme que Jin dut se mordre la main pour se retenir de crier. S'il avait su qu'il allait ressentir ça, il n'aurait pas patienté si longtemps avant de sauter le pas !

Ils changèrent plusieurs fois de positions et mirent le lit dans un fiévreux désordre. Yoshiki savait s'y prendre pour empêcher Jin de jouir tout le faisant suffoquer de plaisir. A genoux et accroché au sommier qui tapait contre le mur, Jin parvint au bout de sa résistance et sentit l'orgasme déferler comme une lame de fond.

Les secondes qui suivirent furent un gros blanc d'où il émergea hors d'haleine, en sueur et chaque centimètre carré de son corps parcouru de frémissements. Il s'était retourné sur le dos et il se trouvait dans les bras de Yoshiki qui s'était couché sur lui, la tête sur son épaule et qui reprenait son souffle.

Dingue c'était le mot. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de toute sa vie.

Il frotta doucement sa joue contre celle de Yoshiki et celui-ci releva un peu la tête pour le regarder. Pendant un instant, il n'y eut qu'un mélange de regards et de respiration précipitée. Et tout à coup, ils se sourirent et le même petit rire heureux leur vint. Jin passa la main sur la nuque de Yoshiki et l'attira vers ses lèvres.

Dans son dos, il sentait comme deux immenses ailes qui avaient fini de pousser.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre XIV/**

**Me voici installée, les vacances sont finies et je me retrouve de nouveau débordée ! Les updates tous les trois jours, c'est fini je crois ! XD Alors je vous demande un peu de patience désormais pour la parution de nouveaux chapitres ! ^^ A bientôt ! **

Jin et Yoshiki ne purent rester très longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre parce que Yoshiki entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et une voix claironner :

- Yoshiki t'es là ?

- Merde c'est Toshi !

Jin comprit le risque qu'il y aurait à se faire surprendre dans la chambre de Yoshiki, surtout qu'on voyait clairement sur leurs têtes qu'ils n'avaient pas passé leur temps à discuter. Yoshiki prévint une montée de Toshi à l'étage en criant « Je descends ! » et tous les deux sautèrent sur leurs vêtements pour se rhabiller en hâte. Mais Jin éclata soudain d'un rire étouffé.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse ? demanda Yoshiki.

- Quand Toshi est entré, tu avais l'air prêt à t'écrier « Ciel mon mari ! »

- T'es con…, bouda Yoshiki.

- Et si je me cachais dans un placard en attendant que la voie soit libre ?

- Non, non, tu vas descendre avec moi le plus innocemment du monde un point c'est tout ! Toshi a l'habitude de me voir inviter des gens.

Une fois présentables, ils redescendirent donc en prenant un air décontracté. Toshi ne se douta de rien du tout mais Jin, mal à l'aise, ne s'attarda pas et se dépêcha de filer.

Même si Toshi et Yoshiki n'étaient pas mariés, les deux tourtereaux commencèrent ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à une relation coupable. Yoshiki attendait toujours que Toshi ne soit pas là pour dire à Jin de venir mais le jeune homme finit par lui demander de venir chez lui où ils couraient beaucoup moins de risques de se faire surprendre. Et le petit studio devint le théâtre de jours et de nuits de folies sensuelles. Jin déshinibé, épanoui comme jamais en redemandait sans cesse et à le voir, on ne se serait pas douté qu'il n'en était qu'à sa première expérience avec un homme. Il voulut tout tester, tout essayer et rattrapa plusieurs années de retard !

La chose ne se passa pas que dans un lit d'ailleurs ! Un beau matin d'été trouva Jin allongé sur un des transats alignés autour de la piscine de Yoshiki. Toshi était parti pour la journée afin de s'occuper du relancement de sa carrière solo. Il faisait grand soleil et le jardin était entouré d'une haute et épaisse haie qui les protégeaient de tout risque d'espionnage. Une main accrochée en haut de son dossier, jambes écartées et maillot de bain descendu sur les genoux, Jin savourait la sensation de son sexe étroitement pris dans la bouche de Yoshiki. Le Pa-ra-dis !

L'importune sonnerie de son portable vint perturber ce délicieux moment d'autant plus que l'objet infernal était tombé par terre, hors de portée de la main de Jin. Yoshiki fut donc obligé de lâcher son ouvrage pour le récupérer et lui donner. Jin poussa un grognement de déplaisir en voyant quel nom s'inscrivait sur son écran :

-C'est le boss.

- Dépêche-toi de répondre !

- Oui et toi continue ce que tu faisais !

Yoshiki lui adressa un regard étonné genre « tu veux que je te fasse ça pendant que tu parles avec ton patron ? » Mais la seconde d'après, la chose lui parut si comique qu'il se mit à rire et retourna s'occuper de la verge délaissée.

Jin dut se retenir pour ne pas couiner en disant bonjour à Johnny. Il ne se préoccupait même plus de ce qu'il allait lui dire.

- Jin tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis ? demanda celui-ci.

- Non monsieur, répondit Jin en faisant appel à son peu de talent de comédien pour paraître désolé. Mlle Tanner vous a appelé ?

- Oui et nous avons convenu d'un arrangement. Tu vas la faire ta tournée mais je te préviens que tu vas rester sous ma maison de disques.

- Ah ? fit Jin qui ne savait pas trop s'il fallait le prendre comme une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. D'accord.

- Et que tu ne reviendras jamais dans les Kat-Tun même si ta tournée ne marche pas.

- Je l'avais déjà accepté, répondit le jeune homme avant d'étouffer un hoquet de plaisir quand Yoshiki se mit à sucer consciencieusement son gland.

- Pourquoi tu es essoufflé ? demanda Johnny très à propos.

- Euh je…j'étais en train de faire du jogging, mentit Jin.

Nouveau pouffement de rire de Yoshiki qui murmura « Bien rattrapé ». Il était décidé à jouer parce qu'il redoubla d'ardeur. Jin se tendit brusquement et mit la main sur son portable avant de souffler « sadique ! » à son amant qui lui jeta par en-dessous un regard amusé.

- Je fournirai les affiches et les goodies pour chaque concert, continua la voix revêche de Johnny. Et on fera peut-être même des singles à distribuer.

- Oui monsieur, chanta Jin prêt à tout accepter tant que Yoshiki continuait de le sucer comme le meilleur des esquimaux.

- Bien, répondit Johnny qu'il pouvait facilement imaginer soupçonneux devant une telle docilité. Je te rappellerai pour d'autres détails.

- Oui monsieur à bientôt.

Jin raccrocha et commença par éclater de rire avant de se mettre soudain à gémir sous une soudaine approche de l'orgasme.

- Putain Yoshiki !

Yoshiki lui attrapa les hanches pour qu'il ne bouge pas trop, termina l'affaire en quelques succions expertes et avala prestement la semence de Jin.

- T'es dingue…souffla Jin avec un sourire ravi.

- Au moins autant que toi ! Avoue que tu as adoré parler à ton patron pendant que je te suçais ! Au fait, il voulait quoi ?

- Juste me dire que j'allais rester sous sa maison de disque pour ma tournée.

- Ben voyons ! commenta Yoshiki tandis qu'il faisait glisser le maillot de Jin à terre.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Ton patron n'est pas idiot tiens !

Yoshiki retira son propre maillot après avoir sortit un préservatif de sa poche.

- Il ne voulait pas que tu fasses cette tournée mais il s'est dit que si ça marchait, c'était toujours de l'argent à prendre ! Ca prouve qu'il ne croit pas que ce soit une si mauvaise idée que ça !

Capote posée, il écarta les jambes de Jin sur les accoudoirs du transat et se présenta à son entrée. Il lui caressa le front en souriant :

- Tu es ce qu'on appelle un jouisseur mon jeune ami ! dit-il d'un ton docte.

- Et toi quelqu'un qui sait faire jouir mon vieux ! répondit Jin en imitant son ton avec un grand sourire.

Il passa les mains le long du corps magnifique qu'il avait entre les jambes :

- Je me sens tellement bien si tu savais. C'est la première fois à ce point. Je suis sur un vrai nuage !

Yoshiki le regarda longuement puis Jin se sentit pénétré de nouveau et renversa la tête en arrière vers une nouvelle montée au ciel.

La nouvelle du départ de Jin fut très vite annoncée et retentit comme une bombe au Japon mais Jin, dans son cocon, ne ressentit pas l'onde de choc. Du moins fut-il inconscient de l'impact de sa décision jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive un appel de Koki.

Entendre sa voix lui serra brusquement le cœur. Il comprit tout d'un coup que, tout à sa joie d'être libéré du groupe, il avait oublié une chose essentielle : en parler à ses camarades avant qu'ils ne l'apprennent par d'autres sources. Et le ton de Koki traduisait clairement qu'il lui en voulait de les laisser tomber :

- Johnny vient de nous convoquer tous les cinq. C'est vrai que tu t'en vas ?

- Oui, répondit Jin. Est-ce que tu es seul ?

- Non, on est tous ensemble dans une salle de danse. Tu aurais quand même pu nous en parler avant de nous faire un coup pareil !

Derrière Koki, Jin reconnut la voix de Kame. Il devait être très près du portable du rappeur parce qu'il l'entendit dire clairement « Il ne pense qu'à sa gueule comme d'habitude ! »

Jin ne trouva rien à répondre. Il se sentait vraiment mal de les avoir oublié comme ça. Pour le coup, oui, il n'avait pensé qu'à sa gueule et à sa relation avec Yoshiki.

- Les gars…je suis désolé…j'ai vraiment agi comme un con, j'aurais dû vous téléphoner pour vous le dire moi-même.

- Je pourrais même dire que tu aurais dû venir au Japon pour nous raconter tout ça. On mérite un peu plus qu'un coup de téléphone non ? On dirait que toutes les années qu'on a passé tous les six n'ont été qu'un long calvaire pour toi ! Tu tenais tant que ça à te débarrasser de nous ?

Dans le groupe, Koki était l'un de ceux avec qui Jin s'entendait le mieux. Alors percevoir cette immense déception dans sa voix lui fit très mal.

- Non ce n'est pas ça. Vous allez me manquer tous les cinq et je suis sincère. Mais Koki…tu savais toi de quoi je rêvais depuis des années.

- Je le savais oui, soupira Koki. A chaque fois que je t'ai vu partir aux Etats-Unis, je me suis demandé si tu allais revenir. Cette fois, c'est pour de bon ?

- Oui c'est pour de bon. De toute façon, Johnny m'a dit que je ne pourrai jamais réintégrer le groupe.

- Il n'est pas content du tout, ça c'est clair. Mais pouvons-nous avoir l'espoir de te revoir quand même au Japon ?

- Koki…je vais venir dès que mon emploi du temps me le permettra. Il faut que je vous voie tous et que je vous parle. Je sais bien à quel point j'ai eu tort de ne pas vous avoir prévenus. Dis ça aux autres d'accord ?

- Ouais…D'un autre côté, si c'était ton rêve, c'est normal que tu aies fini par le faire.

- Ca va aller pour la tournée ?

- Oui on se répartira tes parties. J'espère juste que les fans arriveront à se faire à ton absence.

_Mon dieu, je les mets dans une telle situation… _

Jin entendit un murmure derrière Koki et celui-ci lui dit :

-Yamapi est là aussi, je te le passe. A bientôt Jin, bonne chance.

- Merci Koki…A bientôt.

La voix de son meilleur ami remplaça celle du rappeur.

- Alors tu as fini par te lancer. Je te souhaite bonne chance de tout mon coeur. A présent, tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de réussir.

- Tu soutiens ma décision ?

- Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber alors que tu as fait ton choix. Et Yoshiki, il en pense quoi ?

- Il n'est absolument pour rien dans ma décision. Il n'a pas voulu me conseiller pour ne pas m'influencer. Maintenant, il me soutient comme toi. Tu veux que je te dise ? J'ai un mec génial !

- Ayayaie tu deviens sentimental !

- Ca fait du bien ! répondit Jin en riant. Blague à part, je sais que tu as pris le portable de Koki pour me raconter comment ça se passe au Japon.

- Tu me connais trop bien. Mais je vais faire bref sinon Koki va avoir une facture salée.

- Comment vont ma mère et mon frère ?

- Bien. Ta mère est quand même inquiète de te voir rester là-bas. Elle a peur que tu fasses fausse route.

- C'est pas la seule.

- Quant aux fans, je ne te cacherai pas que c'est surtout la déception qui prime. Beaucoup sont furieux et t'accusent d'avoir pris la grosse tête.

Jin soupira :

- Merde…

- Les journalistes ne vont pas tarder à venir te chercher. Je te conseille de t'expliquer très vite sur le sujet sinon, on n'aura que la version de Johnny. Et puis… reviens de temps en temps hein ? Sinon je ne te verrai plus moi !

- Pi bien sûr que je vais revenir. J'ai toi et toute ma famille au Japon, je ne coupe pas totalement les ponts.

- D'accord, alors fais attention à toi. On se verra plus tard sur MSN pour discuter davantage. Je dois rendre son portable à Koki.

- D'accord à bientôt.

Yamapi n'avait pas tord. Très vite, Jin se retrouva assailli de coups de téléphone provenant des journalistes qui voulaient l'interviewer. Certains se rendirent carrément à Los Angeles pour obtenir un entretien filmé. Il lui fallut raconter la même histoire vingt fois mais sa version ne changea pas d'un iota et il ne dit que la vérité. Il prit quand même soin d'insister sur le fait qu'il ne crachait pas du tout sur la Johnny et qu'il n'était pas fâché avec ses anciens camarades.

Ces derniers ne communiquèrent qu'ensemble lors d'une conférence de presse et ne dirent rien que de très convenu. Jin réussit à leur parler un par un et à leur faire comprendre son projet. Un seul d'entre eux manqua à l'appel : Kame. Il ne put jamais le joindre de quelque moyen que ce soit et ça l'énervait vraiment beaucoup. Kame était quelqu'un d'assez fuyant qui n'aimait pas les conflits ouverts. Quand il était en colère, au lieu de le dire franchement, il cessait tout bonnement d'adresser la parole à l'intéressé et adoptait une attitude distante. Jin était tout le contraire. Au lieu d'accepter la situation et de ficher la paix à Kame, il avait bien envie de prendre un avion pour aller le voir en face et lui demander de lui servir une engueulade en bonne et due forme. Pourquoi est-ce ça le travaillait autant ? Il ne s'était jamais vraiment entendu avec Kame alors qu'il soit fâché contre lui ne changeait pas grand-chose !

Jin s'assit dans son fauteuil, son portable à la main après avoir essayé une énième d'appeler le leader du groupe. Et pour la première fois, il pensa que ses amis de Kat-Tun allaient lui manquer. Les rires dans les vestiaires, les pitreries pendant les tournages de clip, les entraînements de danse, le sérieux de Kame qu'ils essayaient tous de perturber, les jeux de mots de Junno qui ne faisaient rire que lui, le punching-ball de Ueda qu'il traînait partout avec lui et sur lequel Jin avait trébuché plus souvent qu'à son tour, la serviabilité de Nakamaru, l'humour de Koki : s'il avait pu emmener tout ça avec lui dans sa nouvelle vie…Il y avait quand même beaucoup de chose à retenir des années qu'il avait passées avec eux.

Il eut un second rendez-vous avec Mary Tanner, sa désormais nouvelle tourneuse. Elle venait toujours voir les répétitions de ces spectacles et assista plusieurs fois aux représentations en prenant beaucoup de photos et de vidéos. Elle expliqua à Jin qu'elle allait faire tout un book sur lui à présenter aux salles de concerts.

Ce qui réjouissait Jin au plus haut point était qu'elle lui laissait beaucoup de liberté dans son organisation. Il choisirait ses danseurs, son décor, l'agencement des chansons et chorégraphies. Ce n'était pas son rôle, Johnny ne s'en occupait plus et Jin allait pouvoir goûter à une vraie autonomie artistique. La contrepartie dans tout ça, c'était que si ça échouait, il ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même !

Une dizaine de jours s'écoula depuis que Jin avait décidé de quitter les Kat-Tun. Yoshiki et lui ne posaient pas ouvertement de questions sur le devenir de leur relation mais quand il s'y attardait un peu, Jin se demandait comment ça allait tourner à long terme. Yoshiki allait partir en tournée, lui aussi et ils allaient se retrouver séparés et très occupés. Comment allaient-ils faire ?

Il y pensait encore en se rendant au siège d'Extasy Records. Il rejoignit Yoshiki dans son bureau et l'y trouva seul. Comme il le faisait tout le temps, il l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa longuement pour lui dire bonjour. Ca aurait pu être un moment comme ils en avaient déjà passé plein. Mais ce qu'ils avaient craint depuis le début de leur relation leur tomba dessus tout à coup, de la façon la plus simple, stupide et inattendue possible.

Toshi n'était pas allé bien loin puisqu'il travaillait avec Yoshiki sur une nouvelle chanson pour X-Japan. Il y avait une vitre brune transparente sur la porte d'entrée à hauteur de visage. Jin lui tournait le dos mais il sentit Yoshiki émettre un halètement catastrophé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Jin…Toshi nous a vus.

- Quoi ? s'écria le jeune homme en se retournant vers la porte.

Toshi avait disparu. Yoshiki lâcha son amant et se précipita hors de la pièce pour essayer de rattraper ce qui risquait d'être une catastrophe.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre XV/**

**On va quitter un peu le point de vue de Jin pour suivre Yoshiki dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture et merci à ceux qui me suivent depuis le début et qui sont toujours là ! **

Yoshiki courait dans les couloirs, croisant parfois ses collaborateurs qui s'écartaient rapidement de son passage, l'air étonné.

Mais où avait bien pu passer Toshi ? Il courait pourtant moins vite que lui, il l'avait toujours battu à chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient amusés à faire la course durant leurs concerts.

Ca avait été si rapide quand Toshi l'avait surpris avec Jin que Yoshiki n'avait pas eu le temps de lire son expression. Mais cette fuite et cette disparition l'inquiétaient terriblement parce qu'elles voulaient dire que son chanteur était choqué. Peut-être même plus que ça.

_Je n'aurais jamais dû attendre aussi longtemps pour lui dire... Pitié, nous venons de nous retrouver...faites qu'il me pardonne…_implorait-il mentalement, terrifié à l'idée que Toshi s'éloigne encore de lui.

Il parvint au fond du studio, là où étaient entreposées une quantité de consoles et d'instruments inutilisés. Toshi n'était pas là et il n'y avait aucune issue par ici.

_Je me suis trompé de sens…il est peut-être sorti dans la rue. _

Ca rendait la fuite de Toshi encore plus alarmante. Il se demandait maintenant s'il devait vraiment essayer de le trouver et s'il ne valait mieux pas attendre un peu qu'il se calme. Non... il était beaucoup trop anxieux. Il fallait qu'il lui parle immédiatement, il ne serait plus capable de quoi que ce soit pour aujourd'hui s'il ne réglait pas cette histoire.

Il revint donc sur ses pas et rejoignit Jin qui l'avait attendu. Son visage exprimait la plus grande inquiétude :

- Tu l'as retrouvé ?

- Non…je crois qu'il est sorti.

- Yoshiki, je suis désolé…je m'en voudrais tellement d'avoir mis le bordel entre vous !

Yoshiki ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète. C'était son problème, sa faute à lui, Jin ne devait pas se sentir coupable. Il le prit dans ses bras, son ange inattendu qui avait tellement bouleversé sa vie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas surtout. Rentre chez toi, moi je vais aller le chercher. Je suis sûr que ce ne sera rien. On se connaît depuis si longtemps que ce n'est pas ça qui va gâcher notre amitié !

Il le dit avec assurance, en souriant comme s'il n'avait pas de doutes. Mais la réalité était bien différente. Ce n'était pas une broutille, c'était plus profond. C'était une chose importante sur lui qu'il avait caché à son meilleur ami depuis toujours. Toshi croyait tout savoir de lui. Et depuis le cataclysme qui leur avait fait si mal à tous les deux en 1997, Toshi et Yoshiki veillaient sur le lien de cristal qui les unissait.

Jin ne semblait pas très rassuré mais il abdiqua et accepta de rentrer chez lui. Yoshiki le suivit des yeux lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce. Il était beau...il en était ébloui à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Il ne lui disait pas la moitié de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Ils étaient des hommes…ils avaient moins besoin d'expansion au niveau des mots. Mais devant Toshi, Yoshiki ne retiendrait rien. Il allait tout lui dire. Toshi allait entendre ce que Jin lui avait apporté, à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point il remerciait le ciel de l'avoir mis sur son chemin.

Yoshiki sortit et commença à chercher Toshi dans les alentours du studio. Il ne devait pas être loin et c'était trop grotesquement dramatique de l'imaginer en train de courir à travers rues. Il s'était sûrement posé quelque part.

Son intuition se révéla juste. Il le trouva tout bonnement assis à un arrêt de bus, non loin du studio. Toshi n'eut pas un regard pour lui lorsqu'il s'approcha.

- Qu'est-ce que ce que tu fais ? demanda Yoshiki.

- De la corde à nœuds ! grinça Toshi. J'attends un bus tiens !

- Pour aller où ?

- Je rentre. C'est trop loin pour que j'y aille à pieds.

- Toshi s'il te plaît, soupira Yoshiki. Moi j'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire alors tu ne vas pas partir comme ça !

Toshi leva enfin la tête et lui décocha un regard qui augmenta l'inquiétude de Yoshiki de plusieurs crans.

- Je vous ai vus vous embrasser. Tu sors avec ce mec ?

Yoshiki s'assit à côté de lui, prêt à tout déballer.

- Oui on est ensemble.

- Ca dure depuis quand ?

Yoshiki fouilla dans sa mémoire n'ayant jamais beaucoup eu la notion du temps :

- Presque deux mois…

Toshi eut l'air scandalisé. Il chercha ses mots, ne les trouva pas et se leva nerveusement.

- Mais enfin…depuis quand t'as ce genre de tendances ? s'écria-t-il avec une totale incompréhension. Je ne t'ai jamais vu t'intéresser de près ou de loin à un homme alors qu'est-ce qui te prend tout à coup ?

Yoshiki fut saisi d'une terrible angoisse :

- Je te dégoûte ?

Ce mot sembla freiner tout net le début de colère de Toshi. Il répondit en balbutiant :

- Ce…ce n'est pas ça ! C'est parce que je ne comprends pas que tu puisses découvrir un soudain intérêt pour les hommes à quarante-quatre ans !

- Toshi..., répondit Yoshiki avec la gorge serrée. Ce n'est pas arrivé tout d'un coup…je sais depuis très longtemps que je peux être attiré par les hommes.

Le chanteur sembla avoir du mal à intégrer la nouvelle.

- Je ne me souviens pas que tu me l'aies dit…

- Je ne te l'ai jamais dit. C'est...mon dernier secret…

C'était terrible, sous l'effet du stress, il perdait tout ses mots et ne savait plus comment expliquer la situation à Toshi. Et ce fut désastreux parce que le chanteur se leva brusquement. Yoshiki leva la tête et croisa un regard devenu glacial.

- Un _secret_ ? Tu es en train de me dire qu'après quarante d'amitié, tu avais encore un secret pour moi alors que tu m'as toujours juré le contraire ? Je pensais tout savoir de toi ! Et toi tu continuais de me cacher quelque chose d'aussi important ? Pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu avais peur de ma réaction !

- Et pour quelle autre raison est-ce que je me serais tu ?

- Mais enfin Yoshiki, explosa Toshi qui semblait extrêmement blessé. Depuis le temps que tu me connais, tu n'étais pas capable de savoir comment je réagirais ? Tu as cru que j'allais te jeter ? Après 40 ans ? Tu m'as fait des coups pires que ça et je suis toujours là !

C'était rare de voir Toshi dans un tel état de colère mais ce qui faisait très mal à Yoshiki, c'est que son meilleur ami avait aussi l'air extrêmement chagriné. Toshi le confirma d'ailleurs juste après :

- Je suis tellement déçu…moi je croyais…Si seulement tu me l'avais dit il y a des années…

Toshi se leva brusquement et commença à s'éloigner :

- Mais où vas-tu ?

- J'en sais rien ! lâcha Toshi. Mais ne me suis pas !

- Toshi, je suis vraiment désolé ! Ca m'a travaillé pendant très longtemps ! Jin est le premier homme que j'aime depuis des années ! Je pensais que ça ne m'arriverait plus, c'est pour ça aussi que je ne t'en ai pas parlé. Je ne suis sorti qu'avec des femmes depuis au moins quinze ans !

Mais de tout ceci, Toshi ne retint qu'un mot. Il cessa de marcher et se retourna pour demander sèchement :

- Tu l'aimes ? Ce type issu d'un groupe minable et qui cherche à se faire un nom ici ? T'as intérêt à faire attention. Sortir avec Yoshiki Hayashi est très avantageux dans sa situation.

- Oh c'est pas vrai, toi aussi tu as ce genre de réaction ! soupira Yoshiki en pensant à ce que Yamapi avait dit à Jin dans la même situation. Je suis tout de même assez mature pour savoir à qui j'ai affaire ! Jin ne m'a jamais demandé de l'aider. Il a même refusé quand je le lui ai proposé parce qu'il veut s'en sortir seul ! Quant à son groupe, j'en ai fait abstraction depuis longtemps et tu n'as rien à dire là-dessus !

- Oh et bien puisqu'il est irréprochable…répliqua Toshi avec amertume. Grand bien vous fasse, soyez heureux !

- Toshi tu vas pas me faire la gueule pour ça ? Pas après tout ce qu'on a traversé !

- Justement ! Après tout ce qu'on a traversé, je pensais qu'on en était arrivés à un point où nous savions tous l'un de l'autre ! Et j'apprends tout d'un coup que tu sors avec un mec depuis deux mois et que tu m'avais toujours caché que tu pouvais avoir ce genre de tendances ! Je ne sais pas si tu te rends bien compte Yoshiki : j'ai parfaitement raison d'être en pétards !

Yoshiki voulut s'approcher de lui mais Toshi le repoussa :

- Fiche-moi la paix, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre tes excuses pour le moment ! Retourne au studio ou vas rejoindre ton amant comme tu veux mais laisse-moi tranquille surtout !

Désemparé, Yoshiki n'eut pas d'autres choix que de le laisser s'éloigner. Il s'était attendu à ce que Toshi réagisse mal mais pas à ce point-là. C'était une vraie catastrophe, il avait pris ce dernier secret pour une trahison et Yoshiki avait peur, si peur qu'il ne lui pardonne pas.

Il retourna au studio et s'y retrouva désoeuvré sans Toshi et sans Jin. Il tenta de passer le temps en travaillant tout seul mais l'angoisse le rendit si irritable et si désagréable qu'il préféra tout arrêter avant de se rendre odieux à son équipe.

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, Jin l'appela pour avoir des nouvelles. Yoshiki lui expliqua qu'il allait tout faire pour que Toshi lui pardonne et que d'ici-là, il n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps pour le voir. Jin le comprit sans peine au grand soulagement de Yoshiki. Son amant aussi avait eu peur de perdre son meilleur ami alors il devait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Jin était quelqu'un à qui il pouvait tout dire et qui était si facile à vivre…Tout devenait simple avec lui, il était une touche de couleur dans sa vie en noir en blanc.

Mais Yoshiki était également conscient que leur histoire était vouée à finir depuis toujours. Il gardait toujours cette pensée à l'esprit pour ne pas se retrouver sous le choc lorsque le moment viendrait. Tôt ou tard, ils devraient se quitter. Pas forcément par manque de sentiments mais parce qu'ils ne pourraient pas faire autrement. Leur couple était dangereux pour tous les deux et plus il durerait, plus le danger s'accroîtrait. Ensuite, il y aurait leurs carrières et leurs tournées chacun de leur côté. Bientôt, ils n'auraient plus le temps de se voir. Yoshiki se demandait si Jin était conscient de tout cela et s'il s'y préparait.

Il finit par en avoir assez de traîner sa morosité dans un studio où chacun le regardait avec anxiété comme s'il allait encore piquer une de ses crises de nerfs dont il était spécialiste lorsque tout allait mal. Mais cette fois, il préféra s'en aller pour ne plus embêter personne.

Il reprit sa voiture et rentra chez lui pour constater que Toshi était rentré aussi car il avait un double de la clef. Il le chercha des yeux dans l'immense salon et tomba sur la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur la piscine et qui était ouverte. Il sortit et trouva Toshi assis sur un transat. Il se sentit mal à l'aise parce que c'était justement le transat qui avait une fois servi à ses ébats avec Jin.

Toshi lui tournait le dos et ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Yoshiki s'approcha avec précaution de peur qu'il lui hurle encore dessus.

- Je suis soulagé de te voir ici. Je craignais que tu passes la nuit je ne sais où...

Mais Toshi ne répondit pas ni ne se retourna au grand désespoir de Yoshiki. Aussitôt, il vint s'asseoir près de son ami :

- Parle-moi-même si c'est pour m'engueuler ! Ne reste pas comme ça s'il te plaît !

Sans attendre que Toshi réponde, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui.

- Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas comment exprimer à quel point…Je ne veux pas que tu croies que je t'aime moins qu'avant ou quelque chose comme ça. Tout ce que je t'ai toujours dit sur notre amitié il y a vingt ans ou le mois dernier...tout est toujours vrai. J'ai juste agi comme un gros con avec cette histoire, je ne sais même pas ce qui m'a pris...Je ne veux pas te perdre Toshi, pas toi ! Tu es comme une âme sœur, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Jusque-là, Toshi s'était laissé faire sans mouvement mais à la question, il referma ses bras sur Yoshiki et répondit, la tête enfouie dans son épaule :

- Je le sais…Ne tiens pas compte de ma réaction. Est-ce que je pourrai être capable de t'en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit à présent ? Tu m'as atrocement manqué pendant ces neuf ans alors même que je faisais tout pour faire croire le contraire. Ce n'est pas demain la veille que tu m'y reprendras à te laisser tomber.

Il inspira profondément sans relever la tête et reprit :

- Oublie tout ça, je te crois…Tu me connais non ? Je suis très exclusif même…en amitié.. J'ai horreur de te voir aussi proche de quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai tout fait pour combattre ça mais ça revient toujours. Je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher.

- Je sais, répondit Yoshiki. Je me souviens avec hide…mais il était aussi ton ami. Et je voudrais que tu apprennes à connaître Jin également. Je suis sûr que tu finiras par l'apprécier.

Mais Toshi releva la tête et lâcha Yoshiki :

- Non. Je ne veux pas vous voir ensemble.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que…j'ai mes raisons. Laisse tomber je te dis et fais comme si je n'avais rien dit. J'ai déjà honte de ma réaction, on dirait un môme jaloux de quinze ans qui ne veut pas qu'on lui pique son pote.

Yoshiki soupira et sourit doucement :

- On n'a jamais beaucoup mûri nous deux. Mais entre nous c'est plus complexe et plus profond qu'une histoire d'ados. Mets-toi bien ça dans la tête : qui que je puisse fréquenter ou aimer, tu as dans ma vie une place que jamais personne d'autre ne pourra prendre.

Toshi sourit et acquiesça de la tête. Yoshiki le sentait encore fragile et à fleur de nerfs mais il était immensément soulagé d'avoir pu s'expliquer. Si Toshi ne voulait pas connaître Jin, tant pis, il ne prendrait pas le risque de le brusquer. Son ami était jaloux en amitié, d'une façon assez étonnante et qui n'avait toujours concerné que Yoshiki. Il était comme ça depuis leur enfance et Yoshiki avait souvent trouvé cette particularité tantôt touchante, tantôt pénible. Mais aujourd'hui, il acceptait totalement ce défaut de Toshi qui n'en avait pas tant que ça et qui lui prouvait au moins que le chanteur tenait beaucoup à lui.

Toshi lui jeta un regard gêné et émit un rire embarrassé :

- 44 ans et regarde le genre de réaction que j'ai, c'est pitoyable…Je ne t'en parlerai jamais plus désormais et je ne dirai plus rien sur ton couple.

- Mais tu approuves ou pas ?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre… Je n'en pense rien parce que ça ne me regarde pas. Ai-je besoin de te promettre de garder le secret ?

- Je ne te l'aurais même pas demandé parce que je sais que tu l'aurais fait.

Toshi sourit et se leva en déclarant :

- Je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit !

Yoshiki lui répondit et resta assis sur le transat. Cette scène lui avait fait une forte impression qu'il aurait eu du mal à décrire. Il restait comme un fond de malaise ou d'inexpliqué dans la réaction de Toshi. Même si tout finissait bien, il sentait quand même que son ami était blessé.

_Je ne peux rien faire de plus…Je lui ai dit tout ce que je pouvais et il a accepté. _

Il écrivit un message à Jin pour le rassurer et lui donna rendez-vous le lendemain pour qu'ils déjeunent ensemble.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre XVI/**

Quelques jours plus tard, Jin eut un entretien avec Mary qui lui présenta le planning définitif de sa tournée. Elle passait par sept villes des Etats-Unis tout comme celle de X-Japan mais en comparant les emplois du temps, il réalisa avec un serrement de cœur qu'ils étaient bien trop incompatibles pour qu'ils puissent continuer à voir souvent Yoshiki. De plus, ce dernier parlait de s'attaquer au marché européen après la tournée américaine et son management s'occupait déjà de mettre en place des dates de concerts sur le vieux continent.

Jin y pensait de plus en plus souvent sans oser en parler ouvertement à son amant. Il ne se doutait pas que Yoshiki y pensait aussi de son côté.

N'ayant plus Yamapi pour se confier, il se réfugia auprès de Joey et de Dune à qui il avait fini par avouer sa relation avec Yoshiki. Joey avait été stupéfait et avait commencé par croire que Jin leur faisait une blague. Ce n'est que lorsque le jeune homme s'était fâché qu'il avait compris que c'était sérieux. Dune, elle, avait admis l'histoire sans broncher et avait même déclaré qu'ils faisaient « un couple magnifique. »

C'était un soulagement pour Jin d'avoir de nouveau des gens à qui parler de Yoshiki. Mais comme Dune était une fille, il se sentait inexplicablement plus à l'aise avec elle pour aborder le sujet et il ne s'en privait pas car elle lui prêtait toujours une oreille attentive.

Un soir qu'ils étaient allés boire un verre ensemble, Jin lui raconta l'étrange situation qui s'était installée entre Yoshiki, Toshi et lui. Son amant lui avait dit que tout s'était arrangé avec le chanteur. Sauf que Toshi refusait de rencontrer Jin ce qui confirmait l'idée que ce dernier avait depuis longtemps, à savoir que le chanteur ne l'aimait pas. Jin en était peiné et il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de si terrible pour s'attirer les foudres d'un homme qui passait pour une crème de gentillesse en temps normal.

Dune, avec sa finesse féminine, souleva alors un point intéressant :

- Tu sais, comme toute cette histoire m'intéresse beaucoup, je suis allée chercher beaucoup d'informations et de vidéos sur X-Japan, dit-elle en tournant une paille dans sa vodka orange. Elle est belle l'histoire de Toshi et Yoshiki et ils sont vraiment très proches.

- Ca je le sais, répondit Jin. C'est pour ça que je ne me plains pas auprès de Yoshiki, je sais trop combien un meilleur ami peut être important. Alors j'essaie de ne pas être gênant pour eux.

- Oui mais tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ? Yamapi aussi est ton meilleur ami et il n'a pas fait ce genre de scène pour autant.

- Leur amitié à eux est peut-être encore plus forte ?

- Oui...fit Dune d'un air peu convaincu. Mais j'ai eu une idée un peu plus folle. Et si Toshi avait des sentiments pour Yoshiki ?

Jin, qui s'apprêtait à boire une gorgée de bière, stoppa son mouvement et regarda fixement la jeune femme :

- T'es dingue ?

- Je dis ça, j'dis rien ! C'était juste une hypothèse et qui sait ? T'es pas dans la tête de Toshi.

- Mais il a été marié !

- Tu parles d'un mariage ! Tu sais ce qui lui est arrivé ?

- Ouais dans les grandes lignes…Yoshiki m'a expliqué pourquoi Toshi faisait une déprime au début quand il l'hébergeait.

Jin se tut pendant quelques secondes, le visage marqué par l'inquiétude. Puis il soupira :

- Dune, j'ai pas du tout envie que tu aies raison…

- Je n'aurais jamais dû mentionner cette hypothèse stupide, répondit-elle d'un air désolé. Je suis peut-être en train de t'angoisser pour rien. Oublie ce que je t'ai dit.

- Non, ton idée est possible après tout. Mais dans ce cas, ça me ferait peur.

- Pourquoi ? C'est toi que Yoshiki aime.

- Oui mais... je suis si triste depuis quelques temps quand je pense à notre relation. J'ai peur qu'elle ne survive pas à l'emploi du temps de fous que nous allons avoir chacun de notre côté. Et si Toshi est amoureux de Yoshiki et s'il finit par le lui dire...comment pourrai-je lutter contre une amitié si forte et si longue ?

- Mais c'est de l'amitié justement !

- La frontière est souvent mince tu sais ? Avoue-le qu'ils sont si proches que parfois c'est louche ?

Dune hocha la tête :

- Parfois oui d'après les vidéos que j'ai pu voir. Mais dis-moi Jin : est-ce que tu pensais que toi et Yoshiki c'était pour toujours ?

Le jeune homme eut un léger sursaut et baissa les yeux sur la table :

- Pas vraiment. Mais j'avais tendance à m'empêcher d'y penser. Ca fait quand même mal tu sais ? J'ai pas réfléchi quand j'ai tout déclenché et je ne pensais pas que mes sentiments grandiraient comme ça. J'ai beau savoir qu'il serait plus prudent pour nous deux que notre relation ne se prolonge pas trop, j'ai tout de même terriblement envie de rester avec lui.

Dune lui prit la main pour le réconforter :

- Je te comprends, c'est normal. Mais vous n'avez même pas pensé à un moyen de rester ensemble même à distance ?

Jin répondit d'un air sombre :

- En fait, je ne lui ai jamais parlé de tout ça. Et franchement…l'amour à distance, je n'y crois pas du tout. C'est vraiment compliqué et j'ai déjà vu pas mal d'histoires échouer de cette façon. Si je réfléchissais froidement…je dirais que je ferais mieux de le laisser à Toshi. Avec lui au moins, il n'aurait pas ce genre de problèmes puisqu'ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble. Mais c'est tellement dur…

Dune demanda avec étonnement :

- Mais tu n'es pas jaloux ? T'as pas envie de l'étrangler Toshi ?

- Je m'étonne moi-même mais non. C'est…c'est difficile à expliquer. J'ai un peu le sentiment qu'il était là avant moi tu vois ? Qu'il est plus « légitime » que moi. Je n'arrive pas à le détester parce que je me sens toujours petit en face de lui. Je suis quoi moi face à un type qui connaît Yoshiki depuis son enfance ? Il doit savoir un tas de choses sur lui que moi je ne connais pas. Il ne le lâchera jamais, Yoshiki sera sûrement heureux avec lui si un jour ils se mettent ensemble. Alors... ce serait peut-être mieux comme ça.

Mais au fur et à mesure que Jin essayait de se convaincre, sa voix s'était mise à trembler et des larmes commencèrent à perler dans ses yeux. Il baissa la tête pour les cacher mais Dune avait tout vu. Elle se leva de sa banquette et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Ne pleure pas sinon je vais pleurer aussi, dit-elle en lui caressant la joue. Je voudrais pouvoir te conseiller un truc intelligent mais là j'ai du mal. Le mieux à faire serait d'abord que tu en parles à Yoshiki.

- Je n'ose pas pour l'instant, répondit Jin. J'ai peur que ça précipite notre séparation. J'ai envie de profiter de lui jusqu'au dernier moment. Ensuite, je verrai bien ce qu'il me dira.

- Si ça peut te consoler, dis-toi que tu ne vas pas rester comme une âme en peine. Toi aussi tu vas avoir ta tournée. N'oublie pas que c'est pour réaliser le rêve de ta vie que tu vas partir de ton côté. Accroche-toi à ça et dis-toi que ça en vaut la peine.

- C'est vrai. C'est bien la seule chose qui me console d'ailleurs.

Dune lui sourit et ajouta :

- Et puis, beau comme tu l'es, tu retrouveras très vite quelqu'un homme ou femme !

Mais Jin secoua la tête et se redressa :

- J'ai pas vraiment envie de penser à ça pour le moment.

Après une histoire comme celle-là, il allait sûrement s'écouler un certain temps avant qu'il ait envie d'envisager une histoire avec quelqu'un d'autre.

S'il avait voulu agir de façon 100 % « jinesque », il serait allé trouver Toshi pour lui demander ce qu'il avait contre lui. Seulement voilà, cette simple idée lui nouait l'estomac. Toshi n'était pas le genre d'homme à intimider les gens et pourtant, Jin n'osait pas se confronter à lui. Il avait peur de ce que Toshi risquait de lui dire et aussi que Yoshiki lui en veuille de créer des problèmes là où il n'y en avait pas. Après tout, il ne semblait absolument pas penser que Toshi avait des sentiments pour lui.

Il détestait être tiraillé ainsi entre une envie et son contraire, lui qui aimait les situations tranchées. Et à partir de cette discussion avec Dune, sa relation avec Yoshiki prit un arrière-goût un peu amer. C'était comme lire une histoire dont on sait déjà la fin. Tout paraît plus intense et aussi plus triste. En dépit de leurs occupations prenantes, il rechercha plus que jamais la compagnie de Yoshiki.

Il vint tout de même un moment où Jin et Toshi se retrouvèrent en présence. C'était un après-midi sur un terrain de football qui avait été transformé en scène de plein air pour un festival de musique latine. Jin s'y était rendu avec Dune et Joey, juste histoire de sortir et de voir à quoi ça ressemblait. Il y avait beaucoup de monde sur la pelouse, surtout des émigrés mexicains ou sud-américains qui étaient nombreux à Los Angeles. On proposait des mojitos à un dollar le verre et un club de salsa devait être venu profiter de l'aubaine car de nombreux couples visiblement bien entraînés dansaient devant la scène.

Jin ne savait pas danser la salsa mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'apprécier l'ambiance du lieu. A la nuit tombée, il reçut un message de Yoshiki qui lui demandait ce qu'il faisait et il lui proposa de venir le rejoindre en lui spécifiant bien que Joey et Dune ne seraient pas dérangés de les voir ensemble.

Yoshiki accepta mais Jin eut la stupéfaction de le voir arriver avec Toshi. Son amant comprit le regard qu'il lui lança et lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Il a voulu venir, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Jin commença par penser que Toshi était juste venu lui gâcher son moment avec Yoshiki mais cela lui parut un peu trop…mesquin et aussi incompréhensible étant donné qu'il n'avait rien fait de ce genre jusqu'à présent.

Il fit mine de rien et le salua tout à fait normalement. Pour Dune aussi, la situation était des plus intéressantes et elle adressa un sourire complice à Jin.

Tout le monde alla s'installer dans un coin avec des mojitos à la main et, en apparence, ce fut une réunion tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale avec des nouvelles échangées. En tant normal, Jin se serait serré contre Yoshiki mais la présence de Toshi le bloquait totalement. Le jeu des regards étaient parlant aussi : Dune observait attentivement Toshi, Yoshiki passait régulièrement de son amant à son meilleur ami, Jin osait un regard vers Toshi avant de baisser aussitôt le nez et Joey observait surtout les deux amants avec un sourire mi-amusé, mi-incrédule comme s'il avait encore du mal à croire à leur relation.

Jin était si mal à l'aise qu'il commença à lorgner fréquemment en direction de la foule. Les spots du terrain de foot avaient été allumés car la nuit était tombée mais la fête allait durer encore plusieurs heures. Mais ce n'était pas drôle du tout parce qu'il ne pouvait pas profiter pleinement de la présence de Yoshiki et il avait envie de fuir.

Ce fut Dune qui sauva la situation lorsqu'elle prit la main de Jin en déclarant à Yoshiki :

- Je vous l'emprunte un moment ? J'ai envie de danser !

- Vas-y mais il s'appelle reviens ! répondit Yoshiki en riant.

Jin ne se fit pas prier pour suivre son amie ! Ils s'éloignèrent au milieu des gens et Jin se mit à improviser avec elle une salsa maladroite mais qui était surtout à prétexte à discuter.

- Mon pauvre Jin, tu avais l'air au supplice !

- Le moyen de faire autrement ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Toshi est venu alors qu'il ne voulait pas me voir.

- Je ne comprends pas non plus. Il n'a pas arrêté de te regarder mais en même temps, il n'a rien fait de particulier. Peut-être qu'il est revenu sur sa décision et qu'il veut voir comment tu es avec Yoshiki ?

- Peut-être…et il faisait quelle tête en me regardant ?

- Je ne saurais pas dire…il n'avait pas l'air hostile en tout cas.

Jin soupira en se disant que tout ceci commençait à devenir stupide. Puisque Toshi était là, il allait se risquer à lui parler un peu lorsqu'il reviendrait.

Pour se changer les idées, il s'amusa à faire danser Dune, son sens de la danse lui étant d'une grande aide pour improviser une salsa.

Et puis quelques minutes plus tard, Yoshiki s'approcha d'eux. Dune lâcha tout de suite la main de Jin et le poussa littéralement dans les bras de son amant.

- Vous vous impatientiez ? Je vous le rends en bon état !

- Merci Dune mais je ne venais pas pour vous empêcher de danser !

- Oh ce n'est pas grave, c'est normal que vous vouliez rester avec lui quand même !

Jin n'avait pas pu en placer une mais peu lui importait. Il avait atterri dans les bras de Yoshiki et y était resté. Tant pis pour Toshi qui les regardait peut-être.

Lorsque Dune fut partie, Yoshiki passa une main dans les cheveux de son amant :

- Jin ? Tu vas bien ?

Les yeux fermés, le jeune homme respirait son odeur comme s'il voulait s'enivrer d'elle. A la question de Yoshiki, il releva la tête et soudain, il l'embrassa passionnément. Son moral était tombé d'un seul coup quand il avait de nouveau pensé qu'il serait peut-être bientôt obligé de rompre avec Yoshiki. Il voulait repousser cet instant en rendant cette soirée aussi intense, aussi présente que possible.

- Danse avec moi..., murmura-t-il après le baiser.

Yoshiki prit son visage entre ses mains et répondit doucement :

- Jin, je ne sais pas danser du tout, je te l'ai déjà dit.

- J'en ai rien à faire ! Personne ne te regardera et moi je ne te le demande pas pour me moquer !

Sa voix se teinta de supplication :

- Je veux juste...nous deux…rien qu'un moment…

Il glissa ses deux mains dans celles de Yoshiki et garda ses yeux dans les siens pour le guider sur la musique. Il ne fit pas comme avec Dune avec qui il avait dansé vraiment pour s'amuser. Yoshiki n'était pas sûr de lui, maladroit alors vu de l'extérieur, ils ne dansèrent pas réellement. Ce fut plutôt…un doux mouvement ponctué de gestes tendres. Pour Jin, c'était suffisant. Même maladroit et raide, Yoshiki lui apportait la joie qu'il demandait. Il ne pensa plus à Toshi ni à quiconque susceptible de les regarder. Yoshiki lui souriait et se détendait petit à petit. Il attira doucement Jin contre lui et glissa sa main derrière la tête du jeune homme. Jin ferma les yeux en sentant ses lèvres glisser sur son front et ses tempes. Il murmura dans un souffle :

- Tu vois ? Ce n'est pas si affreux !

- Avec toi jamais.

Jin ressentit soudain une violente montée de chagrin. Il passa les bras autour du cou de Yoshiki et le serra très fort. Ce dernier en fit autant et le jeune homme eut l'impression que lui aussi était sous le coup d'une forte émotion.

- Yoshiki ? Tu le sens toi aussi. Tu l'as toujours su, tu me l'avais dit. On ne pourra pas…

- Chhhhhht…murmura Yoshiki. Je sais. Mais ne parle pas de ça maintenant…

Ils s'étaient compris.

Après être resté un long moment enlacés, ils retournèrent vers Dune, Joey et Toshi. Jin avait le cœur gros mais cette fois, il osa un vrai regard appuyé en direction de Toshi car il était intimement persuadé qu'il les avait regardés. Toshi s'était assis sur l'herbe et il avait effectivement la tête levée vers lui. Mais Jin n'aurait jamais cru qu'il lui offrirait une telle expression. Il lui _souriait_ ! Pas un sourire menaçant, ni moqueur, ni condescendant. Un sourire qui balaya toutes les impressions que Jin avait eues de lui jusque-là. C'était celui qu'il avait souvent sur les photos et les vidéos. Celui qui lui donnait vraiment l'air d'un homme bon. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que Jin y avait droit. Il y répondit et Toshi hocha brièvement la tête, sans dire un mot. Mais Jin lut dans ce geste un assentiment qui remonta d'un coup son moral.

Il fit exprès de s'asseoir à côté de Toshi pour essayer d'avoir confirmation de ce qu'il venait de voir. Et là, sans toucher au vif du sujet, Toshi se mit à lui poser des questions sur lui et à vouloir faire tranquillement connaissance. Jin répondit exactement comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois. Mais il y avait cette réconciliation silencieuse au milieu d'eux et dont ils étaient mutuellement conscients.

Ils ne quittèrent la fête que lorsqu'elle toucha à sa fin. Toshi confirma son changement d'opinion lorsqu'il déclara de lui-même :

- Yoshiki, je vais rentrer tout seul. Reste avec Jin si tu veux.

- Tu retrouveras le chemin depuis ici ?

- Bien sûr, ne t'en fais pas.

Jin, accroché à la main de Yoshiki, vit le chanteur lui adresser un clin d'œil avant de s'éclipser avec un signe de la main.

_Merci Toshi. Bientôt, je compterai sur vous pour prendre le relais._


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre XVII/**

Après cette soirée, Jin eut l'impression que le temps s'était mis à filer deux fois plus vite comme si, par sadisme, il voulait précipiter le moment où Yoshik devrait partir en tournée.

Le premier concert devrait se dérouler à Los Angeles. Sugizo, Pata et Heath arrivèrent les uns après les autres pour les balances et Jin eut enfin l'occasion de rencontrer le groupe au complet dans le studio de Yoshiki.

Sugizo n'était pas venu seul : Luna l'accompagnait, littéralement surexcitée à l'idée de rencontrer son idole. Mais quand Jin parut devant elle, elle piqua un fard énorme et fut incapable de lui dire bonjour. Elle ressemblait bien aux préados de sa génération : deux couettes, un portable recouvert d'une housse colorée dans sa poche, des baskets customisées, un sweat et une jupe Hello Kitty passée sur un legging gris. Il y avait un air de famille certain chez le père et la fille et ce dernier, qui la regardait d'un air amusé, rajouta une couche à son embarras :

- Hé bien Luna où sont passés tous ces mots d'amour que tu te promettais de dire à Jin le jour où tu le verrais ?

Luna rougit de plus belle et décocha un regard noir à Sugizo qui se mit à rire et s'éclipsa pour rejoindre les autres.

Jin était plus qu'habitué à ce genre de réaction de la part des fans et pour le dire franchement : ça le gonflait ! Quand verrait-il une fille l'aborder avec décontraction ne serait-ce que pour lui dire simplement « j'adore ce que tu fais » ? Non…son physique les changeait toutes en poissons rouges ! Mais bon, c'était une gamine de treize ans et c'était la fille de Sugizo alors... Il mit tout bonnement un bras autour de ses épaules comme si c'était une petite sœur venue lui rendre visite et il se mit à discuter avec elle. Luna sembla d'abord stupéfaite mais le sourire de Jin étant communicatif, elle se détendit et perdit totalement son attitude de fan pour quelque chose de beaucoup plus naturel. Luna n'attendit pas longtemps pour le bombarder de questions à propos de son départ du groupe. Elle était déçue parce qu'il était son préféré des Kat-Tun et que sans lui ce ne serait plus pareil. Jin lui expliqua qu'il allait faire des choses très intéressantes aux Etats-Unis et, pour qu'elle en ait un avant-goût, il l'invita à venir le voir à son concert solo. Naturellement, la petite figure de Luna s'illumina de bonheur. Aussi longtemps que Jin fut là, elle ne le lâcha pas mais elle était très bavarde et comme Jin l'était aussi, ils n'arrêtèrent plus et ne virent pas passer les heures.

De l'autre côté de la vitre, dans la salle de répétition insonorisée, les cinq musiciens travaillaient d'arrache-pied. Jin se dit que c'était un étrange paradoxe que cette gamine qui avait une star du rock comme père ne manifeste aucun intérêt pour ce qu'il faisait alors qu'elle admirait un membre de boys band qui était loin d'avoir autant de talent !

- Tu vas rester tout le temps de la tournée américaine ? demanda-t-il.

- Oh non ! répondit Luna. Je vais rentrer au Japon dans quinze jours, j'ai l'habitude de prendre l'avion toute seule. Ca m'intéresse pas de suivre mon père dans la tournée !

- C'est vrai ? s'étonna Jin. Mais ça doit être génial d'en avoir un comme lui non ? Et tu dois connaître plein de gens supers !

Luna eut l'air gêné :

- Ben mon père est ami avec plein de stars...mais je m'en fiche en fait. Au collège, ça me saoule de parler de lui parce que les filles le trouvent beau. Je sais pas si tu imagines ce que ça fait d'entendre une copine te dire « Ton père est trop sexy, présente-le moi » ! finit-elle avec une petite grimace. Je trouve ça un peu dégoûtant…Et puis c'est toujours comme ça alors j'en ai marre.

Jin était gêné parce qu'il avait le sentiment d'avoir entendu quelque chose d'assez privé qui le mettrait mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de Sugizo. Il aurait été sûrement peiné d'entendre sa fille parler comme ça. Il choisit de répondre par une phrase de compassion prudente et, même si sa curiosité lui donnait envie d'en savoir plus, il préféra aiguillonner Luna sur un autre sujet

Les membres de X décidèrent d'interrompre la séance et sortirent de la salle de musique. Luna lança à Sugizo :

- Papa, je pourrai aller faire du roller au bord de la plage ce soir ?

- Oh quelle bonne idée, je vais venir avec toi ! On le faisait souvent il y a quelques années tu te souviens ?

Jin vit apparaître sur le visage de Luna une expression qui signifiait clairement qu'elle n'avait plus ni l'âge ni l'envie de faire du roller avec son père.

- Tu sais, je peux y aller toute seule, hasarda-t-elle.

- Oh que non ! répondit Sugizo en écarquillant les yeux. Los Angeles est une ville plus dangereuse que Tokyo la nuit, pas question que tu restes seule !

Jin proposa alors :

- Je peux l'accompagner si vous voulez ?

Luna lui adressa un sourire surpris mais radieux et Sugizo fit une petite moue pensive en simulant le père autoritaire :

- Ca se pourrait…mais pas de boîtes ni de bars parce qu'elle est trop jeune, tu ne la dragues pas parce que c'est ma fille et tu me la ramènes saine et sauve avant minuit !

Pour Jin, il n'avait de toute manière jamais été questions de ces trois clauses et il prit un visage aussi sérieux que pour une demande en mariage en se redressant bien droit pour répondre :

- C'est promis monsieur, je prendrai soin d'elle !

Sugizo éclata de rire mais ne manqua pas de prendre le numéro de portable de Jin « juste au cas où.»

Yoshiki ne disait pas grand-chose et, depuis qu'il était sorti de la salle de répétition, il se massait les épaules d'un air souffrant. Jin, qui s'apprêtait à partir avec Luna, s'approcha de lui et souffla :

- Vous en avez pour longtemps ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Avec nous, mieux vaut ne jamais donner d'heure !

Yoshiki jeta un œil à Luna puis il sourit en disant :

- Tu fais du baby-sitting maintenant ?

- Oh pour une fois ! Elle est fan alors je peux bien faire ça puisque je sais que ça lui fait plaisir.

- Oui tu as raison...

Yoshiki fit un pas en avant et soudain, il s'effondra et fut retenu juste à temps par Jin.

- Hé Yoshiki ! Ca va pas ?

Le batteur était toujours conscient et Jin se hâta de l'asseoir. Toshi, Pata, Heath, Sugizo et Luna se regroupèrent vite autour d'eux. Yoshiki semblait déjà aller mieux mais il était pâle.

- Ca va, ça va ! Je suis juste fatigué en ce moment parce que je joue beaucoup.

- Tu y vas trop fort avec ta batterie, reprocha Jin. Tu joues toujours comme si t'étais au Tokyo Dome ! Tu ne pourrais pas y aller plus doucement quand il ne s'agit que d'une répétition ?

Yoshiki croisa son regard et lui sourit d'un air amusé :

- Je suis incorrigible !

- Ben faut croire…, soupira Jin.

- Je confirme ! intervint Toshi en posant une main sur la tête de son ami. Mais si tu commences à t'évanouir comme ça, nous allons te mettre au repos que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu sais bien que ton état de santé est primordial pour la réussite de cette tournée.

- Tu me mets pas la pression du tout là...

Comme Yoshiki avait l'air d'aller mieux, Jin quitta le studio avec une Luna absolument ravie d'avoir son idole à elle toute seule et, en plus, dans une ville où elle n'aurait pas la concurrence des autres fans.

Ils se rendirent sur la « place to be » de Los Angeles, une large avenue qui bordait la plage de Malibu. Tous les m'as-tu-vu du coin venaient se pavaner là mais il y avait surtout une belle piste aménagée pour les rollers et les vélos.

Luna avait ses rollers mais pas Jin qui dut se contenter de marcher à côté d'elle avec une cigarette au bec.

- Tu as de la chance de t'appeler Luna, c'est vraiment un joli nom, dit-il à la fillette. Ton père t'a appelée comme ça à cause de son groupe ?

- Ouais, répondit-elle quelque peu boudeuse. Il aimait tellement son groupe qu'il m'a carrément donné son nom.

- Et…tu lui en veux ?

- Pas vraiment…c'est juste qu'on ne passe pas inaperçue avec un prénom pareil. Enfin…je ferai bien de me réjouir pour lui puisqu'il va retrouver son groupe.

- Pourquoi ? Il n'y était plus ?

- Ils se sont séparés il y a dix ans. Mais il y a quelques jours, Luna Sea a annoncé qu'il reprenait du service.

Jin n'avait jamais rien écouté de Luna Sea et se promit d'y jeter une oreille à l'occasion.

Après un moment, Luna prit Jin par le bras en faisant mine d'avoir besoin d'un appui. Le jeune homme sourit en imaginant ce que ça devait être pour une fan d'avoir droit à ce genre de moment.

- Je te drague pas..., dit soudain Luna. Je sais bien que je suis trop jeune pour toi. Je voudrais juste rester un peu comme ça.

- Il n'y a pas de problèmes…

Le temps passa très vite. La nuit tomba et Jin emmena Luna dîner au Planet Hollywood avant de la ramener à son père.

Les cinq musiciens s'étaient réunis chez Yoshiki. et ils avaient fini de manger lorsque Jin et Luna revinrent.

Toshi et Yoshiki discutaient sur la terrasse, Sugizo, Heath et Pata étaient dans le salon en train de regarder la télé. Pata s'était d'ailleurs endormi, plié en deux dans un gros fauteuil en cuir noir.

Sugizo récupéra sa fille et lui fit raconter sa soirée. A l'arrivée de Jin, Toshi rentra à l'intérieur et lança :

- Le café doit être prêt ! Jin, tu me donnes un coup de main ?

Jin acquiesça et le suivit dans la cuisine mais il se rendit vite compte que Toshi l'avait attiré là pour lui parler. Et le préambule le surprit beaucoup lorsque le chanteur se tourna vers lui, appuyé contre l'évier :

- Je ne m'étais jamais excusé pour l'attitude que j'ai eue envers toi ces derniers mois. Alors je le fais ce soir.

Jin protesta en rougissant de gêne :

- Mais enfin, ce n'est pas la peine ! Vous aviez le droit de ne pas m'apprécier et je…

- Non parce que je le faisais pour de mauvaises raisons, répliqua Toshi en baissant légèrement la tête. Yoshiki a les yeux qui brillent quand il parle de toi. Les seuls moments où je le vois comme ça, c'est après un concert en général. Alors je voulais te dire merci : tu lui as fait beaucoup de bien. Tu étais ce dont il avait besoin. Aussi proche que je sois de lui, je n'aurais pas pu lui donner ce que tu lui as donné.

Jin ne put rater la note un peu triste qui perça dans la voix de Toshi à la fin de sa réponse. Puisqu'on en était aux confidences, il se sentit moins timide pour demander :

- Vous l'aimez ?

Toshi releva la tête, un peu surpris et très hésitant :

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai cru le deviner..., avança prudemment Jin. Je me demandais si vous étiez amoureux de lui.

Toshi hocha la tête en souriant :

- Oui je l'aime. Depuis longtemps.

- Il le sait ?

- Non…si tu n'étais pas arrivé dans sa vie, j'aurais sûrement fini par le lui dire. Mais j'ai compris que jamais je ne pourrai risquer encore une fois notre amitié. J'ai tellement peur de le perdre que je préfère encore que nous restions comme nous sommes. C'est quand j'ai compris ça que j'ai cessé de te voir comme une menace.

- Vous savez... j'ai peur que notre relation ait du mal à résister à ce qui nous attend dans les prochains mois. On va avoir beaucoup de mal à se voir et je crains pour lui au sujet de cette tournée américaine. Sa santé n'est pas au mieux et il n'est pas du genre à s'économiser.

Toshi émit un léger rire :

- C'est toi qui es jeune et c'est toi qui t'inquiète pour lui ! Ne t'en fais pas, je sais de quoi il est capable. Il réussit toujours tout du moment qu'il l'a décidé et son idée fixe est que cette tournée soit un succès. Il fera attention à lui. Pour la suite de votre relation, c'est sûr que ça va être difficile. Essaie quand même et ne part pas avec l'idée que vous allez finir par vous séparer sinon c'est sûr que ça arrivera.

Jin ne savait plus trop comment discuter de la chose avec un homme qui venait d'avouer qu'il aimait Yoshiki. Maintenant que c'était dit, il se sentait un peu jaloux et inquiet à l'idée que Yoshiki passe bientôt davantage de temps avec Toshi qu'avec lui. Il préféra remercier le chanteur de lui faire confiance sans oser prolonger davantage la conversation. Toshi devait beaucoup souffrir mais il était sûrement l'homme le plus mal placé du monde pour lui prodiguer un quelconque réconfort.

Il aida Toshi à préparer le café et sortit de la cuisine avec quatre tasses habilement passées entre ses doigts pour le porter aux musiciens restés dans le salon. Mais juste au moment où il sortit, il s'aperçut que Yoshiki était là et son cœur rata un battement. Yoshiki ne fit que lui sourire mais Jin pensa immédiatement qu'il avait peut-être entendu sa conversation avec Toshi. Il n'osa rien dire, trop hésitant sur l'attitude à avoir à propos de cette situation. Il baissa le nez et alla porter les tasses de café comme si de rien n'était. Sauf que Yoshiki ne le suivit pas et entra dans la cuisine.

Toshi était en train de finir les deux dernières tasses de café. Il vit entrer Yoshiki. Et au bout de plusieurs secondes, le batteur lâcha :

- J'ai tout entendu Toshi. Tout ce que tu as dit à Jin.

Toshi fut tellement surpris qu'il renversa par terre une bonne partie du café brûlant qu'il était en train de verser dans la deuxième tasse. Yoshiki se précipita :

- Fais attention, c'est très chaud et ça tâche !

Mais les dégâts ne concernaient que les chaussures de Toshi. A l'approche de Yoshiki, celui-ci avait fait un brusque mouvement en arrière et avait tourné le dos à Yoshiki, occupé à éponger le café. Le batteur leva les yeux vers son ami :

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. J'ai été tellement stupéfait d'apprendre que tu…

- Ca suffit Yoshiki ! coupa Toshi d'une voix sèche. Je refuse qu'on parle de ça. Tu n'aurais pas dû entendre cette conversation car j'avais décidé que tu ne saurais jamais rien.

- Ne te fâche pas, souffla Yoshiki d'un ton inquiet. Mais je ne peux tout de même pas faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Si ! répondit Toshi sans se retourner. C'est exactement ce que tu devrais faire si tu tiens à me faciliter la vie. Tu vas effacer de ta mémoire ce que tu viens d'entendre et tu vas te comporter avec moi exactement comme si tu n'avais rien entendu.

Comme mû par une idée subite, il fit volte-face et croisa le regard de Yoshiki qui était toujours accroupi par terre.

- Et tu vas me changer ce regard qui me dit déjà que tu as pitié de moi ! Je ne veux pas voir ça, je ne veux pas de paroles de consolation ! Je ne veux pas…que tu sois différent.

Yoshiki baissa la tête et se releva lentement. Il aurait eu un millier de choses à dire à Toshi mais il comprit que ce dernier finirait par se mettre en colère ou par craquer s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'il lui demandait :

- Y'a pas à dire : qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire de conneries envers toi…Je me demande comment t'as pas fini par me détester.

- Je ne pourrais jamais, je te l'ai déjà dit.

- J'aurais dû comprendre le jour où tu m'as fait cette crise à propos de Jin.

- Ca…t'as pas été très clairvoyant, asséna Toshi à mi-voix. Ni ce jour-là, ni durant les nombreuses années qu'on a passées ensemble. Il faut croire que je suis très doué pour cacher mes sentiments. Mais peu importe à présent.

- Je ne veux pas que tu souffres…

- Trop tard mais je te le répète : si tu veux m'aider, reste comme d'habitude. Ce que nous partageons, c'est ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde. Ne m'enlève pas ça. Ne change pas avec moi.

Yoshiki se sentait affreusement mal et se faisait tous les reproches possibles et imaginables. Mais c'était vrai qu'il ne pouvait pas changer la situation. Le visage de Toshi était figé dans une expression assez déterminée. D'ailleurs, Yoshiki trouvait qu'il s'était endurci depuis cette désastreuse aventure avec Masaya. Toshi se blindait pour essayer de se protéger contre d'autres attaques et l'orgueil était une protection comme les autres. Par respect pour lui, il ravala ses excuses et toutes les autres paroles qui n'auraient servi qu'à lui faire mal. Mais il s'autorisa quand même un élan pour le serrer dans ses bras. Toshi ne le repoussa pas et serra sa taille en soufflant « Merci ».

- Je ne sais pas si c'est toi ou si c'est moi qui devrais le dire, dit Yoshiki en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Je te jure que je ne changerai pas. Rien ne sera gâché.

Toshi ferma brièvement les yeux et acquiesça. Yoshiki effleura ses cheveux de ses lèvres avant de se détacher doucement de lui. Il prit les tasses de café et alla les porter lui-même au salon, pensant qu'il valait mieux en rester là pour le moment vu l'état extrêmement tendu de Toshi.

Heath et Pata étaient censés dormir sur place. Par commodité pour Luna, Sugizo avait préféré prendre une chambre à l'hôtel. Comme il était très tard et que sa fille était fatiguée, il décida de partir. Toshi les rejoignit juste à ce moment-là avec le même sourire placide qui lui était coutumier et rien sur son visage n'aurait pu faire deviner ce qui s'était passé dans la cuisine.

Luna réclama Jin pour lui dire au revoir mais ce dernier était introuvable.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu le reverras très vite, promit Yoshiki. Je te l'envoie demain car il a promis de t'inviter à son concert.

La fillette était un peu déçue mais, rassurée à la perspective de revoir Jin, elle suivit son père à l'extérieur après avoir dit bonne nuit aux quatre musiciens.

Pata, Toshi et Heath avaient chacun leur chambre et leurs affaires donc Yoshiki les laissa devant la télé pour essayer de savoir où avait bien pu passer son amant.

Il finit par trouver le jeune homme à l'étage, dans sa chambre, couché en chien de fusil sur son lit-enfin leur lit depuis quelques temps. Il s'assit près de lui et l'embrassa sur la tempe en lui demandant s'il était fatigué.

- J'suis cassé, répondit Jin d'une petite voix. Mais il y a autre chose qui m'inquiète.

Il lança un regard tellement appuyé à son amant que celui comprit sans peine.

-Oui j'ai entendu, dit-il calmement. Et je suis allé parler à Toshi.

- Et ? demanda Jin qui sentit son cœur se serrer.

- Et rien. Je lui ai seulement dit que rien ne changerait jamais entre nous.

Mais Jin faisait une mine tellement morose que Yoshiki lui caressa les cheveux en souriant.

- Tu croyais quoi ? Tu avais peur qu'il se passe quelque chose ?

- Oui...

- Jin...je connais Toshi depuis quarante ans. On a été intimes à pas mal de niveaux. On a pleuré ensemble, on a rit ensemble, on a dormi ensemble, on s'est même douché ensemble ! Et malgré tout ça, je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux de lui. Alors ce n'est pas maintenant, à mon âge, que ça va changer.

- Je crois que je suis jaloux de votre proximité…

Yoshiki s'accroupit sur le sol pour être à la hauteur du visage de Jin et répondit :

- Il est une partie de ma vie. Mais il n'est pas toi. Alors ne sois pas jaloux ou tu vas me faire un ulcère quand on sera chacun de notre côté !

Jin tendit le bras vers lui en murmurant « Viens ». Yoshiki ne se fit pas prier. Il monta sur le lit et s'allongea en prenant Jin dans ses bras. Le jeune homme glissa une main sous la chemin de Yoshiki pour sentir sa peau.

- J'ai pas envie de te perdre, marmonna-t-il.

- Tu crois que notre relation ne va pas tenir l'absence n'est-ce pas ? J'ai bien réfléchi et c'est ridicule. Tout ne dépend que de nous. Tu as peur que je te trompe ?

Yoshiki sourit :

- Je pourrais te jurer de ne pas le faire mais ça ne suffirait pas. Alors tu es obligé de me faire confiance. Et si c'était toi qui me trompais ?

- Je ferais jamais ça ! protesta Jin avec une telle véhémence que Yoshiki éclata de rire.

- Hé bien tu vois ? Ca ne s'annonce pas si mal ! Moi aussi j'avais peur avant mais je crois qu'on ferait mieux de partir gagnants. La tournée ne va pas durer très longtemps et ensuite, on trouvera bien du temps pour se rejoindre quel que soit l'endroit. Aie confiance et concentre-toi sur ton travail. Tu sais l'importance que va avoir cette tournée pour ton avenir.

- Oui…répondit Jin en le serrant plus fort. Tu peux rester là ou tu dois t'occuper des autres ?

- Ils peuvent se passer de moi pour la suite, ils connaissent bien la maison et ils ont l'habitude de dormir ici quand ils viennent à Los Angeles. Tu devrais aller te changer avant de dormir.

- J'suis trop bien installé... répondit Jin dans un large bâillement. On verra ça demain…

- Je suis coincé alors ?

- Ouais !

S'ensuivit un long échange de baisers tantôt profonds, tantôt très doux. Jin avait les doigts de Yoshiki qui lui massaient doucement la tête tandis que le contact de ses lèvres lui donnait la sensation de flotter dans la stratosphère. Petit à petit, il glissa dans la somnolence et tout son corps se relâcha entre les bras de son amant.

Yoshiki, comme d'habitude, ne réussit pas à s'endormir tout de suite alors il passa un moment les yeux fermés à respirer l'odeur de Jin. Il avait un sourire aux lèvres parce qu'il était parfaitement confiant. L'avenir s'annonçait passionnant entre cette tournée qu'il attendait depuis vingt ans et cette relation qui durerait- il en était sûr- encore longtemps.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre XVIII/**

**Allez je poste un peu plus vite ce coup-ci et j'annonce que le prochain chapitre sera probablement le dernier. **

**Je lis attentivement vos reviews pour voir un peu comment vous ressentez l'avancement de cette fic et ça m'a pas mal aidée pour me diriger vers la fin. Merci à mes fidèles lectrices et à bientôt pour le dernier round ! **

Durant les jours qui précédèrent le premier concert de la tournée américaine de X-Japan, Jin sentit que l'ambiance était un peu étrange dans le groupe. Yoshiki, nerveusement plus fragile que les autres membres, était sujet à des crises de mauvaises humeurs, voire à des coups de colères qui éclataient souvent pour un rien. Il se calmait aussi vite qu'il s'était énervé mais cela laissait un durable sentiment de malaise sur ceux avec lesquels ils travaillaient au Wiltern Theater et qui n'étaient pas habitués à son caractère.

Toshi inquiétait à la fois Yoshiki et Jin à cause de ce qui s'était passé chez le batteur. Mais il n'avait jamais plus dit le moindre mot concernant ses sentiments envers Yoshiki et il se comportait exactement comme si rien ne s'était passé. Craignant sa réaction s'ils remettaient le sujet sur le tapis, les deux amants évitaient donc également de l'évoquer.

Heath, Sugizo et Pata étaient fébriles. Ce concert à Los Angeles semblait revêtir surtout une importance particulière pour Pata. Contrairement aux deux autres, il était là à l'époque où X avait lamentablement échoué dans sa tentative de percer aux Etats-Unis. Un soir chez Yoshiki, il fut manifestement pris de nostalgie. Alors que la conversation glissait une fois de plus sur ce concert qu'on espérait être un succès, Pata commença à raconter à Jin l'histoire de leur première épopée au pays de l'oncle Sam.

Jin en fut plutôt surpris. Il n'avait aucun problème avec Pata mais il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de conversation avec lui. Le guitariste l'intriguait pourtant. Il était tellement frêle qu'il pensait être capable de le porter sans effort. Son visage trop ridé pour son âge trahissait une hygiène de vie qui n'avait pas été des plus sages. Et surtout, sa discrétion en faisait de loin le membre le plus énigmatique du groupe aux yeux de Jin. Pour ce qui était du jeu de guitare, Jin l'admirait davantage que hide ou Sugizo, surtout depuis qu'il avait commencé à s'entraîner sérieusement sur la Lee Paul que Yoshiki lui avait offerte. Il éprouvait toutes les difficultés par lesquelles il faut passer pour arriver à valoir quelque chose à cet instrument. Pata avait la même guitare que lui mais les sons qu'il en tirait n'étaient pas comparables aux siens et Jin était resté rêveur durant plusieurs minutes après avoir surpris Pata, une clope au bec, en train d'effectuer nonchalamment un solo sur lequel, lui, peinait depuis dix jours.

Ce soir-là donc, Jin, assis par terre sur l'épais tapis qu'il y avait devant la télévision de Yoshiki, sentit que Pata avait envie de raconter ce voyage et le jeune homme était tout disposé à l'écouter. Le guitariste était assis dans le canapé et tenait à la main...une tasse de thé. Jin avait déjà compris l'image quasiment canonique que les fans avaient de Pata et sourit légèrement en constatant que- non évidemment- il ne pouvait pas carburer qu'au whisky !

Pata commença à raconter leur arrivée à New-York et leurs déambulations dans les rues où ils se faisaient sans cesse dévisager par les passants.

- Il faut dire que nous avions de drôles de dégaines ! Même moi j'ai honte quand je vois ce que je portais à l'époque !

- Et les pantalons discos que tu portes aujourd'hui, t'en as pas honte ? le taquina Heath qui passait près d'eux alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la terrasse pour y fumer.

Pata roula des yeux et continua :

- Nous étions très excités et un peu cons aussi. On faisait les malins dans la rue et plus on choquait les gens, plus ça nous faisait rire.

- Toshi aussi ? demanda Jin qui avait du mal à imaginer le si sage chanteur en train de jouer les provocateurs.

Pata parut comprendre le sous-entendu et sourit :

- Lui c'était le seul à tenir la porte aux dames !

Jin se dressa sur ses genoux et interpella par-dessus le canapé Yoshiki qui était assis plus loin à une table au milieu d'une paperasse concernant un énième contrat qu'il allait signer pour prêter son image à la chaîne de supérettes 7 Eleven :

- Hé Yoshiki ! T'as fait quoi comme bêtise à New-York il y a vingt ans ?

- J'y étais pas, j'étais à Paris ! répliqua le batteur. Et merci de me rappeler que ça remonte à l'Antiquité !

Pata pouffa de rire et Jin se rassis sur ses fesses :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à Paris ?

- Il tournait un clip, répondit Pata. Il rêvait depuis longtemps de visiter Paris mais nous on voulait aller aux Etats-Unis. Du coup, il est parti tout seul !

- Et alors ? Vous avez fait quoi à New-York ?

- On a bu comme des trous, on a fait beaucoup de magasins, dit Pata. Taiji s'arrêtait devant toutes les grosses motos qu'il voyait garées le long des trottoirs. Un type a même cru qu'il voulait lui voler la sienne ! On a dû attraper Taiji par la peau du cou et déguerpir parce que cet abruti était prêt à la bagarre ! Quant à hide, il faisait des bras d'honneur à tous ceux qui le fixaient trop longtemps.

Jin écoutait en écarquillant les yeux. Il avait le sentiment un peu décevant qu'il s'était conduit comme un enfant de chœur en comparaison. Un comble pour celui qui passait pour le rebelle des Kat-Tun !

_Rebelle pour midinettes ouais..._ pensa-t-il un peu amer. _Eux au moins, ils ont su ce qu'était la vie rock'n roll. _

Depuis le temps qu'il entendait parler de hide, il n'avait jamais osé en demander plus concernant le guitariste. Mais Pata semblait assez disposé à parler de lui et c'est ce qui le décida à dire à mi-voix :

- Je me demande comment était hide dans la vie…

Il baissa un peu la tête et poursuivit sur un ton hésitant :

- Je suis curieux. Je vous ai tous connus sauf lui et j'en entends tout le temps parler alors...

Pata parut réfléchir un instant mais il finit par sourire. Il répondit d'une voix douce en faisant des pauses entre les phrases :

- C'était quelqu'un qu'on ne pouvait pas connaître sans l'aimer. C'est sûr, il avait un mode d'emploi à part et il était parfois difficile à suivre. Mais je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un qui portait en lui une telle réserve de gentillesse et de timidité. Il jouait les fous, les psychopathes mais en réalité, il était tout le contraire. Il était très intelligent et c'était un vrai bourreau de travail et un entêté comme Yoshiki. Mais au fond de lui, il manquait cruellement de confiance.

- De confiance ? s'étonna Jin. Ben c'est pas l'impressionnant qu'il donnait !

- Je sais. Mais en dehors de X, il était fait pour être un leader. Il n'était pas autoritaire mais il entraînait naturellement les gens derrière lui. Lui et moi, nous étions le jour et la nuit pourtant je l'ai toujours accompagné dans tous ses délires. Ce que peu de gens savent, c'est qu'il était plus fragile qu'il n'en avait l'air.

- Vous êtes quelqu'un de calme vous...ca devait être sportif la vie avec hide !

- Oui très ! Moi ça ne me dérange pas d'être tout seul. Mais hide détestait ça. Il avait terriblement besoin d'être entouré et apprécié. Il n'était jamais aussi heureux que quand il y avait un bordel monstre chez lui. Il empêchait même les gens de partir en cachant leurs affaires !

Pata poussa un léger soupir et eut un soupir un peu triste :

- Je sais bien que ça fait douze ans qu'il est mort et que nous devons reléguer tout ça au passé désormais. Mais la vie est indéniablement plus triste depuis qu'il n'est plus là. Tu dois nous trouver ridicules à parler encore de lui comme s'il était mort le mois dernier.

Jin hésita à répondre. Ce qu'il trouvait ridicule, c'était les fans qui pleuraient encore douze ans après alors que la plupart n'avaient jamais connu hide de son vivant. Ca, il avait du mal à le comprendre. Maintenant, s'il s'agissait d'amis proches...Il essaya d'imaginer ce qu'il ressentirait s'il perdait Yamapi. Il serait anéanti pour longtemps c'est sûr. Mais il fut totalement incapable de se projeter douze ans plus tard. Trop compliqué si on n'est pas en situation... Alors il répondit prudemment :

- J'ai jamais perdu personne moi. Ni parent, ni ami. Alors je peux pas me mettre à votre place. Et puis j'ai pas le droit de juger.

Pata hocha la tête d'un air neutre :

-Tu as de la chance. J'espère que tu n'auras pas à connaître ça.

Conscient que la conversation avait dérivé sur un sujet trop grave, Jin la redirigea sur le voyage à New-York sans demander davantage de précisions concernant hide.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Jin resta fourré avec le groupe aussi souvent que lui permettaient ses propres répétitions. A part Toshi, personne d'autre n'était au courant de sa relation avec Yoshiki mais Pata, Heath et Sugizo l'acceptaient sans poser de questions.

Luna aussi était toujours là mais le jeune homme se doutait bien que c'était surtout pour être avec lui. Il tint sa promesse en l'invitant à l'un de ses spectacles d'où la fillette sortie transportée. Elle lui lança un compliment qui lui fit chaud au cœur :

- Je comprends que tu sois parti si c'est pour faire ça ! Je suis sûr que tu vas devenir super célèbre !

Ce n'était que l'avis absolument pas objectif d'une gamine de treize ans mais Jin le paya quand même d'un radieux sourire et d'un bisou sur la joue qui fit rougir Luna jusqu'aux oreilles.

Le concert de Los Angeles approchait et pour les amants cela signifiait beaucoup car Yoshiki partirait le lendemain et Jin enchaînerait avec sa propre tournée au mois d'octobre.

Il avait pris une décision : celle d'acheter un billet d'avion pour le Japon. Il avait des choses à régler là-bas avant de se lancer dans l'aventure américaine. Il voulait revoir sa mère et son frère pour leur raconter de vive voix le nouveau tournant qu'avait pris sa vie. Il était bien sûr exclu de leur parler de Yoshiki. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer leur réaction s'ils apprenaient... Et à cette pensée, il se sentait presque nauséeux. C'était vraiment compliqué de sortir avec un homme, vraiment… et son bonheur se payait aussi de beaucoup d'angoisses et de mensonges. Combien de temps cela durerait-il ? C'était LA question qui traînait depuis le début et qui n'avait toujours pas de réponse.

Yamapi aussi lui manquait. Il voulait encore de ses nuits à squatter chez l'un ou chez l'autre où ils discutaient et fichaient le désordre jusqu'au petit matin. Il avait besoin de ses conseils et de son esprit plus objectif que le sien pour le rassurer de tout ce qui allait arriver.

Et la troisième raison de son retour au pays, c'était les Kat-Tun. Le problème de son départ ne serait jamais complètement réglé tant qu'il ne serait pas allé les trouver pour se justifier de vive voix. Il séjournerait à Tokyo de façon discrète parce qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à rencontrer Johnny. Il ne viendrait pas à l'agence mais il s'arrangerait pour rencontrer ses anciens camarades les uns après les autres en allant chez eux ou en leur donnant rendez-vous quelque part. Même Kame n'y échapperait pas ! Il allait sûrement se prendre l'engueulade de sa vie mais tant pis, au moins les choses seraient mises à plat. Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il parviendrait à convaincre le désormais seul leader du groupe qu'il n'était pas qu'un sale petit égoïste.

Il sortit de l'agence de voyage où il venait de réserver sa place pour le Japon et alla faire un saut dans une minuscule librairie confidentielle du centre-ville qui avait pour particularité de ne vendre que des livres et des magazines venant directement du Japon. Comme les immigrants étant nombreux à Los Angeles, le propriétaire de la boutique parvenait à maintenir un chiffre d'affaires correct et Jin trouvait là ce qu'il avait l'habitude de lire à Tokyo.

Il n'avait jamais été très doué avec les kanjis et s'était souvent faire charrier sur le sujet. A force de ne lire qu'en anglais, il se demandait si sa « dyslexie » n'allait pas s'aggraver ! C'était quand même un comble de maîtriser une langue étrangère mieux que sa langue maternelle ! Cette boutique lui permettait de continuer à lire en kanjis et d'avoir des nouvelles du pays.

L'endroit était trop petit pour l'amoncellement de livres et de magazines qui s'entassait mais un semblant de classement permettait quand même de s'y retrouver. Par pure curiosité, Jin alla jeter un œil du côté des revues à potins pour voir si le débat sur son départ des Kat-Tun durait toujours. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant, sur un petit encadré à gauche d'une couverture de mauvais goût, une photo de lui accompagné de…Dune !

Il aurait été bien incapable de dire où et quand cette photo avait été prise. Mais la légende ne laissait aucun doute sur son sens : « Jin des Kat-Tun : sa nouvelle vie aux Etats-Unis. » Il se précipita sur l'article en page huit. Il était vraiment tout petit et ne racontait que des choses que les fans connaissaient déjà. Il y avait une autre photo de lui et Dune en train de marcher dans la rue. Elle était aussi insignifiante que la première, ils ne se tenaient même pas la main mais le paparazzi avait cru bon d'ajouter que ses fans allaient devoir sortir leurs mouchoirs parce qu'il n'était plus un cœur à prendre ! Jin était stupéfait du culot qu'il fallait avoir pour oser publier un mensonge éhonté en se basant sur une photo qui ne prouvait rien du tout !

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était pris en photo à son insu et que les journalistes lui prêtaient une fausse relation. C'était même une sorte de routine pour les membres de la Johnny's et ce ne fut pas le contenu de l'article qui le bouleversa tant. Mais cette fois, il en était certain même ici, à des milliers de kilomètres du Japon, il n'était à l'abri de rien.

Il ressortit de la boutique après avoir acheté le magazine. Pas qu'il avait voulu engraisser les salopards qui l'avaient écrit mais il aurait besoin de l'avoir avec lui dans les prochaines heures.

Il appela Dune et lui demanda s'ils pouvaient déjeuner ensemble pendant sa pause. Il la retrouva au Burger King qui se trouvait à côté de l'hôpital. Dune était encore en tenue d'infirmière parce qu'elle n'avait qu'une heure de pause. A peine arrivé, Jin lui montra le magazine.

- Même si tu ne peux pas lire, la photo suffira à te faire deviner le contenu de l'article…

La jeune femme eut une grimace en voyant le cliché :

- Oh c'est pas vrai…soupira-t-elle. Quels sales fouilleurs de poubelles ceux-là ! Maintenant, je parie que des milliers de filles au Japon sont en train de chercher le meilleur moyen de me jeter une malédiction ! Ils n'ont pas mon nom au moins ?

- Non rassure-toi. Ils n'ont que ces photos pourries et ils ne donnent aucun détail. Je vais leur écrire un démenti bien senti si tu veux.

Dune n'avait pas l'air plus choqué que ça et elle répondit gaiement :

- Tant que je ne peux pas être reconnue, c'est l'essentiel. Pour le démenti, fais comme tu le sens. Mais je passe trop de temps avec toi vraiment ! Je vais finir par me faire lyncher, il paraît qu'elles sont dangereuses tes groupiasses !

Elle leva la tête en riant vers Jin mais son sourire fondit lorsqu'elle vit la peine éclater dans les yeux du jeune homme :

- Jin qu'est-ce que tu as ? J'ai dit quelque de mal ?

Jin, qui ne s'était toujours pas assis, se laissa tomber sur la banquette en face d'elle d'un air extrêmement abattu. Il avait le cœur lourd depuis qu'il avait découvert cet article et Dune était la seule à qui il pouvait confier ce qui lui faisait si peur.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit. C'est cet article. Je sais maintenant que les paparazzi peuvent m'atteindre ici aussi facilement qu'au Japon. Et j'ai si peur…pour Yoshiki et moi.

- Va lui montrer ça.

Jin secoua la tête :

- Non, le concert est demain. Il est très occupé et je veux qu'il puisse y aller avec l'esprit libre. Je ne lui en parlerai qu'après. Tu sais, au départ, c'est lui le premier qui disait qu'on serait sûrement obligés de se séparer au bout d'un moment. Mais je sens bien qu'il a changé d'avis. Il veut rester avec moi et ça me rend heureux comme pas permis. Mais maintenant, je sais qu'on sera toujours obligés de mentir et de se cacher. Bientôt, je vais revoir ma mère à Tokyo et je me demande comment je vais arriver à la regarder dans les yeux. Et nous aurons toujours la crainte d'être découverts par un paparazzi. Lui, il est tellement haut que je ne pense pas qu'il risque grand-chose. Moi par contre…

Dune répondit gravement :

- Jin, tu cogites trop. Je pense que tu devrais seulement faire ce dont tu as envie et aviser au jour le jour. Tu l'aimes alors reste avec lui un point c'est tout. Tu ne peux pas tout avoir alors si tu dois mentir, mens ! Si tu crois que ta famille ne t'aime pas suffisamment pour passer par-dessus ça, mens-leur et envoie chier le reste ! Je crois vraiment que ça en vaut la peine.

Quant à être découvert, il y a plein de stars qui ont caché leur sexualité sans que personne ne se doute de rien. Le moment venu, elles ont décidé elles-mêmes de se révéler. Toi aussi, un jour, tu te trouveras peut-être dans une position qui te permettra de le faire sans risque. En attendant, un peu de prudence et puis c'est tout !

- Comme tout paraît simple quand je t'écoute…dit Jin avec un faible sourire.

- Mais C'EST simple ! C'est toi qui te fais trop de films !

Dune avança le bras et prit la main de Jin dans la sienne :

- Tu es devenu prise de tête depuis que tu es avec lui tu sais ? Avant, tu ne te posais pas de questions, tu fonçais toujours tête baissée ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi angoissé que depuis que tu sors avec lui. Quelque part, c'est un peu triste.

- C'est vrai. Je m'inquiète beaucoup plus de l'avenir qu'auparavant. Ma vie a changé sur bien des plans.

- C'est l'histoire la plus sérieuse que t'ait jamais eue ?

- Oui je crois bien, souffla Jin. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je veux garder quelqu'un à ce point. Je me demande comment j'ai pu envisage d'abandonner et d'espérer que Toshi finirait par prendre le relai. Ca me ferait trop mal si ça arrivait et je suis bien soulagé qu'il m'ait dit qu'il ne tenterait rien pour nous séparer.

- Je veux rien dire sur Toshi mais…t'es sûr qu'il n'essaiera pas ?

Jin haussa les épaules d'un air las :

- Est-ce que j'ai d'autre choix que de lui faire confiance ? J'ai pas du tout envie de foutre la merde entre lui et Yoshiki. Et puis, Yoshiki m'a dit des trucs qui m'ont rassuré.

Jin s'affala sur la table tachée de gouttes de Coca séchées et marmonna :

- Je veux rester avec lui…tout le temps, tout le temps, tout le temps…

Un sourire attendri se dessina sur le visage de Dune qui demanda :

- Tu lui as dit ? Que tu voulais vraiment construire quelque chose avec lui ?

Jin se redressa et secoua légèrement ses cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens à cause de la main angoissée qui n'avait pas cessé de jouer dedans.

- Jamais comme ça. On est un peu dans le flou, dans le « on verra bien ».

- Bon, alors un conseil : d'accord, tu lui fous la paix jusqu'au concert. Mais après, va lui dire clairement ce que tu désires. Fais-le avant qu'il parte en tournée. Le flou en amour, c'est pas bon, y'a un moment où il faut savoir ce qu'on veut. De toute façon, je suis sûre qu'il en sera ravi.

- Ouais je pense aussi.

Jin inspira profondément et eut soudain un grand sourire :

- C'est dingue, je me sens mieux !

- Appelle-moi l'infirmière du cœur mon chou !

- La meilleure de toute !

- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais on n'a toujours pas mangé !

- Ah c'est vrai et pour te remercier d'avoir ouvert le bureau des pleurs je t'invite ! Prends ce que tu veux et ce sera un menu XL pour moi !

- Comme quoi, quand l'appétit va, tout va ! commenta Dune en riant.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ca fait quatre mois jour pour jour que j'ai commencé cette fic. Voici donc la fin et je tiens à dire un énorme merci à toutes mes revieweuses pour m'avoir suivi dans ce pairing particulier et pour toutes les remarques qui m'ont bien aidée pour construire l'histoire.**

**Me connaissant, je vais sûrement vite recommencer une nouvelle fic même si je ne sais pas sur quoi pour l'instant ! XD**

**A bientôt donc et merci ! **

**Chapitre XIX/**

La journée précédant le premier concert de la tournée américaine de X-Japan fut étrange et intense à vivre, même pour Jin qui ne serait que spectateur. Le groupe était surexcité, même Pata qui en devenait inhabituellement bavard ! Yoshiki faisait des exercices d'assouplissement quand il ne pianotait pas sur son Iphone pour laisser des messages enthousiastes sur son Twitter. Heath était de loin celui qui avait apporté le plus de bagages. En bonne fashion victim qu'il était, il passa des heures à essayer tout ce qu'il avait, testant diverses combinaisons et coiffures pour savoir ce qu'il allait porter pour ce concert. Il n'avait besoin de personne, contrairement à Toshi qui, planté devant une penderie sur roulettes, ne sut que choisir avant qu'une habilleuse ne vienne pour s'occuper de son cas. Quant à Sugizo, il ne tenait pas en place et, plutôt que de rester dans les vestiaires, il eut l'idée d'aller observer discrètement les fans qui attendaient, parfois depuis la veille, devant la salle de concert. Accompagné de Jin, ils se cachèrent du mieux qu'ils purent et partirent observer la file qui s'étendait sur plusieurs centaines de mètres alors qu'il restait encore quatre heures avant le début du concert.

- Il y a beaucoup de Japonais, constata Jin.

- Ouais, répondit Sugizo. Ca me fait plaisir mais en même temps, j'ai peur que ça fausse un peu le jeu. On est venu conquérir les Américains alors si ce sont les Japonais qui remplissent les salles, on n'aura pas réussi notre coup…

- Je pense à ça aussi concernant mes propres concerts..., soupira Jin en sortant son paquet de cigarettes.

Il en proposa une à Sugizo qui secoua légèrement la tête :

- J'ai arrêté de fumer.

- Vous avez fait ce que je n'arriverai jamais à faire ! répliqua Jin en allumant son mégot avec un sourire.

- C'est la naissance de ma fille qui m'a donné le déclic.

- Oh... Ben j'aurais peut-être mon déclic un jour alors…

Parce que pour ce qui était d'avoir un enfant, c'était drôlement mal parti !

Sugizo reporta son regard sur la file d'attente :

- Tu sais que Yoshiki est allé leur porter du chocolat chaud cette nuit ? dit-il en souriant.

Jin ouvrit de grands yeux. Non, il n'était pas au courant parce qu'il n'avait pas passé la nuit avec Yoshiki. Ce dernier avait été à droite et à gauche pour ses premières interviews américaines donc Jin était resté chez lui.

- Il fait ça souvent ?

- Non je ne crois pas. Mais hier, il s'est un peu senti responsable de ces fans qui allaient passer la nuit dehors pour nous voir alors il est allé jouer les livreurs. J'imagine bien la tête qu'ils ont dû faire !

- C'est mignon de sa part, commenta Jin avec un sourire attendri avant de tirer une bouffée de sa cigarette. Vous êtes stressés pour ce soir ?

- Pas vraiment. Je suis plutôt impatient, répondit Sugizo en s'étirant longuement avec un sourire serein. J'espère vraiment que ça va marcher parce que X-Japan mérite bien ça. Et puis, Yoshiki y tient tellement.

- C'est vrai qu'après la tournée, vous enchaînez avec Luna Sea ?

- Ouais ! On va en Allemagne, fin novembre et on a encore d'autres trucs en préparation.

- Comment vous allez faire pour être dans deux groupes à la fois ?

- Ah ! s'écria Sugizo en souriant. C'est la question. Je ne sais pas trop jusqu'où ira la reformation de Luna Sea. Ca m'embêterait d'avoir à faire un choix.

- Et si vous y êtes obligé ?

- Ce sera Luna Sea. Je ne l'ai jamais caché. C'est mon groupe d'origine et c'est ma maison. Mais il faudra qu'on s'arrange tous pour que X-Japan ait le temps de se retourner s'il devait encore chercher un autre guitariste. Et toi alors ? Quand est-ce que tu retournes à ton groupe ?

- J'y retourne pas, répondit Jin. Je l'ai quitté parce que j'ai décidé de continuer en solo aux Etats-Unis.

- C'est courageux ça. Je croise les doigts !

- Merci, répondit le jeune homme en souriant. Mais plus je vous fréquente et plus je me dis que c'est chouette d'appartenir à un groupe dans lequel on se sent bien. Ca me donne envie d'en fonder un. Je ne ferai peut-être pas forcément du rock mais je me verrai bien en leader d'une bande de mecs avec qui je rigolerai bien.

Oh oui... en fait, maintenant qu'il était libre ou presque, beaucoup d'envies diverses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Heureusement qu'il était encore jeune et qu'il avait du temps devant lui pour essayer de construire tout ça !

Il avait hâte que le concert commence parce que jusqu'ici, il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion d'assister à un concert de X-Japan. Il avait très envie de voir Yoshiki en action sur scène mais il ne voulut pas assister aux balances pour ne pas « déflorer » en quelque sorte, l'impression que le groupe allait lui faire durant le concert.

- Je veux vous voir avec le public, les lumières et tout bien comme il faut ! expliqua-t-il à Yoshiki qui voulait l'entraîner sur la scène. Alors va répéter, je te regarderai jouer ce soir.

Yoshiki abdiqua et partit pour les balances non sans avoir octroyé un long baiser à Jin parce que les autres n'étaient pas là pour les voir.

Assis dans la loge, Jin entendit quand même tout ce qui se passait sur scène. La fébrilité des membres du groupe l'avait gagné comme si lui aussi allait devoir faire le concert. Yoshiki était visiblement très heureux, ça lui faisait chaud au cœur de le voir sourire autant. Mais derrière cette soirée qui promettait d'être mémorable, il y avait le départ prochain de son amant. Jin espérait, un peu égoïstement, qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de faire la fête avec tout le staff après le concert. Il avait vraiment besoin et envie qu'ils se retrouvent un peu seuls et peut-être qu'il aurait le courage de lui dire ces mots qu'il avait confiés à Dune.

Après les balances tout s'enchaîna très vite. On commença à faire rentrer le public dans la salle et dans la loge, ce fut le branle-bas de combat pour l'habillage et le maquillage. Jin resta dans son coin pour ne pas gêner et pour laisser Yoshiki se concentrer. Il espérait qu'il ne se ferait pas mal ni maintenant ni sur aucune des dates de la tournée.

Quand tout le monde fut prêt et qu'ils sortirent un à un de la loge, Yoshiki s'arrangea pour rester le dernier, seul avec Jin. Le jeune homme passa les bras autour de son cou et colla son corps contre le sien en souriant :

- C'est le grand soir ! Il y a un certain nombre de critiques dans la salle mais je suis sûr que tout ira bien. Je ne pourrai pas comprendre que vous vous fassiez descendre comme il y a vingt ans.

- Moi non plus, répondit Yoshiki. Il n'y a plus qu'à prier maintenant.

Il caressa tendrement la joue de son amant et le regarda durant plusieurs secondes d'une façon qui fit naître des papillons dans le ventre de Jin. C'était quoi ce regard qui lui donnait l'impression d'être le centre du monde ? Très lentement, Yoshiki posa ses lèvres juste sur le coin des siennes, évitant délibérément un véritable baiser ce qui eut pour effet immédiatement d'impatienter un Jin qui n'était pas trop d'humeur à vouloir attendre. Il entraîna Yoshiki dans un baiser qui devint très vite si fougueux que le batteur fut obligé de s'écarter en riant :

- Tu as mangé du lion ?

- C'est toi que j'ai envie de manger !

Yoshiki glissa à son oreille :

- Evite de me mettre dans un état…embarrassant juste avant la scène quand même ! Profite du spectacle, je vais jouer en pensant à toi.

Après quoi, Yoshiki s'échappa des bras de Jin et ce dernier, légèrement étourdi par cette brusque montée de désir, quitta les vestiaires et s'en alla prendre place dans la loge des techniciens de la lumière d'où il voyait bien la scène de face. Il s'assit par terre, en tailleur à côté d'un énorme projecteur. Il était au-dessus des fans dont certains le connaissaient peut-être et seraient sûrement bien surpris de le découvrir là.

Il était ému sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il ne fit que regarder Yoshiki durant tout le concert qui s'avéra être extrêmement bien reçu du public avec une chaude ambiance et une proximité avec le groupe que les fans n'auraient jamais pu avoir au Tokyo Dome. Alors qu'il les connaissait, qu'il avait pu les approcher et entrer dans leur monde, Jin se sentit paradoxalement devenir fan. A les voir jouer, il ressentit en dix fois plus ce sentiment d'admiration qui le saisissait quand il les voyait répéter en studio. Là, sur scène, ces hommes qu'ils côtoyaient désormais quotidiennement prirent à ses yeux une tout autre dimension. Il les vit comme un fan, divinisés par la lumière, par les acclamations et par les sons qui partaient d'eux pour électriser la salle entière. C'était comme s'il n'avait pas été du métier. Comme s'il n'avait jamais fait rêver lui aussi cinquante-mille personnes en délire et qu'il avait basculé du côté du public. Ce qu'il avait fait lui-même en tant qu'artiste s'effaça devant ce concert, pourtant modeste, mais derrière lequel on sentait poindre la légende. A cet instant, même Yoshiki lui parut inaccessible, impressionnant de maestria à son piano et de puissance derrière sa batterie.

Comme souvent dans les concerts, il y eut une étreinte entre Toshi et Yoshiki. Jin savait que c'était monnaie courante entre eux mais il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une douleur vive. Quel idiot il était... N'étaient-ils pas meilleurs amis et ce depuis bien avant sa naissance ? Pourtant, à les voir se sourire d'un air radieux, ses mains se crispèrent sur la rampe métallique glacée qui le protégeait de la chute. La pensée lui vint qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment montré la profondeur de ses sentiments à Yoshiki et que c'était une faute qu'il risquait de payer. Peut-être qu'il se faisait des films mais il était dans un moment où il ressentait le besoin de « sceller » leur relation d'une façon plus nette. Il fut saisi d'une envie violente de lui hurler qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait le garder. Il dut tout de même patienter jusqu'à la fin du concert qui fut plus court que ce que X-Japan avait l'habitude de faire au Japon. Mais le public était manifestement conquis et il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer de bonnes retombées au niveau de la presse.

Jin quitta son poste d'observation et se dirigea lentement dans les coulisses à travers des couloirs sombres. Il était un peu sonné, un peu triste, un peu bouleversé, tout à la fois.

Arrivé devant la porte des loges où le groupe s'était enfermé, tout à coup, il n'osa pas rentrer. Cette porte, il l'avait pourtant ouverte à la volée des dizaines de fois dans la journée. Mais maintenant, il doutait. Ils étaient peut-être fatigués et voulaient rester entre eux ? Peut-être que Sugizo, Pata, et Heath le trouvaient un peu trop intrusif finalement, eux qui ignoraient tout de sa relation avec Yoshiki ? Pour qui allait-il passer s'il venait les embêter tout de suite après le concert ?

Totalement bloqué par cette soudaine crise de timidité, il alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin dans le couloir et il attendit que Yoshiki sorte de la pièce. Autour de lui, les membres du staff allaient et venaient en lui jetant parfois un regard étonné.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Yoshiki sortit dans le couloir. Il était déjà douché et habillé pour quitter les lieux. Rien qu'à la façon dont ses yeux parcoururent les alentours, Jin comprit qu'il se demandait pourquoi il n'était pas venu. Lorsque son amant l'aperçut, il se dirigea droit vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul ? Tu aurais pu venir tu sais ?

Jin répondit par une légère négation de la tête puis il se leva et glissa ses mains dans ses poches.

- Le concert était génial. J'ai...J'ai vraiment adoré.

Yoshiki eut un grand sourire :

- C'est vrai ? Ca me fait plaisir. On est vraiment content parce que ça s'est bien passé. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour toutes les dates.

- Tu n'as pas mal à la nuque ?

- Un peu mais j'ai fait attention.

- Tu fais quoi maintenant ? Il y a un after de prévu ?

Yoshiki observa Jin avec douceur comme s'il savait à quoi il pensait. Il répondit à voix basse pour ne pas être entendu des gens qui se pressaient dans le couloir :

- Les autres vont aller boire un coup sans moi. Je reste avec toi ce soir. Tu veux qu'on aille quelque part ?

- Chez moi. Je veux juste ça.

- Jin, tu as l'air bizarre. Tu vas bien ?

Le jeune homme eut soudain la gorge serrée et l'envie de se jeter dans les bras de Yoshiki. Il tremblait légèrement. Pourquoi était-il en train de faire une telle crise d'angoisse ? Il se força cependant à sourire :

- Je vais bien. C'est juste que...j'ai besoin de toi.

Yoshiki lui saisit brièvement la main :

- Viens, je prends mes affaires et on s'en va.

Jin fut soulagé qu'il accepte aussi facilement. Il ne le suivit pas dans la salle. Il aurait bien voulu savoir quel prétexte Yoshiki avait bien pu donner pour ne pas aller faire la fête avec ses amis mais il préféra ne pas se montrer pour que Sugizo, Pata et Heath ne l'associent pas avec le départ de Yoshiki.

Le batteur récupéra son sac de sport où se trouvaient un certain nombre de ses affaires puis il entraîna Jin hors du Wiltern Theater. Des cinq musiciens, il était le seul à être venu avec sa propre voiture, les autres s'étant fait conduire par le staff.

Jin se roula en boule sur le large siège passager de la voiture de son amant et resta silencieux pendant tout le trajet. Il était triste de penser que Yoshiki devait prendre l'avion pour Oakland le lendemain matin et qu'ils n'avaient plus que quelques heures pour eux.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés dans le petit appartement de Jin, Yoshiki enlaça le jeune homme par-derrière et murmura :

- Je n'aime pas la tête que tu fais. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Jin se retourna, prit la main de Yoshiki et recula vers le lit. Il s'y allongea et attira son amant entre ses jambes. Yoshiki le serra dans ses bras et Jin ferma les yeux il adorait ce genre d'étreintes si chaudes et si bienfaisantes.

- C'est la tournée qui te rend si triste ? demanda Yoshiki en l'embrassant plusieurs fois sur le front.

Jin pensa qu'il était temps de lui parler de ce qui s'était passé avec le paparazzi.

- Tu te rappelles de ce qu'on disait au début ? Que c'était trop dangereux pour nous de vivre une relation durable parce qu'on risquait de se faire découvrir. Tu y penses encore ?

- Oui..., avoua Yoshiki. Ca me préoccupe. Surtout que je sais que tu en souffrirais plus que moi. Je m'en voudrais tant si ta réputation était brisée à cause de moi.

- Tu sais ce qui m'est arrivé récemment ? J'ai été pris en photo ici même avec Dune. Elle a paru dans un magazine japonais avec un scoop comme quoi je sortais avec elle. Tu vois Yoshiki ? Le risque est vraiment là.

- Merde..., marmonna Yoshiki dont les yeux commençaient à se remplir d'inquiétude. Alors…tu veux…qu'on arrête ? Tu as trop peur ?

- Non... je crois que je ne te l'ai pas assez dit. Je sais qu'il y a un risque mais je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare. Parce que maintenant je suis sûr : je t'aime trop. Je veux rester avec toi aussi longtemps que ça pourra durer. Pour toujours si possible.

Jin baissa légèrement les yeux :

- J'étais pas sûr que tu voyais ça comme ça. T'as peut-être pas envie de prendre le risque toi...

- Idiot…

Yoshiki lui coupa la parole par un profond baiser. Jin resserra ses bras et ses jambes sur son corps pour le coller étroitement à lui. Quand ils se séparèrent, Yoshiki avait un sourire doux :

- Tu as déjà oublié ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois ? Tu doutais encore ? Je ne veux plus qu'on se sépare. Tu m'es devenu trop indispensable. Je ne sais pas comment on va faire, ni même si on va s'en sortir sans dommages. Mais je veux construire quelque chose avec toi.

Jin passa doucement la main dans les cheveux de Yoshiki avec l'impression que son cœur allait bondir hors de sa poitrine :

- Je te suis indispensable ? C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Tu n'as pas idée de combien je me sens heureux depuis que tu es là. Ce n'est pas seulement à cause du groupe. Tu as rempli une sorte de vide que j'avais en moi depuis bien longtemps. Je me sens comblé pour la première fois depuis des années.

Yoshiki unit la main de Jin à la sienne :

- Je n'y aurais jamais cru. Un ange de vingt ans de moins que moi qui débarque dans ma vie sans que je m'y attende ! Je ne pensais même pas que tu m'aimerais à ce point. Maintenant, c'est sûr que nous voulons la même chose.

Jin était tellement heureux qu'il aurait pu en pleurer de joie. Il n'avait plus peur de rien désormais, il savait que Yoshiki lui reviendrait après la tournée et que leurs sentiments étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

La suite fut exprimée par les corps. Ils passèrent une nuit à la fois torride et magique, une de leurs plus belles. Le soleil les trouva emmêlés l'un à l'autre, épuisés mais merveilleusement heureux.

Jin avait tellement le sentiment de planer à des kilomètres au-dessus du sol que son humeur ne put même pas s'assombrir au moment d'accompagner Yoshiki à l'aéroport. La plupart de ses bagages étaient déjà pris en charge par le staff mais ils firent quand même un crochet chez lui pour qu'il se change.

Ensuite, ils partirent en taxi. Jin avait décidé qu'il n'irait pas plus loin que le parking sinon Pata, Heath et Sugizo risquaient de trouver sa présence un peu exagérée. Comme le chauffeur ne pouvaient pas les voir, ils en profitèrent pour s'embrasser et se caresser tout leur saoûl, encore électrisés par leur nuit.

- Je me demande comment je vais faire pour me passer de toi, souffla Jin à demi-renversé sur la banquette du taxi.

- Et moi ? fit Yoshiki qui jugea plus prudent de ranger ses mains avant qu'ils arrivent à un état difficile à dissimuler. Il passa les bras autour de Jin et le fit se rasseoir sagement.

- Quand est-ce que tu pars au Japon ?

- Dans quatre jours.

- Tiens-moi au courant surtout. J'espère que tes amis t'écouteront quand tu viendras leur parler.

- On verra bien...De toute façon, ils ne peuvent pas me faire changer d'avis.

Le taxi s'arrêta sur le parking de l'aéroport cinq minutes plus tard.

Yoshiki demanda au chauffeur de patienter puis il se pencha vers Jin.

- Ferme les yeux…

Jin obéit et il sentit alors deux lèvres chaudes se poser sur les siennes et une langue s'insinuer doucement entre elles. Il renversa la tête en arrière avec un soupir de plaisir. C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose de métallique lui être glissé dans la main. Surpris, il rompit le baiser et baissa les yeux. C'était un trousseau avec une clé et une petite télécommande.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Les doubles de clé de ma maison et de la télécommande du portail, répondit Yoshiki. Si je te manque trop, tu n'as qu'à y aller. Fais comme chez toi là-bas. Je te demande juste de ne pas y amener trop de gens.

Y amener trop de gens ? Jin n'y emmènerait personne oui ! Yoshiki lui donnait les clefs de chez lui…Ses yeux commencèrent à le piquer. Ca signifiait tant de choses ce geste-là. C'était un peu comme vivre ensemble. Yoshiki lui faisait confiance et lui donnait les clefs de son monde, Jin en faisait désormais totalement partie. Les jours de déprime, il irait dormir là-bas, dans son lit encore imprégné de son odeur.

- T'imagine pas à quel point ça me touche...je ferai attention c'est promis, balbutia-t-il.

Yoshiki lui glissa deux doigts sous le menton et lui releva le visage :

- A bientôt mon ange…

Un autre baiser d'une tendresse extrême puis Jin entendit Yoshiki payer la course du chauffeur jusqu'à l'aéroport et aussi le retour de Jin à son studio. Ils se sourirent puis Yoshiki ouvrit la porte, prit son sac et sortit du véhicule. Jin ne fit pas repartir le chauffeur tout de suite. Il regarda son amant marcher vers l'aéroport en serrant dans sa main le trousseau de clefs. Finalement, ce départ était moins affreux qu'il ne l'avait craint. Ils allaient s'occuper chacun de leur carrière et ils se retrouveraient très vite. Pour lui surtout, c'était un avenir immense qui s'ouvrait, une belle page blanche à remplir à sa façon. Et il écrirait cet avenir avec Yoshiki près de lui. Beaucoup de bonheurs l'attendaient encore, il en était sûr.

**FIN.**


End file.
